


Brothers

by geekgalaxygirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 48,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgalaxygirl/pseuds/geekgalaxygirl
Summary: Like most brothers, Percy and Peter Parker have always had a complicated relationship.  With Percy's secret life as a demigod and Peter parading as a superhero there are many secrets in the Parker household.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. 2005

Prologue  
April 2005  
May Parker opens the door surprised by the late-night visit, “Richard, Mary, what are you doing here?” She asks.  
“Quick, we don’t have much time,” Richard Parker says entering the house followed by his wife and son Peter.  
“What’s going on?” Ben Parker asks walking into the foyer.  
“We have a last-minute business trip, and we don’t have enough time to call the sitter. Can we leave Peter here, please keep him safe for us,” Richard replies quickly not looking for an answer.  
“Bye sweetie be good for your Aunt and Uncle, okay,” Mary Parker says kneeling in front of Peter. She kisses him on the forehead and stands up, “We’ll see you soon.”  
“Bye May, bye Ben, take good care of Peter,” Richard says before walking out the door.  
“Stay safe,” May replies trying to be positive.  
The next person who came to their door was an unnamed man in a suit who told them Richard and Mary Parker had died in a plane crash. They attended a small funeral the next day, and everything went back to normal.  
August 2005  
That summer, the Parkers gained another member. Ben Parker opens the door to their apartment to find a man in a wheelchair next to a boy with wavy black hair.  
“Hello, I’m Mr. Brunner from the social services, this is Perseus Parker, your nephew. His mother was killed in a car crash last week. Since you are his only living relative, we were hoping you could take him in,” the man in the wheelchair explains.  
“Of course,” Ben replies looking over the boy, he didn’t even know Sally had any children, much less was living in the city.  
“We have all his information here,” Mr. Brunner says handing Ben a folder, “since he was expelled from his last school, I suggest enrolling him in Meriwether College Prep. It’s a progressive school, good for kids with ADHD like Percy here. Also, he attends Camp at Delphi Strawberry Services which is a camp for kids with ADHD on Montauk. I was told you could reach them here for more details.” The man then hands Ben a business card with a phone number and address on it.  
“Ok, thank you for all that information,” Ben says a little overwhelmed.  
“You’re welcome, okay Percy be good for your Aunt and Uncle, and have fun,” Mr. Brunner says before leaving a confused uncle and his nephew alone on the doorstep.  
They attended the even smaller funeral of Sally Parker the next day and May and Ben Parker went on with life never knowing the strange turns their life would take.  
Growing up both boys where total opposites, Percy was always getting in trouble at school while Peter was a very smart studious student. Although they both led very different lives, the Parker boys seemed to find trouble wherever they went.


	2. 2006/2008

June 2006  
Percy woke up from his strange dream shivering. “Come on Percy, it’s the last day of school, you don’t want to be late!” Aunt May calls from the kitchen.  
Percy got up, he was going to finish this year without getting expelled or blowing the school up. He pulls Riptide out from under his pillow and gets ready for school. Percy smiles, one more day until Camp Half-Blood.  
In the kitchen, Aunt May is helping Peter eat breakfast, “Hi Percy, I made you some eggs and blue waffles.”  
“Thanks Aunt May,” Percy replies looking at the food, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Grover.  
“What’s up Percy, you usually love blue waffles?” Aunt May asks.  
“Nothing, I just had a bad dream,” Percy replies. He hated keeping his life a secret from Aunt May, but he didn’t want her to worry too much about him.  
“Remember, it’s just a dream,” Aunt May says, “How about after school I take you and Tyson to the skateboard shop you like in Rockefeller Center.”  
Percy smiles, they never went to the shop due to money being tight. Aunt May and Uncle Ben never expected to have two kids on their hands so suddenly. “Wait a minute,” Percy says frowning, “I thought we were packing me up for camp tonight.”  
Aunt May sighs, “I’m sorry Percy...Mr. Chiron called last night. They’re having some technical issues at camp and it’s not safe for campers, so no camp this summer.” Percy sighs, obviously Chiron didn’t want him to go, but why. Camp Half-Blood was the safest place for demigods.   
Aunt May looks at the clock, “Oh Percy, it’s seven-thirty. You should go, Tyson will be waiting.” When Percy goes to protest, she sighs, “I’ll see what I can do, we’ll talk after school.”  
“Ok,” Percy says reluctantly knowing that he had to go and meet Tyson. He grabs his bag, “Bye Aunt May, bye Peter!” Percy waves walking out the door.  
“Bye Percy, see you after school!” Aunt May replies picking up Peter who is also waving.

December 2006  
Thalia peered out the car window, “Oh, yeah. This’ll be fun.” She says spotting the castle looming above them.  
“Are you sure, you don’t want me to wait?” Aunt May asks looking around wearily.  
“Yeah, it’s just a school dance, and Annabeth’s dad will bring us home tomorrow,” Percy replies repeating the lie.  
“Are you sure, I can just wait here, no problem,” Aunt May asks again.  
“It’s okay Mrs. Parker, we’ll have him home before you know it. Plus, you’ve got to get Peter home, it looks like he’s falling asleep,” Annabeth says pointing to the snoozing preschooler.  
“Ok, do you guys have everything you need?” Aunt May asks.  
“Yes, Mrs. Parker,” Thalia says, “Thanks for the ride.”  
“Extra jackets? Do you have my cell phone number?”  
“Aunt May, we’ll be fine,” Percy says exiting the car. Annabeth and Thalia follow him and Aunt May slowly pulls away.  
“Your aunt is so cool, Percy, but why don’t you tell her about demigods?” Thalia asks.  
“She would worry too much, and both she and Ben are overwhelmed already, I don’t want to put that on their shoulders as well,” Percy replies, “What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?” Percy asks instantly regretting it when he sees Thalia’s face.

August 2008  
Percy, Nico, and Mrs. O’Leary emerge in the Underworld. “So, Nico...what are we doing here?”  
“You need to get a blessing,” Nico replies trudging forward.  
“Yeah, but my Aunt lives in Queens,” Percy replies.  
“I know, but your mom is down here,” Nico replies.  
“Wait, I can see my mom?” Percy asks stopping.  
“Yes,” Nico replies, “Now come, we don’t have a lot of time.”  
Soon they arrive at Elysium and Nico leads Percy to a small house nestled between a Roman villa and Victorian mansion. They walk up and ring the doorbell. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes opens the door. “Mom,” Percy almost asks.  
“Percy, you’ve grown so much!” Sally Parker exclaims embracing her son.  
“Mom, I’ve missed you so much! Aunt May and Uncle Ben are super nice and they’re trying their best, but it’s been super crazy,” Percy rambles.  
“It’s ok,” Sally whispers calming Percy down, “So why are you two here, I assume it has something to do with the war brewing.”  
“Nico has a plan, I need to bath in the River Styx so that I am invulnerable for the battle,” Percy explains  
“Percy, that’s extremely dangerous, and I don’t want you to end up here with me,” Sally says.  
“I know,” Percy starts, “but if we don’t try...”  
“We’ll all die,” Nico states bluntly, “Ms. Parker we don’t stand a chance against an invasion. And there will be an invasion. Percy needs your blessing. The process has to start this way. I wasn’t sure until we met Luke’s mom, but now I’m positive. This has only been done successfully twice before. Both times, the mother had to give her blessing. She had to be willing to let her son take the risk.”  
“Percy...this is crazy,” Sally shakes her head, “I can’t...”  
“Mom, please, I can’t do this without you.”  
“And if you survive?”  
“Then I go to war,” Percy replies, “Me against Kronos. And only one of us will live.”  
Sally sighs, she knew there was no other way, “Percy, I give you my blessing.” Percy hugs her.  
“Thank you, good bye mom.”  
•••  
Percy spots a familiar car sitting in the middle of the road. He sprints over.  
“Percy!” Annabeth calls after him, “Where are you going?”  
Percy reaches the car and sees Uncle Ben passed out in the driver’s seat, Aunt May is in the passenger seat, and Peter is slumped over in his booster seat. How could he have not spotted them earlier. “I need to get them out.” Percy exclaims rattling the doors, they’re locked.  
“Percy,” Annabeth says trying to calm him down.  
“I can’t leave them here!” Percy exclaims, “I have to move them, I have to...”  
“Percy, just...just hold on,” Annabeth says gently, “We can push the car into a side street, all right? They’re going to be fine.”

December 2008  
Peter anxiously looks at the door, Percy was supposed to be here by now. “Aunt May, when’s Percy going to be here?” Peter calls into the kitchen.  
“Soon Pete, he probably just lost track of time, you know how much he loves Annabeth,” May replies.  
“Ew,” Peter replies, “Love is gross.”  
“Just wait until you have a girlfriend and you want to kiss her,” May says playfully making kissy noises as Peter shrieks.  
Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door, interrupting Peter. “Percy!” he exclaims running to the door. The door swings open to reveal Annabeth and Thalia, Annabeth’s face is all red from crying.  
“Hi, is Percy here?” Annabeth asks.  
“No, I thought he was with you?” Peter asks confused. Annabeth and Thalia share a look. “What’s wrong?”  
“Oh nothing,” Annabeth replies quickly.  
Thalia snaps her fingers, “Percy sent us to tell you that he is going to spend the rest of break at boarding school.”  
Peter frowned why would Percy do that, “But he promised to come home!” Peter exclaims.  
“I’m sorry Pete, but Percy said he had to do something,” Annabeth says trying to comfort Peter, “I’ll tell him to call you as soon as I see him.”  
“Ok,” Peter says sadly. The two girls leave and Peter hears them muttering about mist.


	3. 2010

January 2010  
“Hey Percy,” Peter calls walking into the elder's room, “There’s someone named Apollo at the door, said he knows you from school or something,” Peter explains.  
Percy looks up, “Do you think I have to get it?” he asks.  
“Well I already told him you were here, and he kinda looks like he got mugged,” Peter explains.  
Percy’s brow furrows and he gets up, “Why don’t you stay here Peter, I’ll go and talk to Apollo alone.” Percy walks out of the room and over to the door opens it and asks, “Why?” To Percy’s surprise, he did not find the god Apollo outside his door, it was a teenage boy that kind of resembled Apollo and a younger girl dressed like a traffic light.  
Apollo smiles, “Percy Parker, my blessings upon you! I am in need of assistance.”  
Percy looks at the girl, “Who’s your friend?” he asks.  
“This is Meg McCaffrey, a demigod who must be taken to Camp Half-Blood. She rescued me from street thugs,” Apollo explains. Percy quickly looks behind him, then turns to the duo.  
“Rescued...” Percy says, “You mean the ‘beat-up teenager’ look isn’t just a disguise? Dude, what happened to you?” Apollo explains his current state and Percy invites them in.  
“Just remember,” Percy says before they enter his house, “You’re my friends from school, okay, don’t even mention anything god related or about Camp Half-Blood.”  
They enter the apartment and find Aunt May cooking in the kitchen, “May, this is Apollo and Meg, they’re friends from school, guys this is my aunt.”  
Aunt May walks over and shakes their hands, “Just call me May.” She looks both of them over and frowns, “What happened to you two, don’t tell me you got mugged?” She asks worriedly.  
“He did, I saved him,” Meg says pointing to Apollo.  
“I tell you what,” May says folding her arms, “Percy can help you get cleaned up.”  
“I can?” asks Percy.  
May gives him a look and continues, “There’s a first-aid kit in your bathroom. Apollo can take a shower, then wear your extra clothes.”  
“That,” Percy mutters, “is truly depressing.”  
May then looks down at Meg and knees down in front of her, “I might have some clothes that might fit you honey. Let’s get you cleaned up. Then we’ll get you something to eat.”  
“I like food,” Meg mutters.  
May laughs, “Well, we have that in common. Percy you take Apollo. We’ll meet you back here in a while.”  
After changing, Apollo leaves the bathroom and finds Percy sitting on his bed staring at the blood on the floor. He gets up and shuts the door, “What happened to you, man?” Percy asks. “The war ended in August. It’s January.”  
“It is?” Apollo replies looking confused.  
“Last I saw you,” Percy explained, “Zeus was chewing you out at the Acropolis. Then bam—he vaporized you. Nobody’s seen or heard from you for six months.”  
Apollo thinks for a moment, then answers, “I—I don’t know where I’ve been,” he admits, “I have some memory gaps.”  
Percy shudders, “I hate memory gaps. Last year I lost an entire semester thanks to Hera.” After a few more minutes of talking Percy agrees to drive Apollo and Meg to camp.  
“Wonderful! Do you have something besides a Prius? A Maserati, perhaps? I’d settle for a Lamborghini,” Apollo rambles.  
“But,” Percy interrupts, “I can’t get involved in another Big Prophecy or whatever. I’ve made promises.  
“Promises?” Apollo asks confused.  
“I lost most of my junior year because of the war with Gaea,” Percy explains, “I’ve spent the entire fall playing catch-up with my classes. If I want to go to college with Annabeth next fall, I have to stay out of trouble and get my diploma.”  
“Annabeth,” Apollo mutters as if trying to remember, “She’s the blond scary one?”  
“That’s her. I promised her specifically that I wouldn’t get myself killed while she’s gone.”  
“Gone?”  
“She’s in Boston for a few weeks.” Percy explains, “Some family emergency. The point is...”  
“You’re saying you cannot offer me your undivided service to restore me to my throne?”  
“Um...yeah,” Percy replies, he then points to the bedroom door, “Besides, I have a little cousin who’s growing up, and I’d like to actually be there for him.” The two talk about family for a bit until Percy steers them back on to the subject. “Okay. But what I’m saying...I can’t go off on another world-stomping quest. I can’t do that to my family. The Mist covers up my disappearances, but I’m pretty sure Peter is clear-sighted, and I can’t do that to him again.”  
“You do understand that I must find a way to return to Olympus,” Apollo explains trying to get Percy to help, “This will possibly involve many harrowing trials with a high chance of death. Can you turn down such glory?”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I can. Sorry,” Percy deadpans.  
“I understand,” says Apollo not understanding, “You will at least escort us to Camp Half-Blood?”  
“That I can do.” Percy pulls out Riptide and starts twirling it between his fingers. “Let’s see if Meg’s ready for a field trip.”

March 2010  
“Ok Peter, stay here with Percy while I go to the bathroom, don’t run off again,” Aunt May says before walking off. Peter looks up at Percy, who smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Peter sighs, Percy had been different since he came back from camp last summer.  
Peter pulling on his Iron Man mask as they pass the Event Hall, “Do you think we could go in there, I heard Iron Man’s in there?” Peter asks.  
“Sorry Pete, we not allowed to go in there without a pass,” Percy replies. Suddenly they hear screams coming from the building. Percy turns to Peter, “Pete, Annabeth is in the building so I'm going to see if she’s okay. Stay here okay?” Peter nods slowly as Percy runs off. Then, a bunch of robots fly out of the building. Those must be Iron Man’s robots, Peter thinks walking forward. Then, a robot lands a few feet in front of him. People start running away and Peter stops, frozen in shock, why would people run away from one of Iron Man’s robots?  
The robot walks up to Peter and he realizes that it’s not one of Iron Man’s robots. He slowly raises his hand hoping that maybe the gloves do something other than light up. The robot lowers its canon and Peter stands his ground. Suddenly, a blast hits the robot and it flies backwards. Peter jumps back in surprise and his jaw drops as Iron Man steps in front of him. “Nice job kid,” Iron Man says before flying off. Peter watches him before pulling off his mask and looking down at his gloves in shock, did he do that?  
“Peter!” Percy exclaims running out of the event hall with Annabeth, “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I met Iron Man and helped him defeat a robot!” Peter exclaims happily.   
Percy’s eyes widen, “You did?” he exclaims, “Good job!” Percy ruffles Peters hair and turns towards Annabeth, “May is gonna kill me.”

June 2010  
“Try it again,” Percy says, “This time with less dying.”  
“Is this strictly necessary?” Magnus asks. Percy sighs, Magnus was one tough student.  
Percy leans against the rigging, “Look, Magnus. You’ll be sailing across hostile territory. A bunch of sea monsters and sea gods and who-knows-what-else will be trying to kill you, right?”  
“Yeah,” Magnus sighs, “I suppose.”  
“At some point, you’re going to get thrown off the boat, maybe from as high up as this. You’ll need to know how to survive the impact, avoid drowning, and get back to the surface ready to fight. That’s going to be tough, especially in cold water,” Percy tries to explain, but he’s pretty sure it’s in vain. Magnus seems to be at least pondering trying again.  
“You got this, Magnus!” Annabeth encourages while shooting Percy a smile.  
Percy looks to Magnus who still looks uncertain and sighs, “It’s cool, man. I’ll demonstrate again, okay? Start in skydiver position, spread-eagle to slow your descent. Then, right before you hit the water, straighten like an arrow – head up, heels down, back straight, butt clenched. The last part is really important.”  
Magnus nods, “Skydiver. Eagle. Arrow. Butt.”  
“Right,” Percy replies, “Watch me.” He jumps off the yardarm and demonstrates the moves as he described hitting the water with a small splash. Percy resurfaces and Annabeth and Alex applaud.  
“Okay Magnus,” Alex cheers, “Your turn! Be a man!”  
“You got this cuz!” Annabeth exclaims as Magnus readies himself to jump. He hits the water with a splash. Percy runs over to the edge of the ship.  
“Do you think he’s okay?” Percy asks. Alex walks over next to him.  
“Yeah, see the glow, he’s healing himself,” Alex responds before walking back to Annabeth.  
Soon, the water erupts and Magnus flies out of the water with a sword in his hand. “Whoa. That was different. You okay, Magnus?” Percy asks looking him over him for injuries.  
“Fine,” Magnus replies coughing.  
“Where’d the sword come from?” Percy asks curiously.  
“Hi, I’m Jack!” the sword replies.  
“It talks!” Annabeth exclaims surprised.  
“It?” The sword exclaims, “Hey, lady, some respect. I’m Sumarbrander! The Sword of Summer! The weapon of Frey! I’ve been around for thousands of years! Also, I’m a dude!”  
Annabeth looks at it curiously, “Magnus, when you told me about your magic sword, did you perhaps fail to mention that it – the he can speak?”  
“Did I?” Magnus replies confused.  
“Be polite Magnus,” Alex interrupts, “Introduce your friends to your sword.”  
“Uh, right. Jack, this is Percy and Annabeth. They’re demigods – the Greek kind,” Magnus says.  
“Hmm. I met Hercules once,” Jack replies.  
“Who hasn’t,” Annabeth mutters.  
“Fair point, but I suppose if you’re friends of Magnus’s,” Jack starts. Suddenly, he leaps towards Annabeth who jumps back. “Where is she? Where are you hiding the babe?”  
“Whoa, there, sword. Personal space!” Annabeth exclaims back away.  
“Jack, behave. What are you doing?” Alex asks confused,  
“She’s around here somewhere,” Jack mutters, he then flies towards Percy, “Aha! What’s in your pocket, sea boy?”  
“Excuse me?” Percy asks nervous about the flying sword right next to him.  
“Okay, now I’m curious. What do you have in your pocket, Percy? Inquiring swords want to know.”  
Percy then realized what the sword was looking for, and pulls Riptide out of his pocket. “You mean this?”  
“BAM,” the sword replies, “Who is this version of loveliness?”  
“Jack, it’s a pen?” Magnus counters.  
“No, it’s not! Show me! Show me!” Jack insists.  
“Uh...sure,” Percy replies uncapping the pen and it transforms into his sword, Riptide.  
“See Magnus? I told you it wasn’t stupid to carry a sword disguised as a pen!” Jack exclaims.  
“Jack, I never said that! You did!” Magnus protests.  
“What are you two talking about?” Percy asks.  
“Nothing,” Magnus replies quickly, “So I guess this is the famous Riptide? Annabeth told me about it.”  
“Her,” Jack interrupts.  
“Percy’s sword is a she?” Annabeth says frowning.  
“Well, duh?” Jack replies laughing.   
Percy looks at his sword confused, “I don’t know. Are you sure...?”  
“Percy,” Alex buts in, “Respect the gender.”  
“Okay, fine,” Percy agrees, “It’s just kinda strange that I never knew.”  
“On the other hand,” Annabeth counters, “You didn’t know the pen could write until last year.”  
Percy sighs, “That’s low, Wise Girl.”  
“Anyway!” Jack exclaims, “The important thing is Riptide’s here now, she’s beautiful, and she’s met me! Maybe the two of us can...you know...have some private time to talk about, er, sword stuff.”  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Alex replies, “How about we let the swords get to know each other while the rest of us have lunch? Magnus, do you think you can handle eating falafel without choking?”  
After Percy finished eating he rolled up his wrapper, “So, when do you guys sail out?” he asks.  
Alex gives Magnus a look, “Soon,” he replies, “We don’t exactly know where we’re headed, or how long it’ll take to get there...”  
“Story of my life,” Percy agrees.  
“...but we have to find Loki’s big nasty ship of death before it sails at Midsummer. It’s docked somewhere along the border between Niflheim and Jotunheim. We’re estimating it’ll take a couple of weeks to sail that distance.” Magnus finishes.  
“Which means,” Alex says, “we really should’ve left already. We definitely have to sail by the end of the week, ready or not.”  
Percy could tell they were both worried. “Heroes never get to be ready, do we?” Annabeth asks, “We just do the best we can.”  
“Yep,” Percy agrees, “Usually, it works out. We haven’t died yet.”  
“Though you keep trying,” Annabeth says nudging Percy.  
“What about you guys?” Magnus asks after a few minutes of silence, “Straight back to New York today?”  
“Yeah,” Percy replies, “Right after we visit the Stark Science Center at MIT with my cousin.”  
“Peter, right?” Magnus asks.  
“Yeah, he’s obsessed with Tony Stark,” Percy replies.  
Magnus sighs thinking about the task ahead, “Hey,” Alex throws a piece of pita at him, “Stop looking so glum.”  
“Sorry,” Magnus replies sheepishly.  
“Sorry I couldn’t be more help,” Percy says, “The sea is...kinda unpredictable,” he shrugs.

June 2010  
“I present to you, the Alternative High School Class of 2010,” the principal announces as the band starts playing the graduation march. Percy fidgets nervously in his seat as he waits for his name to be called. He spots Annabeth a few rows ahead of him and smiles, Annabeth had worked him super hard so that he could graduate. Also, no monsters attacked during the school year which was really lucky.   
Percy sighs thinking about the future, he had ruined all the plans he and Annabeth made after the Giant War, but this was what he wanted to do. Aunt May and Uncle Ben, although very nervous, were okay with his choice.  
“Perseus Parker,” the principal calls out, startling Percy. He looks around and realizes everyone is watching him, even Annabeth who rolls her eyes. Percy cracks his signature smile, “I’m coming Dr. Smith, don’t worry,” he mutters as he quickly walks up to the front of the stage, “Will be attending UC San Diego for a degree in Marine Biology.” Dr. Smith continues as Percy accepts his diploma, “Perseus is also one of our few students who planned on joining the armed services.”  
Well the news is out Percy thinks remembering when he told Annabeth. They had decided to go on a date, and Percy had been thinking about it ever since Jason died. This was after they had decided not to go to college in New Rome because Percy wanted to swim and New Rome had no outside competition. Percy got a scholarship to swim at UC San Diego and Annabeth applied to Berkley, Stanford, and every other 'smart college', as Percy called it, on the West Coast.  
“What’s up Percy, you seem distant?” Annabeth asks.  
“Its nothing, I mean it is something, but not important,” Percy says quickly.  
Annabeth sighs, “Is it about Jason again, you know it’s not your fault. Nobody blames you for turning down Apollo.”  
“I blame me Annabeth,” Percy exclaims, “Look, I know we wanted to settle down, and take a break from saving the world, but look what happened. My best friend died! As much as I would love to relax with you and let other people save the world, I can’t just sit and watch as things happen. Uncle Ben always says 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility’ and, well, I feel I have a responsibility to help people, I can’t just let the bad things happen.” Percy finishes his rant looking at Annabeth.  
“Well what are you going to do?” Annabeth asks, “There are no more Prophesies, not until Apollo frees the Oracle, and that’s not your mission either.”  
“I want to join the Navy” Percy blurts out, “I know this is kinda random, but this isn’t a new thing. When I was little and my mom told me that my dad was in the Navy and was lost at sea. I wanted to be in the armed forces, to feel closer to him.” Percy trails off leaving silence.  
“Percy, you know you’ll be busy for a long time, so we won’t be able to meet up as much,” Annabeth explains.  
“You’re not mad?” Percy asks.  
“No, well I am a little, but I know the feeling. After fighting for our lives for five years in a row, it’s strange to not have to do anything,” Annabeth replies. Percy smiles his Wise Girl would always be on his side.  
“Seaweed Brain, come on graduation is over,” Annabeth says snapping Percy out of his day dream.  
“Already?” Percy asks jokingly.  
“Yeah, come on, I’m sure May and my step-mom will want to take pictures of us,” Annabeth says walking away. Percy scrambles to get up and follow her out the door.

June 2010  
“I got it,” Aunt May calls hearing the doorbell ring. Peter looks up from where he is doing homework in the kitchen.  
“Hello, Mrs. Parker! Is Percy home?” a voice asks from outside. Peter looks up and sees the kid who stopped by in January, the one who called himself Apollo. He is with the same girl and a another very tall person with tattoos.  
“Hello, it’s Apollo right, and Meg, and…” Aunt May trails off looking at the third person. She shakes her head before continuing. “Oh, you’re all wet. You poor things. Come in and dry off.” She opens the door and lets them inside.  
Apollo walks in and looks around, “There’s a man in your apartment,” he says spotting Uncle Ben on the couch.  
“That’s my husband. Ben. Excuse me a sec. I’ll be right back.” Aunt May says before walking off.  
“Hello.” Apollo waves awkwardly, “Er, not to be rude, but we were hoping to…Oh, thanks, Mrs. Parker.” Apollo says as Aunt May hands him towels, “We were hoping to see Percy.”  
“I’d like to see him too,” Aunt May says, “But he’s on his way to the West Coast. With Annabeth. They left a few days ago.” She gestures to a picture of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover right before they left.  
“He graduated high school,” Meg says almost in disbelief.  
“I know,” Aunt May gushes, “We even had cake.”  
“Then…” Apollo mutters, “…he’s not here.” Apollo looks down and sighs, “I’m happy for him. And Annabeth. Oh, dear. I suppose that means they haven’t heard…” Apollo is interrupted by Meg coughing.   
“Haven’t heard what?” Peter asks curioysly.  
“That we were coming back to New York,” Apollo says quickly. “No matter. We’ll just…”  
“Enough small talk,” the third person inturrupts. Now Peter could see that she was a woman, a very tall woman, “We are in grave danger. These mortals cannot help us. We must go.”  
“Danger?” Peter says, “Were you guys mugged again? Also why is she dressed like that?”  
Apollo quickly shakes his head, “No, Lu is just very into LARPing. She is very serious about it and what is happening on our quest.” The tall lady glares at Apollo who gives her a look. Peter looks between the two, obviously they were hiding something. Something about what happened and why they needed Percy.  
Aunt May sighs, “Well, you can’t leave dripping wet. Let’s get you some dry things to wear, at least, and some food if you’re hungry.”  
“Yes, please,” Meg says grinning. “I love you.”  
May grins awkwardly, “I love you, too, dear. Percy’s friends are always welcome.”  
“I have no idea who this Percy is,” Lu says.  
May frowns before shaking her head, “Anyone who needs help is always welcome. Right Ben?”  
“Yep,” Uncle Ben replies, “There’s plenty of food. I think Percy have some clothes that will fit, uh, Apollo, right?”  
Apollo nods, “Thank you, Ben.”  
Lu sighs, “I suppose…is that lasagna I smell?”  
Uncle Ben grins, “The Parker family recipe.”  
“Hm. I suppose we could stay for a bit,” Lu says as Peter follows Ben and Apollo into Percy’s room.


	4. 2012 Part 1

May 2012

"Are you Perseus Parker?" A woman with brown hair asks. Percy turns from where he was sitting with Annabeth to look at her his guard up.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" Percy asks observing the almost empty beach around them, he reaches for Riptide which is sitting on the blanket beside him. The lady reminded him of the Furies, but there was no reason for Hades to be mad at him at the moment.

The lady looks at Annabeth, "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Give me a second," Percy replies turning to Annabeth, "she doesn't seem to be a monster."

"No," Annabeth replies casting a curious glance at the lady, "You should talk to her, we don't need any more trouble."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Percy demands once he has walked over to where the lady is standing.

"My name is Agent Hill, I work with S.H.I.E.L.D. we monitor threats from other worlds. We are gathering a team of 'special' individuals to form a team, a team to stop a man named Loki who stole the Tesseract from us. If unchecked, he could take over the world," Hill explains.

"Okay, but why me, I'm just a college kid?" Percy asks realizing that she is a mortal and wondering how much they knew.

"You and I both know that's not true, you have been at the center of a lot of the most mysterious disasters in the last five years the Mt. St. Helen eruption, the day New York City went silent, and the sink hole in Italy just to name a few. From what S.H.I.E.L.D. has gathered, you can control water and create earthquakes," the Agent replies curtly.

"Most of those weren't my fault," Percy counters, "Anyways I'll help you out, when do we leave?"

"A Quinjet will come and pick you up here and take you to our base," Hill explains, "Here's all you need to know about the team," she hands him a file before walking away.

Percy walks back over to Annabeth, "What was that about?" Annabeth asks.

"She wants to recruit me to save the world. Apparently, Loki is back," Percy explains.

"Wait, like Loki, God of Mischief?" Annabeth asks, "I thought Magnus trapped him?"

"Me to, maybe it's a different Loki?" Percy suggests.

"Quick, make a rainbow," Annabeth says fishing a drachma out of her bag. Percy makes a rainbow and she tosses the coin in, "Oh Fleecy do me a solid, show me Magnus Chase at Hotel Valhalla." The mist shimmers and an image of Annabeth's blond cousin appears.

"Whoa, Annabeth, Percy? What's up," Magnus exclaims looking at the image curiously, "What is this?"

"It's an Iris Message, courtesy of the Greek rainbow goddess. Listen Magnus, is Loki still trapped, or did he escape?" Percy asks.

"Still captive, why?" Magnus says confused.

"Are you positive, because some mortals recruited Percy to help them stop Loki?" Annabeth clarifies.

"Yeah, wait let me ask Alex," Magnus says off, he returns a minute later with Alex.

"Trust me, I would know if Loki was free, he would've bragged about to me in my dreams already," Alex replies.

"Here wait, I have picture," Percy says pulling out a grainy photo from a surveillance camera. It shows a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes holding a scepter with a glowing blue stone.

"Whoever that is, that's not our Loki," Alex replies.

"Ok, but why is there another Loki?" Magnus asks.

"We'll figure it out, thanks for your help cuz, talk to you later," Annabeth says swiping through the image to cut it off.

•••

"Hey Captain, I'm Percy Parker," Percy says extending his hand to the blond soldier when he boards the plane.

"Steve Rogers," the man replies, "So is S.H.I.E.L.D. recruiting kids now?" he asks Agent Coulson.

"No, Percy here is a special case," Coulson replies.

"I'm also an adult," Percy retorts, "Do I have a babyface or something?" Percy wonders aloud touching his face.

"Here take this," Coulson says handing Steve a tablet, "You might want to read up on everyone before we get there." Steve stares at it confused and Percy realizes he doesn't know how to use it.

"Just push the picture of the person you want to look at," Percy says helpfully pushing the picture of Tony Stark. Steve nods in thanks and begins watching.

•••

"We're about forty minutes out from home base sir," the pilot says after an hour. Coulson gets up and walks over to Steve and Percy.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Steve asks.

"A lot of people were," Coulson replies, "You were the world's first superhero. Dr. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula.

Steve looks at the green giant on the screen, "Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"No, not so much," Coulson replies, "When he's not that thing, though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Steve looks up confused obviously not getting the reference, "He's like a smart person," Coulson clarifies.

"I gotta say," Coulson starts after a few seconds of quiet, "it's an honor to meet you officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Percy facepalms as Coulson tries to recover, "I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Steve stands up to look out the window and Coulson follows him. "You know, it's really, it's just a, just a huge honor to have you on board this."

"I hope I'm the man for the job," Steve replies not looking at Coulson.

"Oh you are. Absolutely," Coulson replies confidently.

"Ok Coulson, enough fangirling," Percy call from the back of the plane, "Just ask him to sign your cards already."

"What cards?" Steve asks.

"His Captain America trading cards," Percy replies, "They're vintage."

When they finally land, Coulson leads them off the plane to where a red head is standing, "Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers and Percy," Coulson says introducing everyone.

"Ma'am," Steve says as Percy gives a small wave.

"Hi," Romanoff says curtly before turning to Coulson, "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there," Coulson says before walking away.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice," Romanoff remarks as they walk around the deck, "I thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"He talked about them the whole plane ride from California to New York," Percy grumbles.

"They're vintage. He's very proud," Romanoff says as they walk up to a nervous looking man with curly hair.

"Dr. Banner," Steve greets holding out his hand.

"Yeah, hi," Dr. Banner replies looking Steve over, "They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is, you can find the Cube," Steve says.

Dr. Banner nods, "Is that the only word on me."

"Only word I care about," Steve replies.

"Hi, I'm Percy," Percy says extending his hand, "My girlfriend is super jealous that I get to meet you she's a huge fan of your work on anti-electron collisions or something like that." Dr. Banner gives him a nervous smile before turning back to Steve.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe," Agent Romanoff says as engines start whirring.

"Is this a submarine?" Captain America asks.

"Really?" Dr. Banner smirks, "They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" Percy wishes it was a submarine, but he thinks that the ship is going on a different direction. The three men walk over to the cliff and they see a huge engine come out of the water. "No, no, this is much worse!" Dr. Banner shouts over the engines. Percy couldn't help but agree as he makes a quick prayer to Zeus.

As the ship lifts out of the water Percy, Dr. Banner, and Steve follow Romanoff to the control room. It's hub of activity as people check multiple part of the aircraft and make sure everything is running. Percy recognized the woman who recruited him in front.

"All engines operating. S.H.I.E.L.D. Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect. We're at level sir," she says to the man who must be in charge because he has the most screens and is in the middle.

"Good," he replies, "Let's vanish." The man turns around and Percy sees he has an eyepatch, "Gentlemen," he says walking towards them. Steve walks forwards and not so discreetly slips him a 10-dollar bill. "Mr. Parker, thank you for coming," the man says shaking Percy's hand.

"You're welcome, but I don't know what's happening or who you are," Percy remarks.

"There's a good reason for that, son. I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Fury replies.

"Percy Parker, college kid, but you already knew that," Percy jokes before walking away.

"Doctor, thank you for coming," Fury says walking up to Dr. Banner.

"Thanks for asking nicely," Dr. Banner says sarcastically, "So, um, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind," Fury replies.

"Where are you with that?" Dr. Banner asks, the man points him to Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell-phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us," Agent Coulson replies.

"That's still not going to find them in time," Romanoff says looking at a picture of a man.

"You have to narrow your field," Dr. Banner suggests, "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays," Dr. Banner instructs getting more comfortable, "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury nods, "Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" the two walk away and Percy follows.

"Do you need help with anything Doctor?" Percy asks once they're in the lab.

"I don't think so," Dr. Banner replies, "How did you get roped into this?"

"I can control water," Percy replies.

"You're hydrokinetic?" Dr. Banner asks surprised.

"Yeah, I'm a mutant, I guess, I don't really know," Percy rambles, "I mean I was born with powers, but I don't know where they came from."

"How'd you get on their radar?" Dr. Banner asks while typing away at the computer.

"You remember when Mt. Saint Helens erupted like five years ago?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, it was unexplainable because nothing indicated the eruption," Dr. Banner replies.

"Well that was me," Percy replies sheepishly.


	5. 2012 Part 2

May 2012

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Steve says once he and Romanoff return with Loki, Iron Man, and Loki's brother, Thor, "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri," Thor explains, "They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Steve mutters something in disbelief.

"So, he's building another portal," Dr. Banner concludes, "That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asks.

"He's an astrophysicist," Dr. Banner explains.

"He's a friend," Thor states.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," Romanoff says explaining the situation.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him," Steve says, "He's not leading an army from here."

"Steve is right," Percy said, "He's too calm. Loki wanted to get caught, so he must need something from us."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Dr. Banner remarks, "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Thor says ominously, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he's my brother." Percy sighs, much like Loki, this did not seem like the Thor that Magnus told him about, who were these people?

"He killed eighty people in two days," Romanoff counters.

"He's adopted," Thor mutters.

"I think it's about the mechanics," Dr. Banner says, "Iridium...What do they need iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony Stark interrupts walking into the room before muttering something to Coulson. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing," Stark remarks tapping Thor. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." He walks over to Fury's screens, "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails. That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see these?" Stark ends his ramble.

"He turns," Hill replies curtly.

"Sounds exhausting," Stark remarks, "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still need is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asks skeptically.

"Last night," Stark replies smugly, "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory paper. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"There was a reading?" Percy asks confused.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve cuts in.

"He would have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Dr. Banner says.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Stark agrees.

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Dr. Banner counters. Percy rubbed his temples; this was hurting his brain.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Stark says.

"Is that was just happened?" Steve remarks.

"Yeah I could've sworn you were speaking Spanish," Percy jokes.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner," Stark says shaking the scientist's hand, "Your work on antielectron collisions in unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

"Thanks," Dr. Banner replies.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube," Fury announces walking in, "I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon," Steve explains.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube," Fury states, "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand?" Thor says confused.

"I do," Steve exclaims excitedly, "I understood that reference." He looks around awkwardly.

"Good job," Percy claps trying to end the awkwardness but stops after seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Stark asks Dr. Banner.

"This way sir," Dr. Banner replies leading Stark out of the room.

•••

Percy makes his way down to Loki's cell and quickly looks over the man, "Who are you?" he asks stopping in front of the cage.

"Don't you know that already child?" the man replies a wicked grin spreading across his face, "I'm Loki."

"You say that, yet I'm not convinced," Percy replies pacing again, "You see Loki, the god of mischief is locked up. Not here, but in a cave with a snake dripping venom on him, with his wife Sigyn beside him. And he will stay there until Ragnarök, the end of the world. So, I ask this again, who are you?"

The man in the cage looks at Percy as if inspecting him, "You're one of their half-breeds, aren't you? Greek I presume, they always did favor the East. Isn't that right sea-spawn?" Loki says causing Percy to freeze angry that the man read him so easily, "You are correct, we are not the gods you know. In fact, we are not even of this world, so we are not tied to your puny human beliefs."

Just as Percy is about to reply Agent Romanoff walks in, "What are you doing here?" she asks him curiously looking between Percy and Loki.

"Nothing," Percy replies quickly leaving the room.

Percy soon spots Steve walking down the halls with a huge gun. "Where'd you get that?" he asks.

"Storage room, S.H.I.E.L.D. is making weapons with the Cube, just like HYDRA," Steve replies angrily. The two walk into the lab interrupting Tony's rant, "Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Cube to make weapons," Steve states, "Sorry the computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Why do you need these?" Percy asks thinking of governments attacking Camp Half-Blood.

Fury sighs, "Rogers we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. this does not mean we're making..."

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tony butts in pulling up the plans for the weapons on the screen, "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director," Steve remarks as Thor and Romanoff enter the lab, "The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Dr. Banner asks Romanoff.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?" Agent Romanoff asks.

Dr. Banner laughs, "I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." He and Agent Romanoff banter, then Dr. Banner flips the conversation, "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Cause of them," Fury says pointing at Percy and Thor.

"Me?" Thor asks surprised.

"Why?" Percy exclaims.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town," Fury explains. Everyone looks shocked and Percy sighs, what was the Director going to say about him? "Five years ago, a fourteen-year-old boy erupted Mt. Saint Helens. We learned that only are we not alone, we are hopelessly and hilariously outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor tries to explain.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury says, "And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Is that why we're here," Percy argues, "So you can control us?"

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve challenges.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor argues.

"A higher form?" Steve asks confused.

"Is there going to be a war?" Percy asks wearily.

"You forced our hand," Fury counters, "We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down," Tony remarks.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark," Fury shoots back.

Steve moves forward, "I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck-deep..."

"Hold on," Tony interrupts, "How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve remarks.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor remarks.

"And you'd think a god would be more evolved and not talk like Shakespeare," Percy replies sarcastically.

"Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asks Thor.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust," Thor bellows.

"Are you boys really that naïve?" Romanoff remarks, "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats." Percy sighs not liking this information, how many demigods were on the threat list.

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Dr. Banner says in disbelief.

"We all are," Romanoff replies.

"Wait you're on that list?" Stark remarks, "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Stark so help me God, "Steve mutters, "if you make one more wisecrack..."

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened."

"Show some respect."

"Respect what?"

"You speak of control, yet you cause chaos," Thor points out. Percy sighs, this was not going to be good if this team can't even work together to find the cube.

"That's his MO isn't it, I mean what are we a team? No no no we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos we're, we're a time bomb," Dr. Banner explains.

"The doctor's right," Percy says, "We're never going to be able to deal with Loki if we can't stop fighting each other."

"You need to step away," Fury demands looking at Dr. Banner.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony remarks.

"You know damn well why. Back off!" Steve exclaims.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

Steve smirks as everyone in the room watches the two cautiously, "Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Thor starts laughing, "You people are so petty and tiny."

"Yeah this is a team," Dr. Banner smirks.

"If only Loki could see us now, he'd love it," Percy rolls his eyes, this was going nowhere.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury starts, "would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

"Where? You rented my room," Dr. Banner interrupts.

Director Fury sighs, "The cell was just in case..."

"...in case you needed to kill me," Dr. Banner starts, "But you can't I know, I tried." Everyone stares at the Doctor in silence, "I got low. I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So, I moved on, I focused on helping other people, I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff, you want to know how I stay calm?" The Doctor asks. Percy realizes, he picked up the scepter somewhere in his speech. Percy wasn't the only one to notice, both Director Fury and Agent Romanoff go to grab their guns.

Percy takes a step towards Dr. Banner and puts his arms out in a peaceful stance, "Dr. Banner, put down the scepter," Percy says. The doctor looks down in confusion and shock as he slowly puts the scepter back.

Then, the computer beeps, it found the cube. Dr. Banner looks around, "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asks.

"I could get there fastest," Stark points out.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it," Thor explains.

"You're not going alone," Steve says.

"You're going to stop me?" Tony asks challenging him.

"You know we could go together," Percy suggests but it falls on deaf ears.

"Put on the suit, let's find out," Steve replies.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony says as the two get closer.

"Put on the suit," Steve states.

An explosion rocks the ship and Percy is thrown into the hallway. He quickly runs to the detention center to make sure Loki is still there.

"Ah, sea-spawn, how are you doing?" Loki asks a smirk spreading across his face.

"Fine, and you?" Percy replies scanning the entrances for Barton or other brainwashed agents.

The roar of what must be the Hulk echoes through the ship, "Oh it just got much better," Loki grins.

"So, what's your play?" Percy asks, "You want the Tesseract, but for what?"

"Oh, I don't want the Tesseract, I want to watch the earth burn," Loki replies grinning wickedly.

"But why because Thor likes it? That's seriously petty," Percy remarks, "And I've met Zeus." Thunder rumbles in the distance. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Percy remarks earning an eyebrow raise from Loki. "Look, I've met gods, titans, and giants much scarier than you," Percy says, "And if I've learned one thing it that you people always want something, power, revenge, a good laugh. So, why are you here?"

Loki examines Percy once more, "You're different from most of them, almost as if you actually care for these mortals." He spits out the last word as if it disgusts him.

Percy glares at the man, "I do, in fact, care for mortals. Because, for the most part, they're good."

Loki cackles sending shivers down Percy's spine, "You think you're so high and mighty, but you're just a pawn on the gods' chess board."

"I'm not a pawn," Percy retorts back, "I am not scared of them."

Just as Loki is about to reply the ship rocks again, Percy is thrown into the hallway. Debris falls and pins his legs to the ground. Percy extends his senses for water and finds some in a nearby bathroom. He feels the familiar tug in his gut as the brings the water towards him.

Soon, his legs are free, and he runs back into the detention center only to find it in chaos. Thor is in the cage and Loki is at the control panel about to drop him. Percy charges the god as he laughs, "The half-breed thinks he can defeat a god."

Suddenly, Coulson walks in with one of the weapons Percy saw earlier. Before he can shoot, Loki appears behind him and stabs him. "No!" Both Percy and Thor shout, Loki drops the cage with Thor and Percy runs over to Coulson.

"You're going to lose," Coulson says as Percy tries patch him up and stop the bleeding.

"Why is that?" Loki asks.

"You lack conviction," Coulson mutters before shooting the gun and blowing Loki into the next room.

"So that's what it does," Coulson mutters before Fury runs in with medics and Percy is ushered away.


	6. 2012 Part 3

May 2012

Everyone, minus Thor and Dr. Banner, sits around the table, defeated as Fury paces in front of them, "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket," Fury announces, "guess he never did get you to sign them." The Director throws the bloodstained cards on the table in from of Captain America. "We're dead in the air up here, our communications, location of the Cube, Banner, Thor, I got nothing for you, lost my one good eye. You had that coming." Fury starts pacing again, "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more, see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Stark abruptly stands up and walks out of the room, Fury sighs, "Well it's an old fashioned notion."

Captain America finds Percy standing in the lab a few hours later, "You got a suit?"

"Not really, I mean I got some armor, but that's about it," Percy rambles

"Well suit up, I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. has some spare gear around here somewhere," Captain America says, "Meet us in Bay 6."

After putting on some light armor, Percy walks over to Bay 6 to find Captain America, Agent Barton, and Agent Romanoff stealing a jet. They all get in the jet and head toward the city.

"Stark we're on your three, heading northeast," Romanoff says as they jet nears the city.

"What'd you stop for drive though?" Stark jokes, "Swing up Park, I'll lay 'em out for you." Romanoff and Barton take out the aliens following Stark and start flying up the tower to try and take them out in the air. They spot Thor and Loki fighting on the roof.

"Nat?" Barton says directing her attention to the brothers.

"See 'em," she replies aims the jet's weapons at Loki. The god quickly shoots the jet with his scepter and they spiral towards the ground. Percy and Steve hang onto the ceiling as Barton lands the jet on the sidewalk. The four of them run out of the jet.

"We gotta get back up there!" Captain America exclaims amongst the chaos.

Suddenly, they hear a loud noise and a shadow passes over the street. The four look up to see a giant whale-like creature fly out of the portal towards the city. They stare at is as it passes over them, aliens jumping out into the buildings. "Stark, you seeing this?" Captain America asks.

"Seeing, still working on believing," Stark replies from his vantage point above, "Have you seen Banner yet?"

"Banner?" Captain America replies confused.

"Just keep me posted," Stark replies before looking for a way to attack the creature. Captain America, Romanoff, Barton, and Percy stay on the ground taking down any aliens that come close to them.

"We got civilians trapped in the buildings," Hawkeye says as they all huddle behind a taxi.

Three alien crafts fly overhead blowing up everything on the street, "Loki," Captain America mutters, "They're fish in a barrel down there."

More aliens land on the bridge, Captain America looks between them and the civilians, "We got this, it's good, go," Romanoff says.

"You think you can hold them off?" Captain America asks.

Barton grins, "Captain, it'd be my genuine pleasure," he replies getting his arrows ready.

Captain America and Percy jump off the bridge on to the bus below as the alien crafts start shooting again. The two jump on to the ground and narrowly miss the explosion behind them. They race though the streets towards the group of police officers, Captain America jumps and land on the hood of a police car. "You need men in these buildings, there are people inside and they could be running right into the line of fire," Captain America orders pointing to his right, "You take them to the basement or though the subway, you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" the police officer exclaims.

As if on cue, aliens drop from the sky next to Percy and Captain America. The two easily take them down and tune back towards the officers, "Because he's Captain America!" Percy smirks. The police officer quickly repeats Captain America's orders in his walkie-talkie and they get to work.

Percy finds himself alone when the air shimmers in front of him. Annabeth's worried face peers out at him, "Percy are you okay? I saw on the news there's something happening in New York, is it Loki?"

Percy nods, "It's not the same Loki that Magnus stopped, it's like they're aliens pretending to be gods. Anyways he brought an army to Earth."

"I'll look into it. Camp is on standby, should I tell them to help?" Annabeth asks.

"No," Percy says immediately, "The mortal organization is already suspicious, we can't risk exposure. Also, I think we have it handled."

"Percy," Annabeth looks at him sadly, "Be safe."

Percy grins, "Course Wise Girl. Now I have to go, people to save, aliens to kill." Percy slashes his hand through the mist ending the call.

Percy fights his way back to Captain America, Romanoff and Barton, they are soon joined by Thor who flies down electrocuting more aliens. "What's the story upstairs?" Captain America asks.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable," Thor replies.

"Thor's right we gotta deal with these guys," Stark says.

"How do we do this?" Romanoff asks looking around overwhelmed.

"As a team," Captain America replies.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor states.

"Yeah, get in line," Barton mutters.

"Save it," Captain America says sternly, "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need, without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's going to need us to..." Captain America trails off as the sound of a motor scooter gets louder and louder. The groups turns around and Dr. Banner slowly gets off the scooter. Everyone runs over glad to finally have the team be complete.

"So," Dr. Banner says looking around, "This all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Romanoff mutters.

"Sorry," Dr. Banner mutters remembering his incident earlier.

"No, we could use a little worse," Romanoff replies.

"Stark, we got him," Captain America says.

"Banner?" Stark asks for confirmation.

"Just like you said," Captain America confirms smiling.

"Well tell him to suit up," Stark says, "I'm bringing the party to you." He flies around the corner followed by one of the giant space whales.

"I don't see how that's a party," Romanoff remarks as the whale barrels down the street.

"Dr. Banner," Captain America says, "Now might be a good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret Cap, I'm always angry," Banner says before turning into the Hulk and stopping the space whale. It flies tail over head towards the Avengers.

"Hold on!" Stark exclaims throwing a bomb. Captain America hides him and Romanoff under his shield and Percy and Barton run for cover as the bomb explodes.

The Avengers end up in a circle looking out into the city. Percy can almost hear the dramatic music playing in the background. "Guys," Natasha says alerting every to the portal. More space whales are pouring out.

"Call it Cap," Stark remarks.

"Alright, listen up," Captain America says taking charge, "Until we can close that portal up there, what we're going to do is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, I want you to call out patterns and strays. Stark, I want you on perimeter, anything gets more than three blocks out I want you to turn it back or turn it to ash."

"Give me a lift?" Barton asks.

"Alright, you better crunch up like a mussel," Stark says before grabbing Barton and taking off.

"Thor," Captain America says turning towards the god, "You gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up." Thor nods and flies up to portal. "The three of us, stay here, keep the fighting on the ground. And Hulk," Captain America says turning towards the green man, "Smash!" The Hulk grins before jumping up and attacking aliens on the buildings.

Percy makes his way down the streets stopping aliens. He looks up and realizes he's a few blocks away from the Empire State Building, Percy hears a low rumble and turns. In front of him is a drakon, it's identical to the one from four years ago. Percy feels an overwhelming sense of dread, there was no way he could beat it. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a girl in Greek armor running at it. He thinks it's Clarisse at first, but she turns, and he sees blue eyes peering out at him. Selina. "No!" Percy exclaims, but he can't move, can't do anything as the daughter of Aphrodite charges at monster.

A hand grabs Percy, and he whirls around and swings Riptide. It passes through the person and then does Percy realize who it is. "Hey kid, it's just me," Iron Man says flipping up his mask, "Are you okay? You were just standing there."

Percy turns back to the street and realize what he had taken for a drakon was one of Loki's aliens flying through the sky, "Yeah, just zones out for a bit," Percy says shaking his head as if to clear out the memory.

Tony stares at him for a bit before flipping his visor back down, "Okay kid, you're getting close to the perimeter, head back towards the Tower. Find Cap," Iron Man instructs flying upp to intercept the alien. Percy nods and walks back towards the portal, he couldn't let himself get distracted like that.

Percy eventually finds Captain America and Romanoff talking, "Cap this doesn't mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal," Romanoff says looking tired.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," Captain America replies.

"This isn't about guns," Romanoff replies spotting Loki and his scepter.

Captain America sees her gaze, "If you wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

"I gotta ride," Romanoff replies looking at the alien crafts flies above, "I could use a boost though."

"You sure about this?" Captain America asks readying his shield.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun," Natasha replies looking nervous. She runs and jumps off the shield landing on an alien crafts passing overhead. Percy and Captain America split up to cover more ground.

The National Guard finally arrives, "Hey, protect the civilians, make sure the aliens don't get into the subways," Percy orders.

"Who are you?" the soldier asks.

Percy sighs, "I'm part of the Avengers, just listen, keep the civilians safe, we'll take care of everything else." The soldier goes to protest as a troop of aliens drop next to them. Percy easily takes then all down, "Go on!" Percy exclaims at the shocked soldier.

"Okay," he replies, "Protect the civilians, the Avengers have the rest under control," the soldier orders into his walkie-talkie.

Percy spots Iron Man falling out of an explosion and runs over to help him as aliens surround them. "Stark you hear me?" Fury calls, "You have a missile heading straight for the city."

"How long?" asks Stark.

"Three minutes at best, it's big enough to wipe out Midtown," Fury explains.

"I got them; you get the missiles!" Percy shouts as Stark takes off, and he quickly takes out the remaining aliens.

"I can close it," Romanoff says, "Does anyone copy, I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Captain America exclaims.

"No!" both Percy and Stark say at the same time.

"Wait," Stark says.

"Stark," Captain America says sternly, "These things are still coming."

"I got a nuke coming, it's going to blow in less than a minute," Stark states

Percy meets up with Captain America and Thor as Stark takes the missile into the portal. They see the explosion and all the aliens simultaneously die. "He's not going to make it back out, there's not gravity in space," Percy exclaims.

"Close it," Captain America says solemnly.

Romanoff closes the portal and Percy focuses on the water in Stark's suit and pulls him through the portal. "Son of a gun," Captain America mutters as Tony falls through the sky.

"He's not slowing down," Thor points out getting his hammer ready to fly up and catch Stark. However, the Hulk grabs him midair and they roughly land on the ground. The three run over and Thor rolls Stark over and pulls of his mask. Captain America listens for a heartbeat but can't hear anything through the metal suit. They all look at Stark sadly.

Suddenly, Hulk roars and Stark jerks awake. "What the hell," Tony mutters, "What just happened, please tell me nobody kissed me."

Captain America relaxes, "We won," he says smiling.

"Alright yay, alright good job guys, let's just not come in tomorrow, just take a day," Stark rambles, "Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here, I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet," Thor says reminding them of Loki.

"And then shawarma after," Stark says. They help him up and walk to the tower where Romanoff and Barton are waiting.

They surround Loki who sighs in defeat, "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now," Loki mutters.

They put Loki in handcuffs and more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrive to take care of the Tesseract and Scepter. "I'm going to coordinate search and rescue," Captain America says.

"I'm going to coordinate search and rescue," Loki mocks turning into Captain America.

"I'll help you," Percy says running over, "Then I'm heading out." He wanted to sneak out before S.H.I.E.L.D. asked any more questions.

"Hey wait," Stark says grabbing his shoulder, "even though I have no idea who you are, you got spunk kid, and I respect that. If you ever need a place to stay, someone to talk to, or anything else, my tower is always open if you need."

"Thanks," Percy nods before running off after Captain America. When they reach the lobby Percy instantly recognizes the messenger God in his signature jogger outfit and cell phone. "Bye Captain, I'll see you around," Percy mock salutes running towards the god.

"Hermes, what up?" Percy asks trying to be casual.

"Percy, how are you doing?" Hermes replies fidgeting nervously.

"Cut the crap, I'm pretty sure you're not here for a social call," Percy states.

"Sadly no, the Olympian Council wants to talk with you," Hermes says. Percy sighs rubbing his face, of course he couldn't catch a break with those guys.

"Let's get this over with," Percy grumbles before the god flashes them to Olympus. Percy opens his eyes as realized that they're in front of the Council. "What up?"

Zeus sighs, "Percy, due to your involvement with the new Avengers team. We believe that you are a part of the next Great Prophecy."

Percy makes an annoyed noise, "Why does this always happen to me! Why now?"

"The prophecy seems to reference the Avengers. We did not believe that it would come to pass for many years, so we did not tell anyone when Rachel first announced it," Apollo explains giving Percy a sad look.

"Well, what is it?" Percy asks expectantly.

Heroes and a half-blood together must fight,

Metal wants to plunge the world into the night.

The accords divide and the soldiers depart,

Six are needed to tear the world apart.

Half will die as the Titan achieves his aim,

Only with the heist they'll reach the Endgame.

"Sounds lovely," Percy mutters after Apollo finishes, "So I'm assuming I am the 'half-blood'. Who's the Titan?"

"We don't know," Poseidon gives Percy a pitying look, "I am so sorry about this Percy, I never wanted this to happen to you."

"It's fine," Percy says trying to crack a smile, "Third time's a charm, right? Now could I get a ride back to California?"

•••

"Why can't the Fates just leave me alone!" Percy exclaims once he explained everything to Annabeth.

Annabeth sighs, "We just have to hope that everything will end eventually."

"But when! How many more prophecies will there be? When will it end?" Percy shouts pacing the living room of their small apartment.

"Percy, it will be okay. We can make it through this," Annabeth explains hearing the pipes rattling.

"How many people need to die before the Fates are satisfied!" Percy says angrily, "I wish I could walk up to them and just..." He pauses tears streaming down his face. "I just want a normal life."

"So do I," Annabeth replies, "But we both know that's not possible. We're not normal, so our life will never be. Plus, you're a superhero now, our lives just got so much more complicated."


	7. 2015 Part 1

May 2015

"Parker, Captain Bryant wants to see you," Commander Jones states entering the barracks.

"Yes sir," Percy replies before following the man to the Captain's office. When they get there Percy recognized Agent Hill talking to Captain Bryant.

"Parker, thanks to Agent Hill, you now have 96 hours of leave to help her out, I expect you back here Saturday ready at 06:00 for training," Captain Bryant explains.

"Yes sir," Percy replies saluting. He then follows Agent Hill outside to a Quinjet. "Ok what's going on?" Percy asks, "Is it the Avengers?"

"Yes, they'll explain when we get there," Hill replies.

•••

"So, what happened?" Percy asks when he arrives at the Avengers Tower, "And this better be a potentially world ending crisis because I was in the middle of something very important."

Stark raises an eyebrow, "We don't need your help, you can go back to kissing your girlfriend or whatever."

"Well Hill seems to think you do because she pulled me out of boot camp to bring me here," Percy snaps back.

"You're in the army?" Steve says in shock.

"Navy, I'm training to be a SEAL," Percy replies, "Now can we get on to what happened."

"We were attacking a HYDRA base trying to find Loki's Scepter in Sokovia, and we were attacked by two enhanced individuals. One boy with super speed and a girl with telepathic abilities," Captain America explains.

"Cap also called me out on my language," Stark interrupts and Steve sighs.

"As I was saying, we secured the Scepter and returned to the tower. Then someone decided to mess around with the Scepter," Captain America says giving Stark a look, "and apparently tried to integrate it with AI technology. He was successful, so now an evil robot is on the lose in the internet."

"Ok," Stark says interrupting, "I was trying to create a global peacekeeping AI for the next time aliens came." Percy nods, it would make their job a lot easier.

"Anyways, now we're going to intercept a friend of Strucker's, Ulysses Klaus," Steve explains.

•••

They arrive at Klaus' cargo ship and Percy watches from above as Stark, Cap, and Thor advance on Ultron.

Soon, it all goes south and Percy finds himself fighting Klaus's men. Then he senses the girl come up behind him. He turns around.

Percy finds himself at Camp Half-Blood, the camp is in flames, and everything sounds muted. He spots Annabeth walking towards him, she's smiling. "What's going on?" Percy asks.

"We're done with the gods, don't you remember? You were the one who suggested it. We're going to march on Olympus, we're going to replace them," Annabeth replies her voice giddy.

"They'd kill us all!" Percy exclaims.

"They wouldn't, they've become too attached to us. Plus they need their pawns," Annabeth replies.

"Where is everyone, where's Chiron and Dionysus?" Percy asks looking around at the abandoned camp.

"Everyone's wait for us at the boarder, Camp Jupiter is there too. We took care of the old centaur, and that wine god fled to Olympus after he saw his fate," Annabeth explains, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head? We did all of this together." The two hear the sound of the conch horn. "Come on, " Annabeth starts walking, "That would be the Hunters, for their sake I hope Thalia changed her mind." The two walk to Thalia's pine tree where the rest of the two camps are assembled, Percy starts to feel himself lose control of his body.

"I hope you made the right choice Grace," Percy hears himself threaten as he comes face to face with his cousin.

Thalia scowls at the use of her last name, "Snap out of it Percy, this isn't you," she pleads.

"Are you telling you don't hate the gods too, after everything they did to you?" Percy asks staring Thalia down.

Thalia glares back, "Artemis..."

"What about Hera, she stole your brother from you?" Percy smirks causing Thalia to scowl again. 

"Hera may not be my favorite, but I'm not turning my back on the gods," Thalia states standing her ground.

Percy stares down at her menacingly, "Oh Thals, and I was going to give you Artemis's throne." Percy watches himself hold out his hand, and feels the familiar tug in his gut. Thalia crumples to the ground writhing in pain as Percy boiling her blood. "No!" Percy exclaims, but no sound comes out. He feels the glee his other self has from harming Thalia, like the glee in Tartarus when he controlled the poison. Percy promised himself to never use that power again, that part of him should never be let out. Soon Thalia is dead and Percy looks over the rest of the Hunters, "The next person that disobeys me will have the same fate," He announces to the wide-eyed Hunters.

"Hey Percy, kid wake up!" Clint calls waking Percy with a start, "Kid calm down, you're rocking the plane!" Clint exclaims. Percy quickly takes deep breaths and the plane stops shaking. "Are you good kid?" Clint asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad memory," Percy lies.

"Okay, help me put Captain America in a seat, he's not as light as he looks," Clint says. Percy follows the orders and they wait for Stark to return with Banner before taking off.

A few hours later, Agent Hill gives them a bleak status report and Tony walks over to Clint who's flying. "Where are we going?" he asks.

"Safehouse," Clint replies.

A few hours later they land in a field near a farm. "What is this place?" Thor asks as they walk up to the house.

"Safehouse," Tony replies sarcastically as they walk in. It's a cute house Percy thinks as they walk in.

"Honey, I'm home," Clint says carefully as he walks into the house supporting Natasha. A woman walks into the room holding some artwork, she must be Clint's wife. She puts it down and walks over to Clint. "Hi...company...sorry...go ahead," Clint mutters before they kiss and hug.

"This is an agent of some kind," Tony blurts.

"Gentleman," Clint says, "This is Laura."

"I know all your names," Laura smiles flustered. Tony raises his hand and does a small wave.

"Oh, they're coming," Clint says as footsteps thunders down the stairs.

"Dad!" Lila exclaims.

"Hi sweetheart! Hey buddy!" Clint says picking up Lila and hugging Cooper, "How are you guys doing?"

"These are smaller agents," Tony remarks as Clint continues talking to his kids, Percy elbows him to shut up.

"Did you bring Aunty Nat?" Lila asks.

"Why don't you hug her and find out!" Natasha says as Lila runs into her arms.

"Sorry for barging in on you," Steve apologizes.

"Yeah, we would've called ahead but we were too busy having no idea you existed," Tony says sarcastically causing Percy to sigh and facepalm.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined," Clint explains, "Kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D. files, I'd also like to keep it that way," he finishes in a whisper, "I figured it's a good place to lay low."

Percy sees Thor walking out of the house and Captain America follows him. They talk for a few minutes before Thor flies away. Percy goes outside and sits on the porch to think and clear his head. He didn't quite understand the dream, but it seemed so real. He swore never again to use that side of his powers, but watching that happen a part of him wanted to do it again. Percy shakes his head trying to get the thought out of his brain, they had bigger things the worry about like Ultron.

•••

Natasha looks at Fury, "Well as good as this time was boss, but I was kinda hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that."

"I do," Fury says looking around, "I have you. Back in the day I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else, you kids had all the tech you could dream of. Here we all are back on earth with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission and whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this laid in a grave, so stand, outwit the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Natasha says trying to make a joke.

"You know what Romanoff?" Steve smiles, and Natasha smirks.

"So, what does he want?" Fury asks.

"To become better, better than us," Steve realizes, "He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies," Tony pipes up, "The human form is inefficient biologically speaking we're outmoded, but he keeps coming back to it."

"When you two programed him to protect the human race you amazingly failed," Natasha remarks.

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve," Bruce mutters, "Ultron's going to evolve." The team realizes that Ultron needed Dr. Cho and her cradle to 'evolve', Tony decides to go the Oslo to find the mysterious hacker that keeps changing the nuclear codes, while the rest of the Avengers stop Ultron in Korea. 

•••

"Two minutes stay close, "Captain says before heading inside the lab. Percy hears him talking to Dr. Cho.

"Truck from the lab," Clint says from the Quinjet, "On the loop by the bridge"

"Well he's defiantly unhappy, I'm going to keep him that way," Captain America shouts after boarding Ultron's truck.

"You're not a match for him Captain," Hawkeye says seriously.

Captain America nods, "Thanks Barton," he mutters. Percy jumps off the Quinjet and lands on the roof of the truck with a thud.

"We can get him together," Percy smiles before Ultron blasts Captain America off the back of the truck. Captain America manages to recover and land next to Percy on the top. Ultron flies up and blasts Captain America which he blocks with his shield. Ultron monologues yet again. Captain America throws his shield and soon Percy, Captain America, and Ultron are locked in battle. Ultron throws Captain America's shield and it flies away as he blasts the duo. Percy throws up a quick water shield and shields the two.

After a few more minutes of fighting Black Widow arrives with Captain America's shield. Then Ultron tackles Captain America onto a train and Percy follows.

"Ok I'm going in, Cap can you keep him occupied," Black Widow asks.

Captain America sighs, "What do you think I've been doing?" Percy laughs and they resume fighting.

Suddenly, the Maximoff twins appear and help the Avengers fight Ultron. "Please, don't do this," Ultron says disappointed.

"What choice do we have?" Scarlet Witch asks before Ultron flies out of the train.

"I've lost him, he's heading your way," Captain America says to Black Widow. He quickly assesses the situation.

"Civilians in our path," Captain America says to Quicksilver, then he turns to Scarlet Witch, "Can you stop this thing?" He asks. She nods before her hands glow red and Percy feels the train slowing. Percy pulls the moisture from the air and helps to slow the train down.

The train finally stops on a city street, and Percy, Captain America, and Scarlet Witch help people off.

"I'm fine, I just need to take a minute," Quicksilver says trying to catch his breath as Wanda fusses over him.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one," Captain America says walking over.

"They did juts help us save a train full of civilians, I think he deserves one," Percy says causing Captain America to frown.

"The cradle, did you get it?" Scarlet Witch asks. Captain America responds and the two banter for a minute.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it, where do you think he would get that from?" Scarlet Witch counters.


	8. 2015 Part 2

May 2015

"I'm going to say this once," Steve says stepping into the room with Percy, Wanda, and Pietro.

"How about 'none-ce'," Tony replies not looking up.

"Shut it down," Steve demands.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tony remarks back.

"You don't know what you're doing," Steve protests.

"And you do?" Bruce questions, "She's not in your head?"

"I know you're angry," Wanda says stepping out from behind Steve.

"Oh," Bruce scoffs, "We're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

"Banner after everything that's happened?" Steve starts.

"It's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony exclaims.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda exclaims.

"This isn't a game," Steve argues. Percy gives Pietro a look and he runs around unplugging the cradle.

"No no, go on," Pietro says, "You were saying?" Suddenly, the kid falls through the floor.

"Pietro!" Wanda exclaims.

"I'm rerouting the upload," Tony says turning back towards the computer. Steve throws his shield and Tony summons his suit and blasts Steve in the chest.

Wanda goes to help him but Bruce grabs her from behind, "Go ahead, piss me off," the doctor mutters.

"Let her go Banner," Percy says as Clint runs up the stairs with a gun. Steve and Tony start fighting and Wanda frees herself from Banner as Thor slides into the room. Percy's eyes widen as he runs towards the cradle. Thor lands on top of it and summons lighting, bringing it down on the cradle.

"Wait!" Banner exclaims. the machine hums to life before exploding, throwing everyone backwards. A red skinned machine lands on top and everyone stares at it in shock. It looks around before flying towards Thor who throws it through a glass wall and into the living room. It stops itself in front of the window and looks out over the city. Everyone inches closer to attack, but Thor hold up his hand to stop them. Percy got his sword ready.

As the machine turns around, Thor sets his hammer on the table and walks over, "I'm sorry," the machine mutters manifesting clothes, "That was...odd. Thank you."

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asks feeling betrayed.

"I've had a vision," Thor says, "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center. Is that," Thor explains pointing to the glowing gem in the robot's forehead, the stone from Loki's scepter.

"What, the gem?" Banner asks confused.

"It's the Mind Stone," Thor explains, "It's one of the six infinity stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparallel in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring it here?" Steve asks.

"Stark is right," Thor replies.

"Oh it's definitely the end times," Banner mutters.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron," Thor says.

"Not alone," the robot cuts in

"Why does your vision sound like JARVIS?" Steve asks walking closer.

"We reconfigured JARVIS's matrix," Tony explains walking closer, "To create something new."

"I think I've had my fill of new," Steve mutters.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron," the Vision says.

"You're not?" Steve asks skeptically.

"I'm not Ultron, I'm not JARVIS either," the Vision explains, "I am..."

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation," Wanda says.

"Look again," the Vision replies.

"Yeah," Clint laughs, "Your self-approval means jack to me."

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone," Thor says, "And is nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with is on our side..."

"Is it?" Steve asks, he turns towards the Vision, "Are you? On our side?" Everyone looks towards the Vision for his answers.

"I don't think it's that simple," the Vision mutters.

"Well it better get real simple real soon," Steve replies.

"I'm on the side of life," Vision says, "Ultron isn't. He will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asks.

"You," the Vision replies.

"Where?" Pietro asks.

"Sokovia, he's got Nat there too," Clint says.

"If we're wrong about you," Banner threatens walking closer, If you're the monster that Ultron made you to be. What will you do?" Everyone looks at the robot for a minute as he thinks.

"I don't want to kill Ultron," he says, "He's unique and he's in pain, but that pain will roll over the earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now and not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, I'm not what you intended, so there may be no way to make you trust me, but we need to go," the Vision finishes picking up Thor's hammer. Everyone stares at him in shocked silence as Thor takes it and the Vision walks away.

"Alright," Thor mutters, he pats Tony on the back, "Well done."

Steve turns towards everyone, "Three minutes. Get what you need." Percy nods as everyone splits up.

Wanda and Pietro look around, unsure what to do, "Come on," Percy says waving them over, "We have some spare clothes you can borrow." He leads them to where the extra clothes are, "Take whatever you want," Percy says before leaving them there. He finds Stark, Banner, and Steve talking.

"No way we all get through this," Tony says, "If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. There's going to be blood on the floor."

"I've got no plans tomorrow night," Steve remarks.

"I get first crack at the big guy," Tony says, "Iron Man's the one he's waiting for."

"That's true, he hates you the most," the Vision point out walking by.

"Ultron knows we're coming, odd are we'll be riding into heavy fire," Steve announces once everyone is on the plane, "And that's what we signed up for, but the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today, but we can do our best to protect them, and we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Romanoff, we clear the field. Keep the fight between us," Steve pauses, "Ultron thinks we're monsters, that we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him, it's about whether he's right." Captain America finished his speech and everyone splits up. Thor and Banner go underground to find Romanoff, Stark confronts Ultron, and everyone else evacuates the city.

As they are evacuating the civilians, hundreds of robots climb out of the ground and start attacking the civilians. Percy and the rest of the Avengers split up and start taking down robots.

Suddenly, the ground shakes, the city starts rising into the air. "Go go, get away from the edge!" Percy exclaims as the ground starts crumbling away.

Then he hears Ultron's voice coming through his robots, "Do you see, the beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword, and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me, it means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal."

Percy sees Captain America get hit by a robot, "Cap you got incoming," Stark says.

"Incoming already came in," Captain America replies causing Percy to laugh. "Stark you worry about bringing the city down safely, the rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off." Percy nods before running off to help people. He sees a building collapsing with people still inside, Percy holds out his arm and the water from the nearby river forms a protective dome around the people.

"I got you, come on," Percy says trying to calm the family down. They run out from under the building, "Find somewhere safe and secure, and hide." Percy sees Thor and Captain America getting surrounded by robots and he runs over to help them.

"Thor!" Ultron says flying out of nowhere, "You're bothering me." He picks up the god on thunder and flying away with him.

"Alright," Percy hears Clint say over the comms, "We're all clear here."

"We are not clear," Captain America replies, "We are very not clear."

"Yes, come help!" Percy exclaims fighting the robots that surround him.

"Alright, coming to you," Clint replies.


	9. 2015 Part 3

May 2015

Percy and Captain America help the civilians find shelter, 'The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What do you got Stark?" Captain America asks.

"Well nothing great." Stark sighs, "Maybe a way to blow up the city. I have a way so it won't impact the surface if you guys can get clear."

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan," Captain America replies.

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second," Stark reasons, "We're gonna have to make a choice."

"Cap these people are going nowhere," Romanoff says, 'If Stark finds a way to blow this rock."

"Not 'till everyone's safe," Captain America replies.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there," Romanoff sighs, "There's no math there."

"Captain, I get that you want to save everyone, but if this thing starts falling towards the earth, I'm blasting it to pieces. I won't let you endanger the whole world for a city," Percy says coldly.

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it," Captain America replies.

"I didn't say we should leave," Romanoff nods as Captain America gives her a shocked look, "There's worse ways to go. Where else am I going to get a view like this?" She looks out over the clouds and smiles.

"Glad you like the view Romanoff," Percy hears Fury's voice over their comms, "It's about to get better." The three of them gasp as the Helicarrier rises above the clouds, Percy could say it was the second happiest he ever was to see an aircraft. "Nice right?" Fury continues, "Took a lot of mothballs and a couple of old friends, she's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury you son of a bitch," Captain America mutters.

"Oh who, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury jokes. Percy sees the side of the ship open and smaller ships, presumably to bring the civilians onto the Helicarrier, are deployed and fly towards them.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Pietro asks in awe.

"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D.'s supposed to be," Captain America replies.

"This is not so bad," Pietro smirks.

The lifeboats dock on the edge of the city, "Let's load 'em up," Captain America orders as he turns and goes towards where the civilians are hiding.

People flood out of the building as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ready the lifeboats, Percy makes sure no robots attack the crowd and everyone safely gets on a ship. Once everyone is onboard, the ship takes off towards the Helicarrier.

"Thor I got a plan," Stark exclaims.

"We're out of time," Thor replies, "They're coming for the core."

"Rhodey, get the rest of the people on that carrier," Stark orders, "Avengers, time to work for a living." Percy makes his way to the cathedral with the core and find all the Avengers fighting robots.

"What's the drill?" Romanoff asks when she arrives.

"This," Stark replies pointing to a metal machine in the middle of the cathedral, "is the drill, If Ultron gets his hands on the core, we lose."

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor exclaims seeing Ultron fly down. The robot raises his arms and hundreds of his minions pour out of the city and surround the cathedral.

Captain America sighs, "You had to ask."

"This is the best I can do," Ultron says, "This is exactly what I wanted, all of you against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Well," Stark speaks up, "like the old man said, together." The Hulk roars as the robots charge and the fight truly begins. The Avengers are all surrounding the drill, not letting the robots reach it. Percy slices robots with his sword and uses water to cut through the robots' armor and fry their circuits.

Vision, Stark, and Thor blast Ultron, wearing him down, until the Hulk punches him across the city. The rest of the robots retreat, so Stark, War Machine, Thor, and Vision fly to take them down.

"We gotta move out," Captain America says turning towards everyone left, "even I can tell the air's getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep the stragglers, be right behind you."

"What about the core?" Barton asks.

"I'll protect it," Wanda says, Barton gives her a look, "It's my job."

Barton nods, "Nat, Percy, this way," the archer says and the three head towards the boats.

•••

"I know what I need to do," Barton says while they're driving to the boat, "The dining room, if I knock out that east wall, it'd make a nice work space for Laura. Put up some baffling so you can't hear the kids run around, what do you think?"

"You guys always eat in the kitchen anyways," Romanoff responds.

"No one eats in a dining room," Barton remarks as they reach the boat. They hear the Hulk smashing a few blocks away, "You don't have a lot of time," Clint warns.

"So get your ass on a boat," Romanoff replies hopping out of the car. Percy follows Barton into the boat and sits down finally relaxing. When he looks up, Barton is running across the street towards a kid. Barton picks up the kid as the Quinjet comes barreling down the street guns blazing. Percy almost sees it happening in slow motion, Barton turning his back to the jet in an effort to protect the kid, the blue blur, and Pietro dead on the ground his shirt red with blood. Percy runs over and Barton shakes his head. Captain America helps Percy carry the body to the boat and Percy sits next to it in defeat.

Then, the city fell. Percy raced to the edge of the boat as the city plunged towards the earth. It blows up in a blue light and millions of pieces of rock rain down on the earth.

August 2015

"Aunt May, I know this is a bad time, but how did Uncle Ben propose to you?" Percy asks.

"Oh Percy, it was magical, we went to Coney Island and we rode on that big roller coaster, the one that you and Peter love to ride," Aunt May explains tearing up, "and when we got near the top of the big hill, he pulled out a ring and proposed at the top of a roller coaster. I still can't believe he didn't drop the ring, but I screamed yes, and we kissed as we went down the hill."

"That's amazing," Percy says daydreaming.

"Why do you ask, you're not a sappy romantic like me?" May asks.

"I want to propose to Annabeth. She's coming for the week and I want to ask her then," Percy replies.

May squeals, "Of course I'll help you, you two are practically soulmates. Did you get a ring?"

"Yeah," Percy replies, "A friend made it for me, he owed me a favor." He pulls out a box and opens it.

"That's beautiful, she'll love it!" May says, "Now onto our plan..."

A few hours later there's a knock on the door. Percy opens it and there stand Annabeth. "Hi, how was your drive?" He asks.

"Good, what are we having for dinner?" Annabeth asks looking around Percy into the kitchen.

"Picnic," Percy replies holding up a picnic basket.

"Where are we going Percy?" Annabeth asks as Percy leads her, blindfolded, onto the beach.

"Almost there," Percy says struggling to balance the picnic basket and leading Annabeth, "ok, we're here."

Annabeth looks around, "It's beautiful," she says as Percy unpacks their picnic.

"What would you like, I have apples, subs, and cupcakes," Percy asks.

"I'll have an apple," Annabeth replies absentmindedly.

"Catch," Percy says tossing her an apple.

Annabeth catches the apple and turns away smirking, "You know, in Ancient Greece throwing an apple at a girl was a way of proposing," she muses.

"Did you want a ring too?" Percy says kneeling and pulling out a box. Annabeth turns around and gasps, in the box sits a sea green stone set in a silver band with olive tree designs. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy asks.

"Yes, yes yes yes yes!" Annabeth exclaims as Percy laughs. He goes to slip the ring on her finger but drops it in the sand.

"Oh schist," Percy says frantically looking for it.

"I got it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughs picking it off the ground and slipping on her finger.

"Thanks Wise Girl," Percy says, then he splashes Annabeth with water, "Come on, let's swim."

"Oh, you are so dead!" Annabeth exclaims chasing her fiancé into the water.

December 2015

Peter stares at the phone. He slowly picks it up and dials the number, it was all his fault.

"Hey Peter, what's up?" Percy asks confused about the late call.

"It's...it's Uncle Ben...he was, he was shot!" Peter struggles to say, "He's dead Percy, Uncle Ben's dead!"

"What happened?" Percy asks, "How's May doing?"

"A robber broke into our house and Uncle Ben tried to stop him, and he shot him!" Peter rambles, he looks into the living room at Aunt May, "May's not doing so well, she hasn't really moved or eaten anything since it happened."

"Listen Pete, I'll be there as soon as I can, take care of May until I get there," Percy instructs.

"Ok, see you soon," Peter says trying to reassure himself.

"Bye, see you soon," Percy replies hanging up.

•••

"This is all my fault," Peter confesses when Percy arrives.

Percy sighs, "This cannot possibly be all be your fault."

"I should've been there, I could've stopped him!" Peter exclaims.

"You would've been shot too!" Percy exclaims. Peter looks at his hands, he wanted to tell Percy about everything, the field trip, the spider bite, and the robber he let get away. "Come on, we got to get this funeral in order," Percy says.

They two walk over the May, "Hey Aunt May, is where anything Uncle Ben wanted at his funeral?" Percy asks softly. When May doesn't reply Percy sighs, "May, we all know that Ben wouldn't want you to be moping around. He would want you keep of living even when he is gone."

"He didn't want to be cremated," May says quietly.

"Thanks May, we'll look at plots in the cemetery," Percy says.

As the two move to walk away, May grabs Percy's arm, "Put him as close to his siblings as possible," she mutters before letting go.

The funeral was held the next day and Ben Parker was placed next to the graves of Sally, Richard, and Mary Parker.


	10. 2015 Part 4

"I have an idea," Percy exclaims walking into Peter's room, "We need to save Christmas."

"Did Santa get stuck in New York?" Peter asks sarcastically not in the mood for a conversation.

"No, but Christmas, our Christmas is not going to happen if we spend all it mourning Uncle Ben," Percy replies.

Peter whips around, "Percy, he died. He's never coming back, and you just want us to move on like nothing happened. Well sorry, but some of us actually cared about our family."

Percy's grin falls, "I care about our family Peter, I am just trying to help. Ben wouldn't want us to be sad at such a happy time of the year."

"How would you know how Ben feels, you were never even here!" Peter yells all his frustration boiling over, "You just abandoned me, while you went to boarding school, summer camp, then college. I was here with Ben and May, my family."

Percy sighs as Peter turns to face the wall, "I'm sorry Peter, I really am, but there was nothing that I could do about it," he tries to comfort his cousin, but even he knows his argument sounds weak. "I know I wasn't there when we were growing up, but I'm trying to make it up to you. Please let me try and help."

Peter faces the wall in silence, everything was overwhelming. The lights were too bright, the city was too loud, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. Peter suddenly became aware that tears were running down his cheeks and Percy had his armed wrapped around him, engulfing him in a hug. Peter leaned into the hug pressing his face against Percy's chest inhaling the surprising strong scent of the ocean. Peter focused on it and soon everything else faded back to normal.

"Hey Pete, are you okay," Percy says cautiously, "I'm sorry if I was too..."

"No, I'm sorry," Peter replies weakly picking his head off Percy's chest, "Let's save Christmas."

Percy smiles, "Let me just call some friends."

•••

Peter looks around, they had pulled all the Christmas stuff out of the closet and decorated the place from top to bottom. Even May had come out of her room seemed content with helping them plan the perfect Christmas dinner.

Percy walks into the room, "What'd you think?"

May looks around smiling, "It's perfect, just like when..." she trails off.

"Just like last year," Peter finishes saving May.

"Perfect, they should be here in twenty minutes," Percy responds fiddling nervously with his shirt.

"Who's coming again," Peter asks realizing he had no idea how many people Percy invited. Peter would've asked Ned or MJ to come, but they were having Christmas with their families.

"Well Annabeth and Grover, who you know. Um, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, so then Will as well," Percy rambles nervously, "Reyna, though I doubt she'll come. Wait no, Leo's coming, he'll bring Calypso, and I think that's it"

Peter looks at Percy, "Are there gonna be name tags?" he jokes.

Percy cracks a smile, "Not for my genius cousin there aren't." Peter scoffs and is about to retaliate, but the doorbell rings. "They're here!" Percy exclaims sprinting to the door closely followed by Peter. Percy flings open the door and is immediately tackled by a blond blur, Annabeth.

"Hi everyone, you all know Peter," Percy says as people file in. Percy introduces Peter to everyone but all the names leave his head spinning. They all pile into the living room and start chatting, Peter feeling left out.

"Hey, I'm Nico," a boy with dark hair sits down next to Peter on the floor.

"Peter, but I've met you before," Peter says, " Percy's birthday, you're his cousin."

"Yeah, I remember," Nico responds, "Percy talks about you a lot."

"He does?" Peter says confused.

"Yeah, he's so proud of you, his genius cousin," Nico replies, "You're the smartest person he knows, though he'll never admit it in front of Annabeth."

Peter laughs, did Percy really think of him that way? Suddenly Aunt May walks out of the kitchen, "Time to open presents!" she exclaims gesturing to the tree. Percy starts passing out gifts to everyone, Peter receives a small lumpy package and he already knows what it is, socks. The next present is a box, Peter shakes it and he hears the familiar sound of pieces jingling, LEGOs. The presents keep coming and somehow Peter ends up with almost all of the Force Awakens LEGO sets, Ned will be so jealous. He also gets more science pun shirts from Aunt May and a miniature Avengers Tower from Annabeth. Once he's done Peter looks around, everyone had gotten clothes and a miniature building from Annabeth, but they also all had different trinkets from each other. Percy had received a variety of blue candies, Annabeth has about five new architecture books, Nico had about five new music CDs, and so on.

May walks back into the living room, "Food's ready everyone!" Everyone squeezes into the dining room and Peter finds himself between a brunette with a feather in her hair and a tall guy with brown eyes.

"I'm Frank," the guy says extending his hand.

"Peter," Peter replies, "Nice to meet you."

"Same, so how old are you now?" Frank asks.

"Fourteen," Peter replies.

Frank whistles, "High school, now I'm glad I'm not back there."

The girl on Peter's left scoffs, "Frank, you went to school in Canada, it could not have been worse than an American high school."

"Wait you're Canadian?" Peter exclaims, "Are there really moose there, does everything smell like maple syrup, is everyone really that nice?"

Frank chuckles, "Yes, I don't think so, and yes."

"Why would you leave!" Peter exclaims.

Frank looks around almost nervously, "I wanted to go to school in America, so I went to boarding school in San Fransisco and that's where I met Percy. We went on the summer trip to Italy together." Peter vaguely remembers Percy saying something like that, that was when he disappeared.

Peter looks again at the lady to his left. "Are you Piper McLean the famous singer?" Peter asks knowing he recognized her from somewhere.

"Yup," Piper replies.

"That's so cool, I didn't know Percy was friends with someone famous!" Peter exclaims.

"Yeah, I managed to sneak away from the paparazzi to get here," Piper smiles.

Then Peter feels it, a pit in his stomach, a feeling of dread and nausea. The hairs on his arm raise and everything gets very loud. Peter shakily stands up, and walks to the bathroom. He sits on the floor in the bathroom, turns off the lights, and puts on his headphones to try and settle his senses. What was happening? Peter faintly hears the doorbell ring and then, the feeling goes away.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Peter realizes he looks like a mess, his face is blotchy and red as if he was crying. Peter splashes himself with water and walks back out into the dining room. When he gets there the atmosphere is tense, there's not as much joking or chatting. "Pete, are you okay?" Percy asks seriously.

"Yeah, just felt nauseous for a second, but it passed," Peter lies, why does he keep doing that lately. Then he noticed something was different about Percy, "How'd you get glitter in your hair?" he asks. Percy looks at Peter in shock and reaches up to touch his hair, he falters.

"I dumped it in there," a guy with curly hair speaks up attempting to make a joke, "I was trying to see how long it would take you to notice."

"You never would've without Peter's help Seaweed Brain," Annabeth jokes, everyone laughs to try and lighten the mood. 

"Ms. Parker, do you have any stories of Percy's awkward preteen years?" the same guys ask.

"No Leo, please May, don't tell them," Percy protests, but Aunt May stands up smiling.

"I'll have to tell you guys about the time that Percy got Peter locked in the bathroom," May starts eyes shining. The rest of the day continues without a hitch, and Peter almost forgets about the glitter and the strange feeling he had.


	11. 2016 Part 1

May 2016

"Hey May, I'm home," Percy calls as he enters the house. When there's no reply Percy walks into the kitchen and finds a note from his Aunt saying she went to the store. "Peter, are you home?" Percy calls.

"In my room," Peter replies softly. Percy slowly walk to his cousin's room and slowly opens the door.

"Holy schist!" Percy exclaims seeing the condition Peter is in. His cousin is laying on the floor covered in blood, "what happened?"

"I..." Peter falters.

"Peter, you need to tell me what's wrong, I can't help you if you keep secrets from me," Percy pushes even though he already knows what's wrong.

"You can't tell May, she would freak out, and you know if she freaks out then I'll freak out," Peter whispers hysterically.

"Ok, calm down I won't tell May, just tell me what's wrong," Percy says.

"I...I'm Spider Man, and I tried to stop the bank robbery...and he shot me. I got shot Percy...I could've died!" Peter exclaims getting hysterical.

"It's ok, it's ok," Percy says hugging his cousin.

"Are you going to tell May?" Peter asks.

"Of course not, because I've got my own secrets," Percy says debating what he should tell Peter, "I'm Riptide."

"No way, are you serious...how?" Peter asks.

"Tell you later, first we've got to clean you up. You've got to trust me on this," Percy explains.

"Ok, I trust you," Peter replies. Percy takes out a water bottle and slowly levitates the water over to Peter. The water wraps around Peter's torso, and to Peter's amazement he sees his chest healing, "Whoa," Peter exclaims in awe. Soon, the wound in healed and Percy brings the bloody water over to the sink and lets it drain away. "That was amazing!" Peter exclaims when Percy returns, "How did you do that?"

"I don't really know, I'm a mutant or something. The summer camp that I go to every summer, that's a camp for kids like me. There we train and learn to control our powers," Percy explains.

"What happened when you disappeared for six months and Aunt May and Uncle Ben didn't even really notice you were missing?" Peter asks.

"Yeah that was the Mist, you're clear-sighted, but it's basically magic that creates illusions, some kids have the ability to manipulate it. However, some people, like you, are clear-sighted so you can see through it," Percy explains, "One last thing I need you to swear on River Styx that you're not going to tell anybody without my permission. This swear is a true binding spell, if you break it you will die," Percy says grimly.

"Ok," Peter says slowly, "I swear on River Styx I won't tell anybody about Percy's secret unless he allows it."

"Thanks," Percy says as thunder rumbles in the distance.

"Peter, I'm home! Is Percy back yet? Help me carry the groceries into the kitchen," May calls from the hallway.

"I'm here, we're coming," Percy replies, "Remember, you can't tell anyone," he whispers to Peter before leaving the room. Peter gets and follows his after a moment's hesitation.

June 2016

Peter exits the elevator his head bopping along with the music as he walks to his apartment. When he reaches the right door, he takes out his keys and opens the door. "Hey May," Peter calls. 

"Hey," May replies, "How was school today?" she asks as Peter sets his bag down.

"Ok," Peter replies, "There's this crazy car parked outside," he says as he realizes who is in the living room with his aunt.

"Hello Mister Parker," Tony Stark says from the couch. Peter takes out his headphones in surprise.

"Um...what...what are you doing...hey um I'm-I'm Peter," Peter stutters. Does Tony Stark know he's Spider Man?

"Tony," the billionaire interjects.

"What are you, what are you, what are you doing here?" Peter says nervously.

"It's about time we met, you've been getting my emails, right?" Tony asks. Peter replies quickly totally lost at what the billionaire was talking about.

"You didn't tell me about the grant?" May asks. Peter nods along a nervous stuttering mess.

"The September foundation," Tony supplies at which Peter quickly agrees.

"Yeah, remember when you applied?" Tony asks. Peter nods slowly as May gives him a look. "I approved," Tony responds, "so now, we're in business."

"You didn't tell me anything, what's up with that? You've been keeping secrets from me?" May demands.

"Well I just-I just know how much you like surprises, so I thought I would let you know...wait," Peter lies nervously, "Any way what did I apply for?" Peter asks curious on what the billionaire would say.

"That's what I'm here to let you know," Tony replies. "It's so hard for me to believe she's someone's aunt," Tony complements totally changing the subject and leaving Peter confused. May throws back a witty response, and Tony complements the walnut bread which Peters knows is really bad.

"Let me just stop you there. Is this grant like money involved or whatever, no?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty well funded," Tony replies, "Look who you're talking to. Can I have five minutes with him?" Tony mutters to Aunt May. She agrees, and Peter leads Tony to his room wishing Percy was here too.

"As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad. Ah, what do we have here," Tony muses walking around the room, "Retro tech huh, dress store, Salvation Army?" Tony asks.

"Ah the um garbage actually," Peter replies.

"You're a dumpster diver?" Tony remarks.

"Yeah, I was...any way look um, I defiantly did not apply for you grant..." Peter says.

"Nuh uh, me first," Tony interrupts, "Quick question of the rhetorical variety..." he takes out his phone which shows a video of Spider Man stopping a crime, "That's you right?" he asks and Peter's heart stops

"Um, no...what do you-what do you...," Peter rushes nervous that Tony knows.

"Yeah," Tony interrupts, "Look at you go, wow nice catch 3000 pounds, forty miles an hour, that's not easy...you got mad skills," Tony remarks.

"That's all-that's all on YouTube though right?" Peter asks, "I mean that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake, that's all done on the computer," Peter says, please don't let him know it's me.

"Yeah," Tony says rolling his eyes.

"It's like that video you know...?" Peter starts.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix," Tony says spotting the square hole in the ceiling. He grabs a pole and lifts the tile on the ceiling up and a suit falls down, "Oh, what have we..."

"Nope," Peter interrupts grabbing the suit and stuffing it in his hamper, "so...it's um..."

"So, you're the Spider...Ling?" Tony says slowly, "the crime fighting spider...Spider Boy?"

Peter sighs, "It's Spider-Man," he corrects.

"Not in that onesie you're not," Tony remarks.

"It's not a onesie," Peter protests before walking to the other side of his room, "if you can believe it, I was actually having a really good day you know, Mister Stark. I wasn't late for school, this good DVD player was just sitting there, and that Algebra test, nailed it."

"Who else knows, anybody?" Tony asks changing the subject.

"Just my cousin, Percy, but he won't tell anybody."

"Not your unusually attractive aunt?" Tony smirks.

Peter looks horrified, "No...no no no no...if she knew she would freak out, and when she freaks out, I freak out!"

"You know what's really cool, this webbing," Tony says throwing Peter a capsule, "the tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?" Tony asks.

"I did," Peter replies and Tony raises his eyebrows before examining and criticizing the suit.

"You're in dire need of an upgrade," Tony replies, "systematic, top to bottom, 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here," Tony says as Peter sits down, "Why are you doing this." Peter sighs, "I got to know," Tony exclaims, "What's your MO, what get you out of that twin bed in the morning."

"Because," Peter sighs, "I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for six months. I read books, I build computers, and yeah I'd love to play football, but I couldn't then so I shouldn't now."

"Yeah because you're different," Tony supplies.

"Yeah, exactly, but I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not," Peter sighs, "Look, when you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen. They happen because of you," Peter says sadly thinking of a phrase his Uncle once said.

"So, you want to look out for the little guy, to do your part, make the world a better place and all that," Tony sums up.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter confirms, "Just looking out for the little guy. That's what it is."

Tony stands up and sits next to Peter, "You got a passport?" Peter shakes his head, he doesn't even have a driver's license.

"You ever been to Germany?" Peter shakes his head again.

"Oh, you'll love it."

"I can't go to Germany!" Peter exclaims.

"Why?"

"I got...homework," Peter replies even though he knows it's a lame excuse.

"Alright, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that!"

"I'm being serious, I can't just drop out of school."

"Might be a little dangerous, I'll have to tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you with me."

Peter stands up shooting a web at Tony's hand, "Don't tell Aunt May," he orders.

"Alright Spider Man," Tony replies, "...get me unstuck, and bring that cousin of yours...Riptide, he won't respond to my texts."

Peter sighs, "I think Percy's a little busy..."

"This is important, okay, just get him here."

"Sorry, I got it."

Once Tony leaves Peter takes out his phone and calls Percy, "Pick up, please pick up," Peter mutters.

"Hello? Peter?" Percy asks.

"Hey, you need to come home now," Peter says.

"Why is something wrong, did something happen to May?" Percy asks worried.

"No, it was Mister Stark, he stopped by. He knows," Peter exclaims.

"Stark is very lucky it's weekend and I have leave time saved up" Percy replies, "When is Stark coming to pick you up?"

"In three hours," Peter replies.

"Ok, that's cutting it close, but I'll meet you in front before then," Percy says.

"But you're in Virginia," Peter sputters, "You can't take a flight that fast."

"I have my ways," Percy says mysteriously before hanging up.

A few hours later Peter is waiting in front his apartment, he looks down the street, where was Percy? Suddenly, Percy materializes in front of Peter.

"Ah," Peter shrieks at Percy's sudden appearance, "Where did you come from?"

"Virginia," Percy replies as if it was obvious, "Now how did we end up here?"

Once Peter stops gasping like a fish, he explains, "I came home, and he was here, told Aunt May I won some grant and then we went into my room for privacy. Told me he knew I was Spider Man and that we need to go to Germany to help him fight Captain America."

"What, and you agreed?" Percy exclaims.

"Yeah, he threatened to tell Aunt May, and she can't find out because you know she'll freak out. He asked me to get you to come too, something about ignoring his texts," Peter explains.

"I was trying not to get involved with this, but I guess we need to go since he dragged you into it, however I'm not fighting Captain America, he's my teammate and I will not fight someone just because they're doing the right thing," Percy explains.

"So, are you going to get a free ride from Stark, then fight on Cap's side?" Peter asks.

"He wouldn't expect anything less, but I will help them, he knows where we live," Percy says.

Just then a black limo pulls up and a man with curly gray hair steps out. "Ok who's this, you can't just bring friends along on an internship retreat," Happy Hogan exclaim when he comes to pick Peter up and someone else is there to go with him.

"Happy," Percy exclaims faking a hurt face, "You don't remember me?"

"Oh, it's you," Happy deadpans, "did Tony even ask you to come?"

"Um yeah," Percy replies.

"Fine, get in the car, but it's not my fault if Tony is mad," Happy mutters before letting them into the car.


	12. 2016 Part 2

June 2016

"New York, Queens," Peter starts while filming the skyline.

"No, not again, you don't need to make a video," Percy complains.

"You know you can't show it to anyone," Happy calls from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I know," Peter replies defensively.

"Then why are you narrating in that voice?" Happy asks.

"Um, cause it's fun...so uh why do they call you Happy?" Peter asks. That comment pushes Happy over his limit and he closes the window in between the front and the back.

"Aw, you pissed him off," Percy jokes.

Finally, they reach the airport, "Come on," Happy grumbles opening the door for the cousins, "I'm not carrying your bags. Let's go."

"Hey, should I go to the bathroom before?" Peter asks.

"There's a bathroom on it," Happy replies. Both continue to converse ignorant to Percy's hesitation and fear of getting on the plane. Before stepping on the plane Percy quick prays to Zeus and thunder rumbles in the distance acknowledging his wish. Percy sits away from Happy and Peter closest to the emergency exit.

"Hey Pete, are you going to sit there. There's a whole plane to sit in, you don't need to be right next to Happy," Percy calls saving Peter from a remark from the older man. The younger teen moves away as the plane starts to prepare for takeoff.

"Should it-should it be making that noise?" Peter asks.

"Yes," an exasperated Percy replies, "Now shut that dam phone off, or put it on airplane mode."

"Hey Percy, look," Peter says a couple hours later. He stands up and slowly walks over to Happy who is fast asleep. Suddenly, the driver moves, and Peter jumps back afraid of being caught, while Percy laughs at both of them.

Several hours later they arrive in Germany, and Peter films bits and pieces of their day. Finally, they arrive at the hotel and Happy points out the room, "This room is for your two," he explains.

"Oh, we're neighbors!" Peter exclaims.

"We're not roommates," Happy says before unlocking his room, "And suit up."

"Whoa this room is huge!" Peter exclaims running all around the room.

"Peter that's not even the whole thing," Percy exclaims opening a door that leads to a whole other part of the room. "What's this?" he asks finding a case in the living room area.

"A minor upgrade," Peter reads before opening it up. It's a new suit that Tony Stark made for him. "Whoa, oh my god, this is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Peter exclaims earning a chuckle form Percy.

"Tony Stark is not going to let you fight by his side in your pjs," Percy says.

"Yeah, but this is amazing, I mean this is insane," Peter exclaims still fangirling about the suit, "I mean look at this thing, look at the eyes! This is the greatest day of my life!"

After the two boys change into their suits Happy comes and picks them up to bring them to the airport for the fight.

When they arrive Happy gives them communication devices and tells them to wait for Tony to say underoos. Of course, Peter is filming, "Ok there's Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, whoa who's that..."

"Peter stop, Stark is going to need us soon. Put the camera down," Percy scolds.

"Underoos!" Iron Man exclaims.

"I gotta go, gotta go," Peter exclaims before leaping up and stealing Cap's shield.

"Nice job kid," Tony says.

"Thanks I could've stuck the landing a little better it's just new suit. it's nothing Mr. Stark. It's perfect. Thank you," Peter rambles his face burning while Percy face palms.

"Yeah we don't really need to start a conversation," Tony says annoyed.

"Okay Cap-Captain big fan I'm Spider-Man," Peter says making it even more awkward.

"Yeah we'll talk about later," Tony says trying to cut him off.

"Hey everyone," Peter waves one more time glad no one can see his face.

"Good job," Tony says trying to stop the conversation. Suddenly, Captain America holds his hands up and an arrow slices through the web.

"All right Lang," Cap mutters.

"Guys something..." Peter exclaims before being punched by Ant-Man. Percy leaps up in case the new guy decides to try and fight his cousin.

"Whoa. What the hell was that?" War Machine asks confused.

"I believe this is yours Captain America," Ant-Man says handing Cap his shield.

"Oh great," Tony mutters, "All right there's two on the parking deck one of them is Maximoff, I'm going to grab her. Riptide you're with me." Percy sighs running after the billionaire.

"Hey Mister Stark, what should I do?" Peter asks.

"What we discussed keep your distance web them up," Tony demands not wanting the kid to get hurt.

"Okay copy that," Peter replies before swinging away. Percy looks after his cousin hoping he really does keep his distance.

Tony flies over to Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye shooting missiles at stuff as a warning shot, Percy runs below him making sure nothing hits the two.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Visions feelings," Tony remarks after stopping midair and aiming his repulsor at her.

"You locked me in my room," the girl replies angrily Percy steps back, he can feel the power emitting off her.

"Okay first that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you," Tony remarks, Clint shoots an arrow at Tony which misses him, Tony turns around and destroys the arrow, "First time for everything," Tony remarks. Percy watches Scarlet Witch who does something with her hands, he gets ready, something's about to happen.

Hawkeye smirks, "Made you look," he says as multiple cars come crashing down on Iron Man. Percy leaps into action putting up a water shield around him and Iron Man as the cars bury them.

"Thanks kid," Tony says as Percy gets them out from under the cars.

"No problem," Percy says looking around, "Looks like they joined the rest of the battle, I'm going to go and help Spider Man," he says before running off.

•••

"What the hell was that?" Winter Soldier asks spotting Peter in a window.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now," Falcon mutters in response. Peter shoots a web and swing around flying in through the window and knocks back Falcon. He goes to punch Winter Soldier but ends up grabbing his arm instead. "You have a metal arm that's awesome dude!" Peter exclaims.

"This is not the time for talking Spidey! You need to concentrate!" Percy yells as Falcon tackles his younger cousin. Percy runs up to Winter Soldier, "Look, I know you didn't kill T'Chaka and blow up the UN building or whatever," Percy says dodging a punch from Winter Soldier.

"Then why are you here on Tony Stark's side?" Winter Soldier asks.

"Because he found out my cousin is Spider-Man and black mailed him into coming, and I mean he's just a kid, I'm not going to let him come on his own. You must know how that is?" Percy rambles.

"Yeah I know, Steve was just like that, well he still is," Winter Soldier replies.

"Steve...oh Captain America. Anyways, if you guys need my help after this, call me. Tell Steve it's from Riptide," Percy says handing a card to Winter Soldier.

"Uh...thanks?" The man replies confused.

"No problem, and sorry but I got to tie you up. Gotta pretend I'm on Tony's side you know," Percy says before restraining Winter Soldier in a water fist.

•••

"You have the right to remain silent!" Peter exclaims trying to wrestle out of Falcon's grip. He gets out and swings onto the rafters of the airport. "Oh God," he says as his spidey-senses alert him, and he dodges something flying at his head.

"Hey buddy I think you lost this!" Peter shouts flinging it back at where Winter Soldier and Percy are fighting.

Peter spots Falcon flying away from him and he shoots at web at his wings causing the man to fall. Once he's down, Peter webs him up and swings closer, "Those wings carbon fiber?" Peter asks.

"That stuff coming out of you?" Falcon asks disgusted.

"Why does everyone always ask that?" Peter complains.

"Nice job man, here can you web this guy up, I can't hold him here all day," Percy says walking over with Winter Solider immobilized in water.

"Sure," Peter says as Percy releases the older man. Bucky goes to attack Peter, but he webs him up. "Hey guys look I love to keep this up, but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark so I'm really sorry," Spidey says before Redwing picks him up and flings him out the window.

"Wow, that's a neat trick. Well I gotta go and make sure that he says out of trouble, have fun," Percy says before jumping out the window after his cousin.

•••

"Come on!" Cap exclaims waving Bucky and Falcon over to him. Percy and Peter meet up with their team and stand to face each other.

"What do we do Cap?" Falcon asks.

"We fight," Cap replies before the teams run at each other, Percy looks at Peter, who shrugs and follows everyone else as they charge at each other. The two end up facing Scarlet Witch, Peter swings jumping on the cars she's throwing at them while Percy dodges on the ground. Suddenly, she runs away and Percy spots her helping Hawkeye out.

"Come on Spidey, go help people out," Percy shouts before running over to Black Panther and Winter Soldier. Before he gets there, Scarlet Witch flings Black Panther off of the Winter Solider. Percy catches the Wakandan in a fist of water and lowers him to the ground as Peter swings by overhead.

Captain America throws his shield which cuts through Peter's web and he tumbles to the ground. Peter shoots a web at the Captain's legs and shield and pulls Captain America off his feet and towards him. When they get close Peter kicks Captain America, then tumbles and regroups. The Captain goes for his shield, but Peter webs his arms holding him back.

Suddenly, Captain America spins and, using the webs to his advantage, pulls Peter toward him and hits him with his shield. Peter flies across the pavement but gets up and swings into a boarding platform.

"Stark tell you anything else?" Captain America asks looking up at the teen.

"That you're wrong. You think you're right. That makes you dangerous," Peter remarks relaying exactly what Tony told him. He swings down from the platform and lands underneath it as Captain America hits the support causing it to fall, Peter straining to hold it up.

"You got heart kid where you from," Steve asks watching Peter

"Queens," Peter replies obviously strained.

"Brooklyn," Steve smirks before walking away.

Percy runs over after Steve is already gone, "Pete, what happened to you?" he asks.

"Captain America decided to drop this on me," Peter says strained but sarcastic. Percy shakes his head in disbelief and helps Peter put down the boarding platform.

Suddenly, the new guy appears as a giant person grabbing War Machine by the leg as he's trying to fly away. "Holy shit!" Peter exclaims seeing the now Giant-Man, both he and Percy take a step back in shock.

"Man, did you know he could do that?" Percy asks in disbelief.

"No, but that's way cool!" Peter replies.

"Okay tiny dude is big now, he's big now," War Machine says in surprise as he struggles to get away from Giant-Man. Suddenly, Giant-Man throws War Machine as everyone recovers from their initial shock.

"I got him," Peter exclaims running to catch War Machine. He jumps and shoots a web catching War Machine but being pulled with him. Peter braces himself against a truck and War Machine stables himself and flies back into the fight. They duo fly over to Giant-Man and Peter shoots a web onto the Giant's arm, swings, and kicks the man in the face. Giant-Man stumbles allowing for Black Panther to follow Captain America and Winter Soldier.

Peter climbs up Giant-Man's back and over his helmet blocking his view, "Get off!" Scott says swatting at the teenager. Peter flies off the older man and Percy quickly catches him.

Suddenly, Vision cannonballs into Giant-Man knocking him over, as the latter tries to block his view, Vision sees Captain America and Winter Solider making an escape. He phases through Giant-Man, who shouts in surprise, and flies toward the duo. Percy quickly runs over, hoping that nothing happens to Captain America. Vision uses the beam from his head and shoots down a watchtower causing to fall to block the path to the hanger where the escape jet is.

Suddenly, a red light blocks the tower from falling. Percy looks over and spots Scarlet Witch trying to hold up the tower but struggling. He holds his hand out and uses the water in the air to aid the girl. Scarlet Witch looks over at him in surprise, before giving him a weak smile. Suddenly, War Machine shoots her with a sonic blast causing her to lose concentration and drop the tower. Percy makes sure Captain America and Winter Solder are safely in the hanger before dropping the tower to block the entrance.

"You ever seen that really old movie The Empire Strikes Back?" Peter asks coming up with an idea.

"Pop culture references? Now?" Percy exclaims exasperated.

"Tony how old is this kid," Rhodey asks.

"I don't know I didn't carbon date him," Tony remarks.

"You know that part when they're on the snow planet with the walking thingies!" Peter exclaims swinging around Scott's legs, tying his legs together at the knees.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about," Percy says with a smirk. He watches as Tony and War Machine fly up and punch Giant-Man successfully knocking him over.

"Yes!" Peter exclaims giving a thumbs up, "That was awesome!" Suddenly, Giant-Man's hand hits him and he flies away. Percy reacts quickly and catches his cousin in a water hand before dropping him on the ground.

Giant-Man shrinks back down to regular size and takes off his helmet, "Does anyone have any orange slices?" he asks. Percy laughs and then salutes as Captain America and Winter Soldier's jet flies overhead, War Machine flying after it.

Tony runs over to Peter who has collapse on the ground, "Kid you alright whoa same side guess who hi it's me," Tony says when Peter tries to attack him.

"Hey man," Peter says relived.

"Yeah."

"That was scary."

"Yeah."

"You're done, alright?"

"What I'm good I'm fine," Peter exclaims as Percy walks over laughing.

"You're done Peter, we both are," Percy says putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Your cousin's right, you did a good job, stay down," Tony orders.

"No, I'm good I got to get him back," Peter protests.

"You're going home, or I'll call Aunt May," Tony warns as Percy laughs.

"Dude," Peter says.

"You're done," Tony argues.

"Wait," Peter says reaching for Tony.

"He's gone Peter, come on, we're going home," Percy says helping his cousin up.

Suddenly, the COMs crackle to life, "Rhodey!" the both hear Tony shout.

"What's going on, oh no!" Peter says looking over and spotting someone falling, "That's War Machine!"

"Tony, I'm flying dead stick!" Rhodey calls.

"Stay here! Don't move!" Percy orders before disappearing. He appears below the falling figure and thrusts his hand up pulling all the moisture out of the air around him to create a water cushion for the falling hero. War Machine lands on the cushion and Percy gently lowers him to the ground. Tony flies over and so does Falcon, but the latter keeps his distance.

"Rhodey?" Tony asks pulling off the face mask of the suit.

"I'm ok, the water boy saved me," Rhodey mutters before losing consciousness.

"Thank you," Tony says turning to Percy, "Now you two better head home, before the government shows up for everyone else." The demigod nods and Vapor Travels back to Peter.


	13. 2016 Part 3

June 2016

Peter can't sleep once they are back at the hotel that night, so he pulls out his video camera. "I should probably go to bed, but I really don't want to," Peter says to the camera. He then changes into his Spider-Man costume and walks over to Percy. "You want to come and explore with me?" he asks his cousin.

"Go back to sleep Pete," Percy mumbles before rolling over. Peter then sticks his phone to his suit chest, then swings out the window. Peter follows the sound of music and finds a party in the rooftops. everyone seems really excited to see him, so Peter takes lots of video of everyone. Somehow, he finds himself giving people rides on his webs.

•••

The next morning, Peter is filming parts of breakfast when the waitress gives him a smile causing Peter to blush. "Oh, someone likes you," Percy smirks from behind Peter.

"Ew, gross," Peter replies shrugging it off.

"Out late Spider-Manning?" Happy asks as Peter turns towards him with the camera.

"Uh yeah, you know, just swinging around the block," Peter replies hoping Happy didn't realize he went to a party.

Happy picks up a newspaper and shows it to Peter, "Sticky boy saves Chancellor?" the man asks challenging Peter.

"That was the Chancellor?" Peter asks while Percy facepalms behind him, "I mean its not like they got a photo so..." Peter rambles as Happy flips over the paper to show Peter the picture.

Peter gasps, "Oh, that's awesome. Can I keep this?" He asks. Happy's face gives him the answer, no.

August 2016

Percy stands on the beach glad the Fates agreed not to screw up this special day. He investigates the crowd and spots Aunt May in the front row waving at him. Next to her is Tony Stark who somehow made it here without any paparazzi and after him is Poseidon in his Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. Across the aisle from them is Athena and Annabeth's step-mom and kids. Next to them are Magnus' friends Sam, Alex, Hearthstone, and Blitzen. Behind them are most of the campers from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and most of the Olympians as well as Cater and Sadie Kane with some magicians from the 21st Nome. Some other deities from other pantheons showed up, and well you can't say no to a god, so Percy let them stay.

Suddenly the music starts, and Peter and Thalia walk out of the woods both looking very uncomfortable and onto the aisle, behind them is Grover and Piper, then Frank and Hazel, then Leo and Calypso, Nico and Reyna, Will and Rachel, and finally Magnus and Clarisse both looking like they want to kill each other.

"You got this man," Peter whispers as he passes by. After all the bridesmaids and groomsmen take their place on the stage, Meg McCaffrey comes out throwing flower seeds and making them bloom on the ground creating a flower carpeted aisle. Finally, Annabeth exits the woods with her dad. She's wearing a floor length grey dress with blue accents and a veil extending down from a laurel on her head. "Close your mouth, you're going to catch some flies," Peter mutters.

When Annabeth reaches the stage her dad leads her onto the stage, then goes and sits down between Athena and his wife. "You look beautiful," Percy mouths as he lifts the veil away from Annabeth's face.

"Ok you two, lets get this started," Chiron starts standing behind the two lovers, "We've all known this day was going to come as no two people were meant for each other more than these two..." the centaur starts.

•••

"...Perseus Parker, do you take this woman to be your wife?" Chiron asks.

"I do," Percy replies.

"Annabeth Chase, do you take your man to be your husband?" Chiron asks turning to Annabeth.

"I do," Annabeth replies.

"Now, by the power invested in me by Aphrodite, I pronounce you husband and wife," Chiron announces as Annabeth kisses Percy and the crowd goes wild.

September 2016

"I thought you loved larb," Aunt May says to Peter who's playing with your food, "Too larby? Not larby enough?" she asks trying to make a joke out of it. "How many times do I have to say larb before you talk to me?" She laughs, "You know I larb you?"

Percy chuckles and nudges Peter, "Come on, bud you have to say something, you can't just ignore us."

Peter sighs, "Ah, it's just the internship, I'm tired, I have a lot of work." Percy gives Peter a look, he knew the "Stark Internship" was just Peter being Spider-Man, and he could stop if he wanted.

"The Stark Internship, I have to tell you," Aunt May says pointing her chopsticks at Peter, "I'm not a fan of that Tony Stark. You're distracted all the time; he's got you in your head. Whatever, you're going, you can use your instincts." Percy can tell Peter's not listening and watching the TV. 

"An ATM robbery was thwarted by Queen's own colorful local crime fighter, the Spider-Man. As the Spider-Man attempted to foil their heist, a powerful blast was set off slicing through the bodega across the street. Miraculously, no one was harmed," the TV reporter announces.

May turns towards Peter and Percy, "If you spot something like that happening, you turn and run the other way," she directs.

Peter nods slowly, "Yeah, yeah yeah yeah, of course," he says even though Percy knows he would actually run towards the danger.

"Percy?" Aunt May asks turning towards the other boy.

"I'll try my best, but you know me Aunt May," Percy replies smirking, "Trouble just always seems to find me."

"Six blocks away from us!" May says in disbelief.

"I, uh, need a new backpack," Peter says changing the subject and smiling sheepishly.

"What?" May asks cupping her hand around her ear.

"I, I need a new backpack," Peter says again.

"That's five," May says ending the conversation as a waiter walks over.

"Sticky rice plate," the waiter says setting it down.

"Oh we didn't order that," May says.

"It's on the house," the waiter says smiling.

"Oh, thanks," May says giving a forced smile, 'That was nice of him."

"I think he larbs you," Peter says slowly trying to make a joke. Percy chuckles as May gasps and points to herself.

•••

"House party in the suburbs, ah, I remember these," May says as they pull up to Liz's house, "Kind of jealous."

"It will be a night to remember," Ned says nervously as May laughs.

"Ned, some hats wear men, you wear that hat," May says causing Percy to laugh.

"Yeah, it gives me confidence," Ned replies.

"This was a mistake," Peter says, "Hey, let's just go home."

"Oh, Peter," May starts.

"No, wait, I've got this May," Percy interrupts, "Come on Peter," he says opening the door and stepping out, "No you stay there Ned."

"What Percy?" Peter asks.

"What's really going on here? Why are you at this party? And why are you wearing your suit under your clothes?" Percy asks pulling at the exposed collar.

"It's nothing," Peter protests as Percy gives him a look, "Ok fine, I told Liz I knew Spider-Man and that why she invited me, Flash thinks I don't know him, and said I better bring him, so I was going to be Spider-Man for a bit." Peter rambles.

"Peter, you can't do that. Spider-Man is not supposed to be used as a party trick, he's a superhero," Percy says sternly.

"Ok, alright, I guess," Peter says.

"You promise you won't do it?" Percy asks.

"I promise," Peter replies.

"Ok," Percy says opening the car door.

"Bye Percy, bye May," Peter says waving.

"Peter," May says before he closed the door, "Have fun, ok."

"I will," Peter smiles.

"Bye May, bye Percy," Ned waves as the two walk into the house.

•••

Peter runs off the roof and jumps to land on the van. Suddenly, he's grabbed and pulled upwards. It's a man in a mechanical suit with wings and glowing green eyes. As Peter struggles to get loose, a parachute ejects from the back of his suit and pulls him away from the man. "Ahhh!" Peter shouts as he gets tangled in the parachute and fall towards the Hudson River.

He hits the river with a splash and holds his breath trying to get out of the parachute. Then, someone dives into the water, cuts off the parachute, and pulls Peter to shore.

Once situated, Peter realizes that both Percy and Iron Man are there and neither of them look happy. He starts telling them what happened while wringing out his suit.

"And then, and then he just like swooped down like a monster and he picked me up and..." Peter explains quickly, "and took me up to like a thousand feet and just dropped me. How'd you find me, you put a tracker in my suit or something?"

"I put everything in your suit," Iron Man replies, "Including this heater." Said heater then turns on and Peter in finally able to warm up.

"Whoa, that's better, thanks," Peter replies.

"Peter, what were you thinking, you could have been killed," Percy demands interrupting Tony.

"The guy with the wings is obviously the source of the weapons, I've got to take him down," Peter says defending himself.

"Take him down now, huh?" Tony says, "Steady Crocket, there are people who handle this sort of thing."

"The Avengers?" Peter asks excitedly.

"No no no, this is a little below their paygrade," Tony explains.

"Anyway, Mr. Stark, you didn't have to come all the way out here. I had that, I was fine," Peter protests.

Percy scoffs, "Peter, you would have drowned if Mr. Stark didn't tell me that you were falling into the Hudson River."

"Yeah, also, I'm not...here," Tony says flipping open the helmet to reveal an empty interior, "Thank god this place has WiFi, or you would be toast right now." Peter frowns. "Look," Tony starts, "Forget the flying vulture guy, please."

"Why?" Peter protests.

"Why, because I said so!" Tony yells.

"Just stay close to the ground, build up your game by helping the little people, like that lady that bought you the churro," Tony rambles as Peter sighs, "Can't you just be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?"

"But I'm ready for more than that now!" Peter exclaims frustrated.

"No you're no," Tony counters closing the helmet.

"That's not what you thought when I took on Captain America!" Peter exclaims grasping for ideas.

"Trust me kid, if Cap wanted to lay you out, he would've," Tony responds, "Listen to me if you ever come across these weapons again call Happy." Then an engine noise comes through Tony's microphone.

"Are you driving?" Peter asks.

"You know, it's never too early to start thinking about college," Tony says changing the subject, "I've got some pull at MIT, end call."

"I, I don't need to go to college, Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaims.

"Mr. Stark is no longer connected," FRIDAY says before flying the suit back to the Avenger's Compound.

"That's awesome," Peter mutters defeated.

"Hey Peter, he's just looking out for you, neither of us want you to get hurt," Percy explains.

"Well I don't want him treating me like a kid!" Peter exclaims.

"I know, but how about you let me handle this Vulture guy and the weapons thing, you need to focus on school and friends. You know stuff normal teenagers would do," Percy explains.

"Yeah, I should get back to the party," Peter says. Suddenly, his phone rings, it's Ned. "Hey man what's up, I'm on my way back," Peter says. He listens for a few minutes and sighs, "I'll see you tomorrow in school." He hangs up.

"What, not going back?" Percy asks.

"No, Flash called me out for not bringing Spider-Man, so there's no point," Peter says dejected.

"Do you want a ride home?" Percy asks.

"No, I need some time to think about what Mr. Stark said, I'll swing home," Peter replies.

"Ok, stay safe," Percy replies before Vapor Traveling away.


	14. 2016 Part 4

September 2016

Percy walks down the hall of the Aquarium quietly talking to all of the fish. Suddenly his phone rings, it's Tony Stark. "Hello?" Percy asks picking up, "The Staten Island Ferry...right now?...Yeah, I'm on my way."

The demigod rushes to the nearest bathroom and quickly Vapor Travels and changes into his suit. Percy then Vapor Travels to the ferry and finds it cut in half and filling up with water. Peter is swinging between the two halves and webbing them together. He finally lands and Percy walks over to him. "What the Hades to do think you're doing Spidey? You're supposed to be in school!" Percy exclaims.

"I was trying to stop the weapons deal!" Peter protests.

"I told you, I would handle it!" Percy exclaims.

"Congratulations Peter, you were 98% successful," Karen says.

"98?" Peter asks. Suddenly, a web snaps and soon the ferry is falling apart again. "No, no no!" Peter shouts watching his handy work fall apart.

"Pete, step aside, I got this," Percy says quickly closes his eyes and holds his hands out. The water stops flowing into the ferry and starts moving the two halves back together. Suddenly, Iron Man lands next to the duo and Peter gulps.

"Hi Spider-Man," Tony says patronizingly, "band practice, was it?" A bunch of metal circles attach themselves to the side of the boat and help Percy push the sides together.

"Yeah Iron Man and Riptide!" a man exclaims causing everyone to clap for the two Avengers. Iron Man flies below deck and starts fusing the boat back together as Percy gets all the cars safely back on the ferry.

"Uh, Mr. Stark," Peter calls racing after the billionaire, "Hey Mr. Stark can I do anything, what do you want me to do?"

"I think you've done enough," Tony replies bluntly before flying off.

Percy finds Peter sitting on a rooftop as Iron Man flies over, "Previously on Peter screws the pooch, I tell you to stay away from this. Instead you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit, so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do," Tony argues.

"Is everyone ok," Peter asks timidly.

"No thanks to you," Tony replies sternly.

"No thanks to me!" Peter argues walking towards Iron Man, "Those weapons are out there and I try to tell you about it, but you didn't listen. None of this would have happened if you would just listen to me!" Peter scoffs, "If you even cared you would actually be here."

The suit opens and much to the shock of Peter, Tony is there, "I did listen kid, who do you think called the FBI, huh?" Tony starts, "Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you, everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid..."

"I'm 15," Peter interrupts.

"No this is where you zip it all right!" Tony exclaims angry, "The adult is talking. Now what is somebody had died tonight. Different story right, 'cause that's on you. And if you died, then I feel like that's on me, I don't need that on my conscience," Tony says guilting Peter.

"Yes Sir..." Peter starts.

"Yes," Tony stops him.

"I'm sorry, sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"I understand," Peter says on the verge of tears, "I just wanted to be like you."

"And I wanted you to be better," Tony sighs. They both look away, before Tony starts, "Ok it's not working out, I'm going to need the suit back."

"For how long?" Peter asks.

"Forever," Tony replies when Peter starts to protest, "Yeah, yeah that's right. Let's have it."

"Please this is all I have," Peter fights, "I'm nothing without this suit."

"If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it," Tony replies reminding Percy of a conversation from a long time ago, "Ok? God, I sound like my dad."

"I don't have any other clothes," Peter says sadly.

"Ok, we'll sort that out," Tony replies.

After they buy clothes for Peter, Percy pulls Tony aside. "Look, I know everything he's done has been reckless, and totally stupid. But, isn't this a little harsh, shouldn't we be dealing with the alien weapons?" Percy asks.

"I am trying, but you know with the Sokovia Accords my hands are tied. You do what you must, but please don't let Peter get hurt," Tony replies, "I can't let him get hurt."

"Me neither, I will try to set him straight," Percy sighs.

The two arrive home and Peter knocks on the door. May answers it with a very stressed look on her face. Percy nudges Peter inside after her and May sighs, "I've been calling you all day, but you didn't answer your phone!" she says stressed, "You can't do that! Then this ferry thing happens, I've called five police stations, five. I called five of your friends, I called Ned's mother!"

"I'm fine," Peter replies trying to calm her down, "May I'm okay, honestly just relax, I'm fine."

"Cut the bullshit," May says cutting him off, "I know you left detention, I know you left the hotel room in Washington, I know you sneak out of this house every night. That's not fine, Peter you have to tell me what's going on. Just lay it out, it's just us, your family."

"I lost the Stark Internship," Peter replies.

"What?" May asks probably expecting drugs or something.

"Yeah," Peter replies sadly.

'Well what happened?" May asks.

"I just thought I could work really hard, and he could, he would, you know. I screwed it up," Peter admits. May walks over and hugs him.

"Ah, it's ok, it's ok," May sighs.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Peter says.

"You know I'm not trying to ruin your life," May says.

"Yeah I know," Peter replies.

"Just, I used to sneak out too, yeah," May trying to connect with Peter. She then smells his hair, "Take a shower, you smell, smell like, smell like garbage."

"I know," Peter says before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"Where was he?" May asks turning towards Percy.

"At the harbor, I don't know why. Mr. Stark told me where to find him," Percy replies.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" May asks worried.

"Yeah, I think he'll be just fine, just make sure he doesn't sneak out," Percy says.

"Oh I'm already going to get a padlock or something for his window," May jokes causing Percy to smile.

•••

"Hey Percy," Peter says a phone against his ear, "Can you come to the apartment, I need help...No it's not anything to do with that, I'm going to the Homecoming Ball with Liz...I know, but I need your help to get ready...See you then!"

Peter arrives at his apartment and slides across the floor, "May I need your help," he says.

"What's up?" May asks confused.

"I'm going to ball with Liz, what do I do? I invited Percy over to help," Peter rambles.

May smiles, "Don't worry we got this."

A few minutes later Percy arrives and they start by going through his closet. "This should be fine," May says pulling out a simple suit that was once Percy's, "Now you need all black shoes." Peter pulls out a pair of boots, those will have to do.

"What color is her dress?" Percy asks.

'Um, pink? Why do I need her dress color?" Peter asks.

"You need a corsage," Percy replies, "and you want it to match her dress."

"Ok well I got a picture," Peter says. They get the corsage and Peter tries on cologne.

"Ok, so how do you tie a tie?" Peter asks.

"Um, I actually don't know," Percy says sheepishly.

"Percy, you got married and you don't know how to tie a tie!" Peter exclaims.

"We can look it up on YouTube and learn together," May suggests.

"Do you know how to dance with a girl?" Percy asks after Peter is all dressed up for ball.

"I think?" Peter replies.

"Let me help you," May says directing Peter on how to dance.

•••

They pull up in front of Liz's house once more. "It's game day, so, what's the plan?" May asks Peter.

"Open the door for her, tell her she looks nice, but not too much 'cause that's creepy," Peter starts.

"Don't be creepy," May agrees.

"No, and uh when I dance with her, I put my hands on her hips," Peter recites.

"You got this," May replies.

"Hey Pete," Percy says as Peter gets out of the car, "Just be yourself."

"Ok, love you," Peter says closing the door.

"Bye," May replies. The two watch Peter walk up the stairs and rings the doorbell before driving away. Percy couldn't settle the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

•••

Percy approached Vulture's hideout making sure to hide in the bushes. Suddenly, the whole building collapsed, and he sees Toomes walking out unscathed looking towards Avenger's Tower. "Intellect, is Spidey still in there?" Percy asks through the coms

"Yeah, and it doesn't look like he's moving," Annabeth replies. Percy sighs before running towards the fallen building.

"Hello," Percy hears Peter call faintly.

"Peter?" Percy shouts trying to find the source of the noise.

"Please, anybody, anybody please I'm down here, I'm doing here!" Percy hears again. He tries to follow the voice, but it keeps echoing off all the debris. "I'm stuck, I'm stuck I can't move, I can't..." the voice trails off.

"No, no no no, Peter!" Percy shouts frantically.

"Come on Spider-Man!" Percy hears another shout which floods him with relief, Peter was here.

Suddenly, an enormous piece of roof is pushed up and Percy runs over to it. In the center is Peter in his old suit. "Schist Peter, I thought you were dead," Percy exclaims running over to his cousin. 

"I'm good, I'm good," Peter replies visibly shaken.

"No, you're not, come on, let's go home," Percy says.

"No, you don't understand, Mr. Toomes is going to attack Mr. Stark's plane, tonight!" Peter exclaims, "I have to stop him!"

"Peter, it's ok. I got, this you can stop and go home," Percy responds.

"No, you hate planes, there's no way you would be able to fight him up there," Peter says moving away from Percy, "Also, I'm sticky, so I can stick to the side of the plane, while you would just slide off."

"No, Peter, get back here, this is not up for debate!" Percy exclaims as Peter runs after Vulture. "Intellect, keep an eye on him, tell me if anything goes wrong," Percy says into his coms, "This may be his fight, but he's not dying on my watch."


	15. 2016 Part 5

September 2016

Peter returns home from the Avengers' Compound smiling, he had passed Tony's test. He didn't need to be a part of the Avengers to be a superhero. As he walks into his room, he spots a brown paper bag on his bed from Tony. Inside is his new suit.

Peter walks around his room, he was glad to finally be back in his new suit, he pulls off his mask and smiles.

"What the fuck!" Aunt May exclaims behind him. Peter freezes and turns around slowly.

"Hi May, how are you doing?" Peter asks trying to stay cool.

"This is your Stark Internship, isn't it? Of course it is," Aunt May sighs, "How did this even happen? Why didn't you tell me!"

"I don't really know, remember in December when I got sick during the field trip, well I was bitten by a spider and I don't know, somehow I got powers, then Mr. Stark recruited me to help him fight Captain America," Peter rambles. "I didn't want to tell you because then you'd freak out, but I guess that probably wasn't a good idea..."

"No it wasn't, that's why you were sneaking out each night, wasn't it. And here I thought you were doing drugs or something awful, but you were just trying to help people," Aunt May says, then changes the subject, "Percy knows doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Peter sighs.

"I want you to feel like you can trust me Peter, I want to be in the loop from now on," Aunt May explains.

"Percy is Riptide!" Peter exclaims trying to justify his actions.

"What!" Aunt May exclaims, "Call him right now and tell him to come home right now." Peter gets out his phone and dials Percy's number.

"Hey Percy...how soon can you get home...no, Aunt May knows...we're having a family meeting...ok, see you soon," Peter hangs up, "He's going to be here soon."

A few minutes later, Percy walks through the door, "Hey May, please don't be mad at me."

"You both have been lying to me, for how long?" May demands.

"Since last December," Peter replies, "I just didn't want you to freak out, but now we're here and you know so there's no point."

"And you, Percy, how long?" May asks turning toward the older boy.

"I've been helping the Avengers since the Battle of New York," Percy replies looking at the floor.

"Four years! You've been a superhero for four years, and you didn't tell me!" May exclaims.

"I didn't want you to worry May, I'm sorry, I should've told you," Percy replies, "But there's more. My powers are genetic, they're from my dad and his family is super powerful. My mom's death, that was them, my uncle thought I stole something for my dad and killed her. I didn't tell you for your protection."

May looks at him in shock, "Oh Percy, I want you to be able to tell me anything." Percy nods deep in thought.

"Can we sit down, I'm going to tell you guys the truth, the real truth. You have to promise not to tell anyone, not the Avengers, not your friends, no one," Percy says walking over to the couch. May and Peter follow him and the three of them sit. "This is going to sound crazy, but how much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"A little, I mean we covered it in sixth grade a little," Peter starts, "There are twelve Olympian gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Artemis, Dionysius, Hera, and Demeter. There's also Hestia, Hades, and Persephone. There's also lots of monsters and heroes."

"That's actually pretty good," Percy says, "Well you know in the myths some of the heroes like Heracles and Perseus where children of the gods..."

"Yeah, they were demigods," Peter interrupts, "Wait," he pauses realization dawning on his face, "You?" Percy nods. "No way!" Peter exclaims.

"Hold up," May says putting her hands up, "I'm not following, what conclusion are we coming to?"

"Percy is a demigod," Peter says quickly, "Who's your parent? Wait no, I got this, it's Poseidon!"

"Correct," Percy congratulates, "I'm a demigod, so is Annabeth and all of my friends. The camp I got to every summer is for demigods. Everything else in Greek Mythology is also real, but there's this thing called the Mist which hides mythological stuff from normal people. You remember my friend Tyson from seventh grade? He was a cyclops, one of the nice ones and also my half-brother."

"I knew he only had one eye, I thought I was remembering wrong!" Peter exclaims.

"Peter, you are what we call clear-sighted, you can see though the Mist, which is sometimes hard for demigods to do," Percy explains.

"Why didn't you tell any of us this, and don't give me that 'it was for your protection crap'?" May asks.

"At first, I didn't want you to freak out and not let me stay with you. Then it was just easier, to not explain. I've been going on quests since I was twelve, been a major player in two wars, and I'm an Avenger. I never meant for there to be so many secrets, but they just kept piling up," Percy explains.

"Two wars!" May exclaims, "Perseus Parker you have some explaining to do!"

"Okay, you all better be free for the rest of the day because this is going to be a long story." Percy starts preparing himself for the long story, "It all started the day I accidentally vaporized my pre-algebra teacher..."

October 2016

"Promise you'll call?" May asks.

"Whenever I can, this isn't the first time I've been away from home for a long time," Percy protests.

"Yes, but this is the longest I'll go without seeing you in person," May replies wiping away a tear. Percy pulls her into a hug.

"You too Peter," Percy calls over to his cousin smirking. Peter smiles and joins them in their group hug. They pull apart and May sighs.

"I'm going to be alright," she mutters.

Percy slowly walks over the Annabeth, "Bye Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiles, "Don't die on me Seaweed Brain," she mutters before kissing him. Percy pulls her close to him and they embrace touching foreheads.

"I'll try not to, but you know me, I'm bound to piss off an evil immortal at some point," Percy says smirking.

"I'm going to miss you, promise you'll IM me everyday?" Annabeth says.

"You're starting to sound like May," Percy jokes laughing, but he stops when he sees Annabeth is serious, "Of course, I try to IM you everyday, but it might be every other day if I'm to busy."

Annabeth hugs him, "I can't lose you," she mumbles into his clothes.

"And you won't, I'll IM you when we land," Percy replies, "Now I need to go or I'm going to miss my flight." Annabeth slowly let's go and steps back.

"See you soon," Annabeth says as Percy walks towards the security line waving goodbye to May and Peter.


	16. 2017

May 2017

Percy stood on the Zodiac looking across the bay. They were on a mission to rescue American hostages, being held by a terrorist organization. They were just civilians that were taken on vacation. It was just a small group of them on the tiny boat, selected for their specific skills. The hostages were being held in a worn down fortress by the water, so the plan was to swim in and clear out the entrance for the rest of the platoon.

The captain gives them the signal and the four diver plunge into the water. They would be using SCUBA tanks until they got under the first wall. Percy leads the squad easily navigating deeper into the water and towards the wall.

They reach the wall and Percy finds the opening that they need to pass through, there are metal bars just large enough for a skinny person to fit through. Everyone takes a last breath before dumping their SCUBA tanks, and wriggling through the bars.   
Percy discards and his tank and secretly takes a breath of salt water. He slides through the bars, and the squad swims up and quietly breaks the surface of the water. They stay in the dark and silently creep along the wall to the gate. The guards should be on the top of the wall and have no reason the look behind them.

The group splits up with the snipers finding a good vantage point while Percy leads everyone else on top of the wall. The squad takes out everyone on the wall, and they open the main gate. The rest of the platoon emerges from behind the rocks and ushers through the gate. The platoon breaks into two and each take an entrance of the main fortress. They break up more and sneak from hallway to hallway taking out the guards, searching for the hostages. Percy shoots two guards, and breaks down a door to find three people in a dimly lit room. “I got them,” he says in to his communicator.

“Everyone clear the rest of the building, and meet at the rendezvous point,” the admiral replies. Percy quickly cuts the bonds off the captives.

“We’re here to save you,” Percy says trying to reassure them. They nod and Percy helps them off the ground, he notices that the father is bleeding profusely from a wound on his leg. He’s never going to make it back to camp with that much blood loss. “I need medics on standby at camp, we have a deep flesh would, possibly infected,” Percy mutters into his communicator.

“Copy that Jackson,” the admiral replies.

“Okay Sir, I’m going to need to wrap your leg, Jones keep a lookout,” Percy orders. He pulls some gauze, water, and disinfectant out of his pack and quickly starts cleaning the wound. Percy pours water on the gash and uses his powers to try and pull all the dirt out of it. Without all the grime, Percy can see it looks deep and jagged. “This is going to hurt like hell,” Percy says pouring disinfectant on the gash. He quickly wraps the wound and uses the water from his pack to create a thin layer of ice on top of the bandage in hopes of stopping the blood. Percy helps the man off the ground, shouldering most of his weight.

“Let’s go, Jones you lead, ma’am take your son and follow close behind, I’ll be right behind you,” Percy instructs. The group slowly makes their way to the rendezvous point, the rest of platoon must have taken out the remaining guards because they meet no one in the halls. They make it to the trucks and quickly take off through the desert.

Percy sees the blood seeping through the bandages and gently presses the wound to apply pressure. He feels the blood, no senses it flowing under his fingers. Percy sighs, he swore to Annabeth he would never, but this was an emergency. It was life and death. Percy closes his eyes and focuses on the blood seeping out of the man’s leg. He feels the tug in his gut and the blood stops flowing out of the wound.

The trucks finally reach camp and the medics take over wishing the man off to the medical tent. Percy releases his grip on the blood and sighs staggering. He numbly makes his way to his barrack and falls asleep.

•••

Percy wakes up to Jones shaking his awake, “What’s up?” Percy asks confused.

“The family wants to thank you before they leave, Admiral told me to come and fetch you,” Jones replies.

“Of course, just give me a few minutes,” Percy says getting up. He quickly shoves some ambrosia in his mouth and instantly feels more awake. Walking out of the building, everyone starts clapping. Percy smiles sheepishly, “Guys stop, it’s not really a big deal.”

“Nonsense Jackson, your quick thinking saved a man’s life,” the admiral announces walking out of a tent, “They’re waiting for you.”

Percy walks into the tent and sees the man on the bed with his family around him. “We just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life,” the man says.

“It was nothing,” Percy says sheepishly.

“No, it was not, the doctors said it was a miracle that I didn’t lose more blood,” the man announces, “You we’re my miracle, thank you.”

Percy chuckles awkwardly going to exit the tent, “I didn’t do anything other than bandage you up.”

“We both know you did much more than that,” the man says with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Percy exits the tent smiling, all in a day’s work.


	17. 2018 Part 1

March 28th 2018

Peter Parker feels his "spidey sense", as he dubbed it, go off. He looks out the window of the bus and spots a huge doughnut shaped spaceship hovering over Lower Manhattan. He quickly looks around, everyone is too absorbed in their phones to notice it yet.

"Ned, hey, I need you to cause a distraction," Peter says tapping Ned on the arm. Ned gives him a look and gets up.

"We're all gonna die, it's a spaceship!" Ned exclaims running to the back of the bus bringing everyone with him. Peter quickly puts on his web shooter and swings out the window, pulling his mask on and grabbing his backpack. He swings off the bridge and towards the spaceship.

Peter finds the fight in Central Park and stops a huge alien creature from punching Mr. Stark. "Hey man. What's up Mr. Stark?" Peter asks turning towards the older hero.

"Kid, where'd you come from?" Tony asks.

"Field trip to the MOMA," Peter replies before the alien grabs him and throws him towards the fountain. "So, what's this guy's problem Mr. Stark?" Peter asks as they fight the alien.

"Um, he's from space, and he came to steal a necklace from a wizard," Tony replies. The duo fights the alien for a few more minutes before a red cloak flies by. "Kid, that's the wizard, get on it."

"On it," Peter replies shooting webs to chase after the cloak. He chases the cloak and another alien who keeps throwing stuff at him. At one point the wizard fell out of the cloak, and Peter quickly shoots a web, "Got ya," he mutters swinging away with the wizard. Suddenly, a blue light starts dragging the wizard towards the ship. Peter tries to hold onto a street light, but soon is being pulled towards the ship. Once on the outside of the ship Peter starts climbing but finds it harder to breathe. 

"Pete, you gotta let go, I'm going to catch you," Tony says.

Peter looks back at the older man, "But you said save the wizard," he shouts exasperated. He pulls off his mask, "I can't breathe," he mutters taking a big gulp of air.

"We're too high up, you're running out of air," Tony says.

"That makes sense," Peter says still taking huge gulps of air. Suddenly he blacks out.

He comes to and realizes he's in the Iron Spider suit he saw a few years ago when Mr. Stark asked him to join the Avengers. He also realizes he's falling. Once, he catches himself, Peter stands up, "Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here," He says.

"Happy trails kid, F.R.I.D.A.Y. send him home," Tony says before a parachute shoots out the back of the suit.

"Oh come on," Peter says blowing away. As he comes around the back though, he spots some sort of door closing and manages to shoot a web to it. Once he gets rid of the parachute, he climbs in. "I should've stayed on the bus," Peter mutters before the door closes.

Peter finds Tony in the main control room talking to the cloak. He lowers himself down and takes of his mask. "What the," Tony says slowly.

"I know what you're going to say," Peter says defensively.

"You should not be here," Tony says obviously angry.

"I was gonna go home..."

"I don't want to hear it," Tony says.

"But it was such a long way down, and I just thought about shooting a web and it kinda got stuck to the side of the ship," Peter says obviously starting to ramble, "And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way, so if anything, it's kind of your fault that I'm here."

Tony gives Peter a look, "What did you just say?"

"I take that back," Peter says immediately, "and, now I'm here in space."

"Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be," Tony says sternly walking towards Peter, "this is a one-way ticket. Don't pretend you thought this through, I know you didn't," Tony says when Peter starts to protest. "You could not have possibly thought this through."

"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood," Peter argues staring Mr. Stark straight in the eyes. They both stare at each other for a moment, "ok, that really didn't make sense, but you know what I'm trying to say," Peter rambles.

Finally, Tony caves in, "Come on, we got a situation," he says before walking over to the edge. "See, down there's your trouble, what's your plan. Go," Tony says testing Peter.

The younger looks over the edge, "Um...okay okay...um...okay, did you ever see this really old movie Aliens?"

A few minutes later the plan is all set, and they put it in motion. Tony lands behind the aliens and fires his repulsers.

"I could end your friend's life in an instant," the alien says.

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy," Tony retorts.

"You saved nothing, your powers are inconsequential to mine," the alien says getting ready to fight.

"Yeah, but the kid's seen more movie," Tony says as he fires a shot at the wall sucking the alien out into space. Peter catches the wizard and stops him from falling out the hole but starts falling as well.

"Wait, what are those?" Peter asks as metal spider arms come out of his suit stopping his fall. Peter pulls both of them out of the hole and Tony fills it with ice, stopping the vacuum.

"Hey, we haven't officially met," Peter says offering his hand to the cloak who ignores him and flies over to the wizard, "Cool".

Tony argues with the wizard, "You should've ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you, you refused."

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you," the wizard remarks.

Tony turns to him, "And due to that fact we're on a flying doughnut, billions of miles from earth with no backup."

"I'm backup," Peter says raising his hand.

"No, you're a stowaway, the adults are talking," Tony says waving at Peter to leave them alone.

"I'm sorry...I'm confused as to the relationship here, what...what is he, your ward?" the wizard asks.

"No, I'm Peter by the way," Peter says offering the wizard his hand.

"Doctor Strange," the man replies.

"Oh your using your made-up names...um...I'm Spider-Man then," Peter says standing up straighter.

The man sighs and walks away, "Kid," Tony says walking over to Peter," You're an Avenger now," he says tapping Peter on each shoulder. Peter stares after the man in shock, then a grim makes its way onto his face, he's an Avenger now!

•••

Percy stands on guard looking out over the base, his gun at the ready. He hears the sound of approaching, "Jones are we supposed to have company?" Percy asks turning to the man next to him.

"No sir, not until tomorrow morning," the soldier replies, "What type of jet is it; I've never seen anything like it?" Percy looks at the incoming jet, there were only a few people in the world who had that style jet.

"Jones tell the Admiral, to prepare the base, the Avengers are coming," Percy states. The soldier stiffens and gives a curt nod, running off towards the Admiral's building.

All the soldiers gather in a semicircle as the jet lands outside the base. Percy stands in front next to the Admiral. The bay doors open and out steps Steve, Natasha, and Sam surveying the crowd. "Why are you here, I should arrest you right now," the Admiral asks.

"We're here for Perseus Jackson and I don't care if you believe me or not, but the fate of the Universe is at stake," Steve announces his voice rolling over the crowd.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" the Admiral questions.

"Because," Bruce Banner says pushing forward, "There's someone coming who wants to murder half the universe, and if we don't try and stop him no one will. So, we need to reunite the Avengers and that includes Percy. The universe depends on us."

The Admiral backs down and looks at Percy, "Jackson in my office, now."

Once inside Percy starts, "Look Admiral, I'm sorry..."

"Obviously you need to go," the Admiral replies.

"Seriously, you're not going to arrest me, or them," Percy asks surprised.

"No, that whole fiasco was from someone higher up in Washington, that I don't agree with. Plus, I knew there was something off about you, you're good, too good, and now I know why," the Admiral gives Percy a rare smile, "The only thing is if you leave, you can't come back. Not to active duty, I can either give them a medical reason you left, or you will be dishonorable discharged," the Admiral explains.

"How about a medical reason, say PTSD, that won't be too hard to fake," Percy smiles.

The Admiral nods, "Perfect, you will be sent home on the plane tomorrow where you will begin civilian life. God save the world kid." Percy walks out of the office and over to the Avengers.

"He's decided to let me come with you, let's go," Percy walks on the jet, "How'd you find me anyways?"

"Sam has some connections," Steve replies as the jet takes off, "Now let's go find Wanda."

•••

"Ok team, Wanda and Vision are in trouble. From what Bruce told me, we may be dealing with two alien hostiles. We've tracked Wanda's location to Edinburgh, Scotland. They appear to be in a train station. We will arrive in ten," Steve says finishing his brief. Everyone then got ready to land, Percy strapped on his gun holster and knifes.

A few minutes later, Percy is waiting outside of the train station for his signal. Suddenly, he hears the sound of a fight starting, Percy runs over and attacks the male alien with his sword after Falcon kicked the other into a store. Suddenly, Natasha comes up behind the alien and stabs him with a staff that Steve throws her. The two knock the alien out.

Then, the female alien comes and tried to attack Natasha from behind, but Percy blocks her hit. Natasha, Percy, and Steve all fight the quick alien before Falcon come and knocks her to the ground. They all point their weapons at her and her partner.

"We don't want to kill you, but we will," Natasha says.

"You will never get the chance to kill me," the alien says before the two are beamed up to their ship taking their weapons with them. The ship flies away, disappearing into the clouds.

"Can you stand?" Sam asks Vision as the team walks over to the couple. The android leans heavily on Wanda and Sam as he stands.

"Thank you, Captain," Vision says.

"Let's get you on the jet," Steve replies before leading the way.

Once aboard we take off, "I thought we had a deal, stay close, check in?" Natasha asks Wanda.

"We just wanted time," Wanda replies ending the conversation.

"Where to Cap?" Sam asks from the pilot seat. 

Steve looks around. "Home," he replies.

•••

They arrive at the Avengers' Headquarters and, after a standoff between Steve and Secretary Ross, were welcomed by James Rhodes. "Well, you guys really look like crap. It must've been a rough couple of years."

"Yeah well the hotels weren't exactly five-star," Sam jokes.

"I think you look great," a voice remark. They all turn around and spot Bruce Banner walking into the room. "Uh...yeah I'm back," he mutters,

"Hi Bruce," Natasha says. Percy remembers hearing that there was something between the two. 

They both stare at each other for a couple of minutes before Bruce says, "Nat."

"This is awkward," Sam mutters.

•••

"We gotta assume they're coming back right?" James says.

"And they can clearly find us," Wanda mutters.

"We need all hands-on deck, where's Clint?" Bruce asks. Percy shakes his head, there was a lot this guy needs to catch up on.

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest," Natasha explains.

"Who's Scott?" Bruce asks.

"Ant-Man," Steve replies.

"There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?" Bruce asks. Percy hoped Bruce met his cousin on less dangerous terms without crazy aliens. "ok look, Thanos has the biggest army in the universe, and he is not going to stop until he...he gets...Vision's stone," Bruce says.

"Well then we have to protect it," Natasha says.

"No, we have to destroy it," Vision says.

After talking for a while about the best way to get rid of the stone, they decide to go to Wakanda. 

"It's good to see you again?" Bruce says to Percy once they're on the plane.

"You too, where were you this whole time?," Percy says offering the Bruce his hand.

"In space, I was the Hulk up until Thor found me about a week ago. Who are all of the new guys and what happened that caused the Avengers to break up?" Bruce asks, still trying to piece together what he missed.

"Well Tony was told about these Sokovia Accords which would put the Avengers under the control of the UN. He was guilt tripped into supporting them, and when Steve didn't agree, they fought about it. Everyone picked sides, and now there's an unrepairable division in the Avengers," I reply, "By the way, you mentioned Spider-Man earlier, did you happen to see him?"

"Yeah, he was with me and Tony in New York City fighting the other aliens," Bruce hesitates, "He and Stark went into the Q-ship to save Doctor Strange, they're not on earth anymore."

Percy sighs, "Stupid idiot, does anyone have a phone?"

"I do, though I don't know if it will work," Bruce says handing Percy a flip-phone. Percy quickly opens it and types in a number. He puts the phone to his ear and waits.

"Hello, Aunt May...yeah it's Percy...no, he went into the spaceship that appeared over the city...He's with Tony Stark...yeah I know that doesn't help...he's also with a man named Doctor Strange...yeah I know that doesn't sound trustworthy...listen, something big is happening...me and Peter, we're trying to stop it...yes we'll come back safely...see you soon, bye." Percy hangs up, "Thank you so much, she was freaking out, but I think I got her to calm down." He quickly dials another number, "Hey Annabeth...yes I know I said that was going to be the last mission, but something came up...this is an all hands-on deck situation...no, not your hands mine I can't have you getting hurt...oh don't worry about me, how many wars have I been in and I'm still alive and kicking...I promise I'll stay safe...I love you too, bye." Percy hangs up again, "Thank you so much, my wife would've killed me if I hadn't checked in," he says as he hands the phone back to Bruce.

"You're welcome," Bruce says taking back the phone.

Finally, the team arrive in Wakanda, they are greeted by the King, T'Challa, and his legion of female warriors. "Seems like I'm always thanking you for something," Steve says shaking the king's hand. Bruce bows making a fool of himself, and they follow T'Challa.

"So how big of an assault do we expect?" T'Challa asks.

"Um, sir, sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault," Bruce replies.

"How are we looking?" Natasha asks.

"You will have my king's guards, the Bora tribe, the Dora Milaje, and..." T'Challa says pointing to a figure walking towards us.

"A semi-stable hundred-year-old man," Bucky replies with a smile. He and Steve hug before talking.

"How you doing Buck?" Steve asks.

"Not bad, for the end of the world," Bucky replies smiling.


	18. 2018 Part 2

The army all line up in formation as Steve, Natasha, and T'Challa go and talk to the alien duo. "What do you think they're talking about?" Percy asks Sam and Bucky.

"Probably the usual, this is our planet, you can't come here, blah blah blah" Sam says.

"They surrender?" Bucky asks Steve when he returns.

"Not exactly," the man replies.

Suddenly hundreds of creatures of sorts come flooding out of the jungle. "What the hell," Bucky mutters. The creatures run into the barrier harming themselves as they try to get through. War Machine and Falcon fly overhead shooting down the creatures from the sky. The Wakandans fire at them from behind their line of shields. It's really organized like the troops at New Rome. 

Soon, Bruce realizes the creatures are moving to go around the barrier, T'Challa calls Shuri to open the forcefield. "Wakanda forever!" the king shouts as the forcefield opens and everyone rushes to attack. Percy runs with everyone else as Steve and T'Challa easily outpace everyone and reach the monsters first.

Percy pulls out his sword and slices through creatures like butter. He soon realizes he has a personal hurricane around him and the other warriors are moving away from him as he tears through the ranks of monsters. Soon, however, it seems like the aliens might be overwhelming the Avengers and Wakandans.

Suddenly, a rainbow streak touches down in the middle of the field, an ax crackling with lightning cuts through a group of aliens. Percy looks back to the rainbow, but in its place is Thor with a raccoon and tree person. He's crackling with lightning and has a short haircut, looks like Thor changed too. "Bring me Thanos!" Thor shouts running and killing tons of aliens with his new lightning abilities. Has he always been able to do that?

"Yeah, you guys are screwed now!" Bruce shouts from the Hulkbuster armor.

After a few more minutes of fighting these giant spinning machines come out of the ground heading towards the bulk of the battle. Scarlet Witch lands in front of the machines and stops them and guides them so they only hit the aliens.

"Somebody get to Vision!" Steve shouts as Bruce flies overheard to help.

"I need back-up now!" Bruce shouts. Percy sees Steve running over to help, so he continues fighting.

•••

On the strange planet, Peter is looking out as Tony and Doctor Strange figure out what to do, suddenly, he spots a group walking towards the ship. "If aliens end up implanting eggs in my chest and I eat one of you, I'm sorry," Peter rambles.

"I do not want another single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip, you understand?" Tony says obviously done.

"I'm trying to say that something is coming," Peter says realizing that wasn't the best way to tell them that. Suddenly, a bomb drops in the middle of the three blowing them away.

Peter gets up to find an alien looking at him, she has big eyes and glowing antennae. "Whoa whoa whoa, please don't put your eggs in me!" Peter exclaims webbing up the alien. He's then kicked by a man in a metal mask.

"Stay down clown," the man shouts shooting him with his blasters. Peter swings away and up onto the rafters to escape. When Peter tries to attack the man, he throws some sort of glowing rope that ties Peter up. The man grabs Peter and puts a gun to his head.

"Ok everybody, stay where you are, chill the f out," the man says as both Tony and Doctor Strange raise their arms to attack him. The man retracts his mask, 'I'm going to ask you this one time, where is Gamora?"

"Yeah, I'll do you one better, who's Gamora?" Tony asks also retracting his mask.

"I'll do you one better, why is Gamora?" shouts the blue alien under Tony.

"Tell me where the girl is or I'll swear to you I'm going to French fry this little freak," the man says pushing his gun into Peter's head.

"Let's do it," Tony replies, "You shoot my guy, and I'll blast him." The suit forms a huge blaster pointing at the blue alien's face.

"Do it Quill, I can take it," the blue alien shouts.

"No, he can't take it," the other alien shouts.

"She's right," Doctor Strange says, "he can't."

"Oh yeah, you don't want to tell me where she is, that's fine, I'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Thanos myself," the man argues, "Starting with you," he charges his weapon

"Wait what, Thanos, all right let me ask you this one-time, what master do you serve?" Doctor Strange asks.

"What master do I serve, what am I supposed to say, Jesus?" the man replies.

"You're from Earth," Tony points out.

"I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri," the man replies.

"Yeah that's on earth dipshit, what are you hassling us for?" Tony argues.

"So you're not with Thanos?" Peter asks timidly.

"I'm here to kill Thanos, he took my girl. Wait who are you?" the man asks.

"We're the Avengers man," Peter says retracting his mask. The man finally let's go of him and sighs.

"You're the ones Thor told us about," the lady alien says.

"You know Thor?" Tony asks.

"Yeah," the man replies, "Tall guy not that good looking, needed saving." Peter frowns Thor was amazing, this guy is obviously wrong.

"Where is he now?" Doctor Strange asks.

After a lot of explaining, everyone is on the same page. They walk outside and examine the planet. The man, Starlord, pulls out a glowing yellow thing, "It's eight degrees off its axis, gravitational pull is all over the place."

"Yeah, we got one advantage, he's coming to us," Tony says, "We'll use it. Alright, I have a plan, or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple, we draw him in, pin him down, get what we need, we defiantly don't want to dance with this guy, we just want the gauntlet. Are you yawning?" Tony asks as the blue alien, Drax, yawns, "in the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down, huh, did you hear what I said?"

"I stopped listening after you said we need a plan," Drax replies.

"Ok, Mr. Clean is on his own page," Tony says turning to Starlord.

"See, not winging it isn't really what they do," the other man replies.

"Uh, what exactly is it that they do?" Peter asks pointing to the two.

"Kick names, take ass," the girl, Mantis, remarks. Peter looks at Tony who sighs, they were screwed.

"Alright, just get over here please," Tony says, "Mr. Lord can you get your folks to circle up?"

"Mr. Lord, Starlord is fine," the other man says nodding to his teammates.

Tony starts, "Because if all we come at him is with a plucky attitude..."

"Dude," Starlord remarks, "Don't call us plucky, we don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic yes. I like your plan, except it sucks, so let me do the plan and that way it might be really good."

"Tell him about the dance off to save the Universe," Drax says.

"What dance-off?" Tony asks confused.

"It's not a, it's not a, it's nothing," Starlord tries to cover up.

"Like in Footloose, the movie?" Peter asks.

"Exactly like in Footloose," Starlord replies, "Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"It never was," Peter replies.

"Don't encourage this alright," Tony says turning to Peter, "We're getting not help from Flash Gordon here.'

"Flash Gordon?" Starlord says. "By the way, that's a complement, don't forget, I'm half-human, so that fifty percent of me that's stupid, that's one hundred percent you."

"Your math is blowing my mind," Tony snarks back.

"Excuse me, but does your friend often do that?" Mantis asks drawing everyone's attention to Doctor Strange. The wizard is hovering and almost looks like he's glitching.

"Strange, we alright?" Tony asks. The wizard starts shaking more violently before falling with a shout.

"You're back, you're alright," Tony says when Strange gets up..

"Hey, what was that?" Peter asks. Doctor Strange then explains how he saw a lot of the potential futures and of the fourteen million six hundred and five he saw they only won one. They make their plan and wait for Thanos to arrive.

Soon, a blue portal opens, and a purple giant walks out he looks around and Peter spots a gold gauntlet on his hand. "Oh yeah," Doctor Strange says, "You're much more of a Thanos." He stands up, "Our will is equal to yours" he says forming glowing shields on each hand.

"Our?" Thanos asks before looking up, Tony is pushing a piece of debris down to land on him. Peter sees the gauntlet glow purple and blow up the debris before it glows red turning the pieces into bats that chase down Tony.

Peter swings in and webs Thanos in the face as Drax jumps down and slices the back of his knee. Doctor Strange opens a portal and joins in fighting Thanos with Drax. When Drax gets thrown away Doctor Strange sends his cloak to grab Thanos' gaunlet and makes portals so Peter can attack Thanos.

"Magic...more magic...magic with a kick...magic with a..." Peter is stopped when Thanos grabs him and pushes him on to the ground. 

"Insect," the titan mutters before throwing the teen at Doctor Strange.

After a bit more of fighting they almost get the gauntlet off, but Star Lord screws it up. A blue alien robot lady shows up, and Peter must save the Guardians from debris and the planet's unstable gravity while Thanos fights Tony and Doctor Strange. Then, the titan portals away.

•••

Percy spots one of the aliens fly up with what appears to be a Hulkbuster glove on its hand and hit the edge of the forcefield before blowing up. Then Wanda kills the alien lady by throwing her up into the path of the spinning death machines. They appear to be winning, with Thor destroying ships in the air and the Wakandans killing the creatures on the ground.

Suddenly, Percy hears Vision through his earpiece, "He's here," the android states. Percy runs over to where the Avengers are assembling in the jungle. A blue smoky portal is opening in the clearing in front of Bruce. A giant purple alien walks through.

"That's him," Bruce mutters.

"Eyes up," Steve says walking towards Thanos, "Stay sharp." Bruce goes to attack the alien, but gets phased into a rock wall. T'challa is next, the alien catches him midair and punches him at the ground. Both War Machine and Steve go to fight Thanos, and Percy sees Wanda start to destroy the mind stone in Visions forehead. He wishes it didn't have to come to this, but there was no other way.

Thanos breaks War Machine's suit, throws aside Okoye and Bucky, he traps Natasha under a bunch of rocks, throws the tree kid aside, and knocks out Steve. Percy runs up and slides under Thanos going to stab the alien in the back, but he uses the Time Stone and freezes Percy in place. The alien punches the demigod knocking him out.

When Percy comes too, Thanos is gone, Wanda is crying over Vision's body, and Thor is staring at his ax on the ground. What happened?

Percy gets up and walks over to everyone. "Steve," Percy turns around and spots Bucky walking towards them his body fading away into ash. Steve runs over and knees down, he looks up at everyone in shock. Percy looks around and spots the tree kid and T'challa fade away leaving their friends shocked. Wanda also disappears a look of relief on her face.

•••

Peter makes his way over to Tony with the Guardians, suddenly Mantis disappears, everyone looks around in shock. He must've gotten the mind stone, Peter thinks.

"Quill," Drax says before fading to ash.

"Steady Quill," Tony says spotting Star Lord fading too. The man sighs as he disappears. Tony walks away from Peter over to Doctor Strange.

"There was no other way," the man said before turning to dust. Suddenly, Peter feels it, that feeling in his gut he gets when he's in danger. It's going off like crazy. He knows he's going to die too.

"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good," Peter says walking towards his hero.

"You're alright," Tony says though they both know he's wrong.

The feeling gets stronger, "I don't know what's happening," Peter says tripping and falling into Tony. "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark please," Peter says his voice breaking as he feels himself turn to ash, 'Please, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go," Peter cries as Tony lays him on the ground. Peter tries to think of something to say, but his head is ringing and all he can do is lay there, finally he mutters, "I'm sorry," so hopefully Tony won't think it's his fault. Peter feels himself losing consciousness and fades away.


	19. 2018 Part 3

June 2018

Steve, Natasha, and Percy sit around the screen watching the death toll count up. "This is a nightmare," Steve says sighing.

"I've had better nightmares," Natasha says sadly. Percy sighs, almost all of Peter's friends had been dusted along with Aunt May, if, no when, he came back, he would be devastated.

"Hey," Rhodey says interrupting their brooding, "So that thing just stopped doing whatever the hell it was doing."

They walk over to the communicator and Natasha sighs, "What have we got?"

"Whatever signal it was sending finally crapped out," Bruce says showing them the blank device.

"I thought we bypassed the battery?" Steve asks.

"Well we did," Rhodey explains, "It's still plugged in, it just, it just stopped."

"Reboot it, send the signal again," Steve says determined.

"What's the point Cap?" Percy asks, nothing they did could stop Thanos.

"The kid's right, we don't even know what this is," Bruce says.

"Fury did," Natasha interrupts, "Do it please, and tell me the second you get a signal. I want to know who's on the other end of that thing." She turns around and faces a woman in a red, gold, and blue suit with blond hair.

"Where's Fury?" she asks.

"Who are you?" Steve asks.

"Carol Danvers, but most call me Captain Marvel," the woman replies, "Now where's Fury."

"He was dusted along with half the universe, when Thanos got the six Infinity Stones," Percy replies.

"Ok, and who are you again? SHIELD?" Captain Marvel asks.

"We're the Avengers, I'm Steve, this is Natasha, Percy, Rhodey, and Bruce," Steve explains.

"Where's he," Carol asks.

"Thanos? We don't know, he used the Space Stone to go somewhere else," Steve explains.

"Well, I'm going to find him," Carol says turning around to walk out.

"Wait," Steve calls, "A few of our guys went to his homework, Titan. That's probably your best bet, and if you find anyone bring them back."

"Ok," Carol replies before walking away and flying off.

•••

"How are we looking?" Percy asks Annabeth as the two walk into Camp Half-Blood. Percy can't help but notice how eerily quiet the place is.

"Not good, I just got a call from Reyna, and it's the situation there, half of the people are gone, turned to ash," Annabeth replies.

"Who are we missing?" Percy asks.

"Out of the counselors, Piper, Leo, Malcom, Conner, Travis, Laurel, Pollux, Katie, and Butch," Annabeth explains sadly, "Reyna also mentioned that Hazel, Frank, and Dakota disappeared along with Rachel, so we won't be getting a prophecy. Also, no one has heard from Grover since the snap and my IM to Thalia didn't go through."

Percy sighs, so many people were gone, "Do you think we should," Percy lowers his voice looking around, "call the magicians?"

"We should talk to Chiron," Annabeth suggest, "He would know what to do.". The two walk to the Big House and find Chiron on the porch talking to Nico.

"Hello, Percy, Annabeth, come on we have something to discuss," Chiron says walking into the blue building, "You too Nico, don't go sneaking off to the infirmary."

The three demigods sit down on the couch and Chiron stands in front of them, "I assume you two are also here to talk about the Egyptians?"

Annabeth and Percy both turn to look at Nico, "You know about the Egyptians?" they asks at the same time.

"Yeah, Anubis and I are good friends," Nico replies, "you guys know about them too?"

"Yeah," Annabeth replies, "Should we call them Chiron?"

"I think it would be wise if you do, both groups have lost so much, it would be beneficial to both if you work together," Chiron says.

"Okay, let's IM Carter," Percy suggests. He creates a rainbow and Annabeth fishes a drachma out of her pocket and throws it into the rainbow, "Oh Fleecy do me solid, show me Carter Kane wherever he is," Percy says. The mist shimmers and reveals Carter talking to a man with a red fedora and dreadlocks. "Carter!" Percy exclaims getting his attention.

"Percy!" Carter exclaims, "What happened?"

"Nothing related to the gods for once," Percy says, "It was an alien Thanos, he gathered these Infinity Stones and destroyed half of all life in the universe."

"Can we fix it?" Carter asks.

"Since it's not mythological, I can't just threaten Zeus," Percy jokes, but no on laughs, "I'm working with the Avengers to track him down, but we have no idea if it can be undone. How are you and Sadie holding up?"

Carter's face turns cold, "Sadie is one of the ones who disappeared, the Brooklyn House lost almost all of its original trainees." Percy looks away ashamed he didn't make the connection earlier.

"Hades wants to know if Osiris knows where all the souls went," Nico buts into the conversation.

"Anubis? I thought you were stuck in the Hall of Judgement?" Carter says.

"I'm not Anubis," Nico replies cutting him off.

"Carter, who are these people?" the other man asks looking at the misty image in shock.

"Guys this is my Uncle Amos," Carters, "Uncle Amos this is Percy, Annabeth, and..."

"Nico," the son of Hades supplies.

"...Nico, they're Greek demigods," Carter explains, "We met nine years ago when Percy and Annabeth helped us stop Sente."

"Ok," Amos says seeming like he already knew demigods existed, "To answer your question Nico, my brother does not know where the souls went, he was going to ask Odin."

"Of course, we should IM Magnus, to see if the einherji were affected," Annabeth exclaims getting out another drachma. She throws it into the rainbow, "Oh Fleecy do me a solid, show me Magnus Chase at Hotel Valhalla."

"Who's Magnus?" Carter asks confused.

"Annabeth's cousin, he's the demigod son of the Norse god Frey, he's also dead and lives in Valhalla waiting for Ragnorak," Percy explains, but Carter still looks confused.

"Wait, Annabeth's cousin is dead?" Nico asks not having been told that by Percy.

Then another image appears next to Carter's, it reveals Magnus in his room, "Magnus!" Annabeth exclaims.

"Annabeth, Percy! What happened, half of the einherji disappeared?" Magnus asks standing up, "Wait who's that?" he asks seeing Carter, "Are we having like a group IM?"

"This is Carter Kane, he's an Egyptian magician. They aren't demigods, but they can channel the powers of a god," Annabeth explains briefly.

"Ok, so I'm assuming this effected everyone," Magnus sighs, "Which immortal do we have to stop now?"

"None of them. It wasn't anyone from mythology," Percy says, "It was an alien, his name is Thanos and he collected these Infinity Stones which allowed him to kill half of all life in the universe. The Avengers and I are trying to find him, but we could use all the help we could get if we find him."

"Yeah we'll help you, I'll see how many floors I can get to help," Magnus replies.

"All of the Nomes lost people and would be willing to fight to get them back," Carter says.

"Before that though, I propose we form an alliance," Annabeth states, "The Greek demigod population was very low to begin with and now we're even smaller, it would be nice to have allies. Percy and I are basically in charge of the Greek camp so we could get them to listen, we know the Praetor of New Rome, so the Romans will join also. Do you guys think you could get your respective groups to cooperate?"

"The Egyptian magicians have Nomes in every country, that you guys may use. They will listen to me because..." Carter smiles sheepishly, "...well because I'm the Pharaoh."

Magnus sighs, "I don't really know how's in charge of the live demigods, but I can talk to Odin about the occupants of Hotel Valhalla."

"Perfect, okay guys get ready, I'll call you guys when we find Thanos. Until then, however, I propose we have weekly meetings so everyone is up to date. Does this time next week work for everyone?" Both Magnus and Carter nod, "Okay we'll keep in contact," Percy says swiping his hand through the mist to cut the connection.


	20. 2018 Part 4

"Bruce gave him a sedative," Rhodey explains walking out of Tony's room, "He's gonna probably be out for the rest of the day."

"You guys take care of him, and I'll bring him a Xorrian elixir when I come back," Carol says walking away.

"Where are you going?" Steve asks.

"To kill Thanos," Carol replies. Natasha, Steve, and Percy look at each other in shock, could she do that?

"Hey," Natasha says catching up to Carol, "You know, we usually work as a team here and, uh, between you and I, moral's a little fragile."

"We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight, too," Steve states.

"Yeah, we all want to take our shot at Thanos," Percy agrees.

"You even know where he is?" Rhodey ass skeptically.

"I know people who might," Carol replies challengingly.

"Don't bother," Nebula pipes up from the corner, "I can tell you where Thanos is."

•••

"Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me," Nebula explains once everyone has gathered in the main room, "And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask, where would we go when his plan was complete. And his answer was always the same. To the Garden."

"That's cute," Rhodey remarks, "Thanos has a retirement plan."

"So, where is he?" Steve asks walking towards the table.

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it," Rocket starts explaining as the hologram demonstrates what he is saying, "Until two days ago on this planet."

"Thanos is there," Nebula explains.

"He used the stones again," Natasha says putting together all the pieces.

"Hey," Bruce counters, "We'd be going in short-handed you know."

"Look he's still got the stones so..." Rhodey trails off reminding everyone of the last time.

"So, let's get him," Captain Marvel says speaking up, "We use them to bring everyone back."

"Just like that?" Bruce asks knowing it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Yeah, just like that," Steve replies nodding.

"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this, I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in the room to try," Natasha explains.

"If we do this, how do we know it's going to end any differently than it did before?" Bruce asks.

"Because before, you didn't have me," Captain Marvel replies confidently as everyone looks at her.

"Hey, new girl, everybody in this room is about that superhero life, and if you don't mind my asking where the hell have you been all this time?" Rhodey asks.

"There are a lot of other planets in the universe," Captain Marvel replies, "and unfortunately, they didn't have you guys." Percy nods, it made sense, Earth had heroes, other planets didn't.

Suddenly, Thor stands up from where he was eating and walks over to Captain Marvel. He holds out his arm and summons his ax which flies right past her head, and to everyone's surprise Captain Marvel didn't flinch.

Thor looks down at her, "I like this one," he nods.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch," Steve announces staring at the planet.

•••

Once the spaceship is out of earth's atmosphere Rocket turns around, "Ok, who here hasn't been to space?" he asks. Percy, Natasha, Steve, and Rhodey raise their hands.

"Why?" Rhodey asks.

"You better not throw up on my ship," Rocket announces.

"Approaching jump in three...," Nebula starts as Percy clamps his hand on the seat rest, "two...one." Soon the ship is speeding through space. They arrive at Thanos' planet and Captain Marvel flies out into space.

"I'll head down for recon," she says before shooting down towards the planet. She returns a few minutes later, "No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind," Captain Marvel reports, "It's just him."

"And that's enough," Nebula mutters.

They arrive at Thanos' hut and Captain Marvel flies in and grabs him in a choke hold. Bruce in the Hulkbuster armor grabs one arm and Rhodey grabs the other. Thor swings in and cuts the Gauntlet off of Thanos' arm. Rocket pick it up and stares at it in shock, "Oh no," he mutters. Steve and Percy walk over and spot the empty gauntlet.

"You murdered trillions!" Bruce exclaims shoving Thanos.

"You should be grateful!" Thanos says spitefully as Bruce punches him.

"Where are they?" Steve asks.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones," Thanos explains, "Nearly killed me." Everyone stares at him in shock. Could he really do that?

"We have to tear this place apart, he has to be lying," Rhodey suggests.

"My father is many things," Nebula speaks up, "A liar is not one of them."

"Thanks, you daughter," Thanos says, "Perhaps I treated you too harshly."

Out of the corner of his eye Percy spots Thor winding up his ax. "No!" Percy exclaims as Thor swiftly cuts off Thanos' head.

"What," Rocket mutters shocked, "What did you do?"

"I went for the head," Thor explains before walking out.

•••

"What do we do now?" Natasha asks once they arrive back at the Avengers' Compound. Thor had flown away as soon as they landed, presumably to find the rest of his people.

"We clean up, people out there have lost family, friends, countries have lost their leaders. Our job is to make sure everything is running smoothly," Steve explains.

"For how long?" Percy asks.

"Forever," Steve replies somberly.

"Since this is the end of the world, I don't want there to be anymore secrets," Percy says.

Steve looks at him in shock, "There are more secrets?"

"The truth about how I got my powers," Percy sighs, "I told you I was born with them, and that is true. But my family are not mutants, I am a demigod, one of the many doomed kids to have a god as a parent."

"And I thought this day couldn't get any weirder," Rhodey mutters.

"A demigod, like Hercules?" Steve asks.

"Hercules is a jerk, but yeah," Percy sighs, "My dad is the Greek God Poseidon, Lord of the seas. There are also demigods from other pantheons, so far I have only met Roman and Norse demigods, and I guess Egyptian magicians, but they're slightly different."

"You said doomed kids, why?" Natasha questions.

"Well, since the Greek Gods are real, everything in Greek Mythology is real, all the monsters, all the villains, everything," Percy replies, "Lucky for you mortals, the monsters only attack demigods. The stronger we are, the easier it is for them to find us. Many demigods don't even make it into adulthood."

"Wouldn't people notice if Greek monsters were roaming around in Manhattan?" Bruce asks confused.

"Well there is what we Greeks call the Mist, basically it's a magical filter that only lets you see what you want to, instead of a Minotaur you would see a loose bull or a bodybuilder," Percy explains.

"So your file at S.H.I.E.L.D.," Tony says from the back of the room, "All those incidents were monster attacks?"

"Basically, I mean New York in 2008 was the Titan War and Greece in 2009 was the Giant War, and everything else we're my quests for the gods," Percy sums up.

"War?" Steve mutters, "You fought in two wars?"

"I led the Greeks in both wars," Percy clarifies, "You see, much like in ancient times, we look to the Oracle for guidance. Both wars were predicted with prophesies, and both of those clearly indicated that I was to be the one."

Steve shakes his head in disbelief, "Why was I leading the Avengers?" he almost laughs.

"Because you're the Captain America," Percy points out, "Anyways I had a point, I was going to say that since this is the end of the world, I'm sure the demigods would be happy to help in any way we can. We've lost friends and family too. Also, back when we fought Loki the first time, I got a prophecy, the next Great Prophecy," Percy starts.

Heroes and a half-blood together must fight,

Metal wants to plunge the world into the night.

The accords divide and the soldiers depart,

Six are needed to tear the world apart.

Half will die as the Titan achieves his aim,

Only with the heist they'll reach the Endgame.

"So I'm the 'half-blood', you guys are the hero," Percy explains.

"Ultron was metal who wanted to destroy the world," Natasha catches up.

"The accords are the Sokovia Accords, the soldier are Bucky and I," Steve figures out.

"Six are the Infinity Stones," Bruce states.

"And the Titan is Thanos," Rocket finishes.

"Yeah, the only thing I don't know is what the heist it," Percy explains, "Nothing we did would be considered a heist."

"If you could've predicted all of those things, why didn't you tell us?" Tony asks accusingly.

"Would it have made a difference?" Percy snaps back, "If you knew the accords would divide the team, would there really be a different outcome? Also, the prophecies will always come to pass. Nothing you can do will change them."

"So now, we just have to wait for 'the heist' to come?" Rhodey asks skeptically.

"Yeah, that's how prophecies work, I mean you can try, but whatever they say will come to pass in one form or another," Percy replies remembering all of his past prophecies.

"So if all of these gods are real, couldn't you just ask the god of death, Hades or whatever, to bring everyone back," Tony asks.

"Don't you think if that was possible, everyone would be back?" Percy replies angry at Stark's carelessness, "Billions of creatures died before their time, but Hades can't find any of them in the Underworld. Also, his daughter was one of the ones who disappeared. So yeah, he's trying, but the souls all disappeared. And before you ask about any of the other gods, they all lost kids, so if you don't think they're trying, you're wrong." Percy stops talking and realizes that all the Avengers are staring at him in shock and everyone was standing in a foot of water. "I'm sorry, I need to clear my head," Percy says leaving the room and bringing all the water with him.


	21. 2023 Part 1

October 2023

Percy stands next to Natasha looking at the people assembled. "Yeah, we boarded that highly-suspect warship Danvers pinged," Rocket explains, "It was an infectious garbage scow. So, thanks for the hot tip."

"Well, you were closer," Carol replies not taking Rocket's attitude.

"Yeah, and now we smell like garbage," Rocket complains.

"You got a reading on those tremors?" Natasha asks Okoye.

"'Twas a mild subduction under the African plate," the warrior responds.

"Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?" Natasha asks.

Okoye sighs, "Nat. It's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it."

"Natasha, if you really want, I can check it out. But Okoye is right, it's just nature," Percy says knowing Natasha has been stressed out over protecting the world.

"It's fine," Natasha says trying to change the subject, "Carol, are we seeing you here next month?"

"Not likely," the pilot replies.

"What, you gonna get another haircut?" Rocket asks sarcastically.

"Listen, fur face. I'm covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth are happening everywhere," Carol responds, "On thousands of planets."

"All right, all right. That's a good point. That's a good point," Rocket mutters.

"So you might not see me for a long time," Carol explains.

"Alright...um well. This channel's always active," Natasha says trying to end the meeting, "So, if anything goes sideways, anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't, it comes through me." The rest of the team nods. "All right." Natasha says signing off.

"Good luck," Carol mutters to Rhodey before signing off.

"I gotta head out too, Nat," Percy says waving goodbye, "I'll stop by in two days."

"Okay. Tell Annabeth and the kids I say, 'Hi'," Natasha replies. Percy walks out of the room. He sees Rhodey talking to Nat, probably about Barton's latest killing spree. As he's leaving, Steve arrives and Percy walks over to greet him. "How's she doing?" he asks.

"You know, this thing with Barton is stressing her out, but she's a fighter." Percy replies before walking over to his car.

At the entrance of the compound, he's met with a confused Scott Lang. "Hey, who are you again? I know we met in Germany, you're the water one, right?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, Percy Jackson," Percy replies shaking the man's hand, "I thought you were dead"

•••

Steve, Natasha and Percy look at Scott who is pacing and muttering to himself. "Scott," Steve interrupts, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Scott replies, not reassuring anyone, "Have either of you guys ever studied quantum physics?"

"Only to make conversation," Natasha replies as Steve and Percy shake their head.

"Alright so, five years ago right before...Thanos. I was in a place called the quantum realm. The quantum realm is like its own microscopic universe," Scott explains, "To get in there you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she is my...um...She was my...she was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, then I was stuck in there."

"I'm sorry, that must have been a very long five years," Natasha says.

"But that's just the thing. It wasn't. For me it was five hours," Scott explains, "See the rules of the quantum realm aren't like they are up here. Everything in unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving," Scott asks grabbing the sandwich.

"Scott," Steve stops him, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you talking about time travel?" Percy asks.

"In a way, yeah. So, what I'm saying is, time works differently in the quantum realm. The only problem right now, is we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if we could somehow control the chaos and we could navigate it? What if there was a way that we could enter the quantum realm at a certain point in time, but then exit the quantum realm at another point in time? Like...like before Thanos?" Scott finishes explaining.

"Wait," Steve says slowly, "So you want us to build a time machine?"

"No. No, of course not. Not a time machine. It's more like a..." Scott tries to think of a better word, "Yeah. Like a time machine. I know, it's crazy. It's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be...some way...It's crazy."

"Scott," Natasha tries to reassure him, "I get emails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore."

"So who do we talk to about this?" Scott asks. Steve and Nat both look at each other, and Percy knows that they're thinking of Stark.

•••

"No. We know what it sounds like," Scott says after they've explained the plan to Tony.

"Tony, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible," Steve protests.

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale, which triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?" Tony asks knowing he lost everyone with his science lingo.

"Thank you," Steve says as Tony hands him the drink he was pouring.

"In layman's terms, it means you're not coming home," Tony explains.

"I did," Scott retorts back.

"No," Tony argues, "You accidentally survived. It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you want to pull a...What did you call it?"

Scott shrugs, "A time heist?" he supplies.

"Yeah, a time heist. Of course. Why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable. Because it's a pipe dream." Tony remarks.

"The stones are in the past. We could go back and get them," Steve simplifies.

"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everybody back," Natasha explains.

"Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?" Tony asks always looking a the downside.

"I don't believe we would," Steve replies voicing Percy's thoughts.

"Gotta say it. Sometimes is miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help, if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said 'Time Heist'. I believe the most likely outcome will be out collective demise," Tony explains sitting down.

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel," Scott counters, "All right? It means not talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events..."

"I'm going to stop you right there Scott," Tony interrupts, "Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back to the Future? Is it?"

Scott shakes his head, "No."

"Good. You had me worried there because that would be horseshit. That's not how quantum physics works," Tony explains.

"Tony," Natasha says, "We have to take a stand."

"We did stand. And yet, here we are," Tony says.

"I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me," Scott explains, "A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back, to bring everyone back," Scott starts yelling, "And you're telling me that you won't even..."

"That's right Scott. I won't even," Tony interrupts, "I can't." Then the door opens, and Morgan walks out.

"Mommy told me to come and save you," she says climbing onto Tony's lap.

"Good job. I'm saved," Tony replies lucky to have an excuse to leave, "I wish you were coming here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly, I'm happy to see you guys, I just. Oh, look, table's set for seven, Percy you want to stay, I'm sure Pepper wouldn't mind?"

"Tony, I get it," Steve says, "And I'm happy for you. I really am. But this is a second chance."

"I got my second chance right here, Cap," Tony replies, "Can't roll the dice on it. If you don't talk shop you can stay for lunch," Tony says walking inside.

"Wait Tony," Percy says following him inside as everyone else leaves as everyone else leaves.

"Percy, I'd really love for you to stay, I would. But please don't try to convince me to change my mind," Tony says not turning around.

"Tony, you were lucky during the Decimation. But other people like me and Scott. We lost everyone," Percy pauses, "I know it's been five years, but how could you forget Peter?"

Tony stops walking, "Don't try to guilt me with him," Tony replies, "I know what happened last time, and I'm not doing that again. This is my second chance! Leave, please."

Percy sighs and exits the house. He Vapor Travels back to his apartment and finds Annabeth waiting in the kitchen. "Didn't go well, huh?" she asks seeing Percy's disappointed face.

"No, he won't do it. Even when I brought up Peter," Percy sighs, "I'd do anything to get him back."

"Tony will come around," Annabeth reassures.

"But what if he doesn't, then what?" Percy asks, "Steve and Nat are asking Bruce, but he's a biologist and chemist, not a physicist."

"I would try and help, but..." Annabeth pats her belly where their unborn child waits.

"No, you need to rest," Percy replies, "I'm not letting anything happen to you and the baby."

"I can handle myself thank you very much," Annabeth states, "But quantum physics is also not my area of expertise." Suddenly, Percy hears the thud of footsteps upstairs. "Looks like they're awake," Annabeth smiles.

Percy grins and runs upstairs and into his kids' room. "Dad!" the two toddlers exclaim latching themselves into their dad's legs.

"Hey Zoe, Luke, how are you doing?" Percy asks looking down at his two kids.

"Good!" Luke exclaims his sea green eyes shining, "We just had a nap!"

"Nap!" Zoe echoes.

Percy smiles picking up Zoe and ruffles Luke's blond hair, "Mommy's cooking spaghetti for dinner, so let's go downstairs!"

"Spaghetti!" Luke shouts running out of the room.

Zoe giggles and Percy chases after Luke, "No running down the stairs!"

•••

"Okay here we go, time travel test number one," Bruce announces, "Scott, fire up the, uh, van thing." Scott opens the van doors and the quantum tunnel comes to life.

"Breakers are set," Steve announces walking over, "Emergency generators are on standby."

"Good, because if we blow the grid, I don't want to lose, uh, Tony here in the 1950s," Bruce jokes. Annabeth sighs from where she is standing next to Percy. It was obvious that Bruce had no idea what he was doing.

"Excuse me?" Scott asks surprised.

"He's kidding," Natasha smiles, "You can't say things like that."

"It was a bad joke," Bruce stammers. Scott walks away content.

"You were kidding right?" Natasha asks.

"I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here," Bruce replies, "Either it's all a joke or none of it is." He looks up at Scott, "We're good. Get your helmet on. Scott, I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in ten seconds. Make sense?"

"Perfectly not confusing," Scott replies.

"Good luck, Scott. You got this," Steve encourages.

Scott smiles, "You're right. I do, Captain America." He finishes before being sucked into the tunnel.

"On a count of three," Bruce says flipping switches, "Three, two, one."

Suddenly, Scott appears, but it's Scott as a child, "Uh...Guys?" Young Scott asks confused, "This, this doesn't feel right."

"What is this?" Steve asks, "What's going on?"

"Who is that?" Natasha asks.

"Hold on," Bruce mutters.

"Scott?" Percy asks confused.

"Yes, it's Scott," the kid protest before getting sucked back into the machine.

"What's going on Bruce?" Steve asks as an elderly Scott appears.

"Oh, my back," the old Scott says before disappearing again.

"Who is this?" Steve asks still not catching on.

"Hold on a second," Bruce mutters, "Could I get a little space in here?"

Steve exits the control area in shock, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you bring him back?"

"I'm working on it," Bruce exclaims frantically pressing buttons. Suddenly, a baby appears.

"It's a baby," Steve deadpans.

"It's Scott," Bruce points out.

"As a baby," Steve exclaims.

"He'll grow," Bruce protests.

"Bring Scott back," Steve shouts.

"When I say kill the power, kill the power," Bruce explains.

"Oh my god," Natasha mutters walking over to the power.

"And...kill it," Bruce exclaims as Natasha flips the switch. Scott reappears, normal age and the machine dies behind him.

"Somebody peed my pants. But I don't know if it was baby me or old me. Or just me me," Scott remarks.

"Time Travel!" Bruce explains as Steve shakes his head, "What? I see this as an absolute win."

"Oh gods," Annabeth mutters rubbing her face as Percy tries to contain a laugh.


	22. 2023 Part 2

Everyone gathers in the main hanger as Clint tests out the time travel machine, that Tony built. "Alright Clint," Bruce explains, "We're going in three, two, one." Suddenly, Clint gets sucked into the floor. He reappears a few seconds later on his knees gasping for air.

Natasha runs over to him, "Hey. Hey, look at me. You okay?" she asks worriedly.

"Yeah. Yeah," Clint replies panting he holds up the baseball glove in his hand. "It worked," he says, "It worked."

•••

Percy creates a rainbow and throws a drachma in it, "Oh Fleecy do me a solid, show me Carter Kane at the 21st Nome." The rainbow shimmers and a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes appears.

"Percy!" the man exclaims, "What's going on?"

"We can fix it!" Percy exclaims grinning.

Carter stares at him in shock, "What? How?"

"Time Travel," Percy explains.

"Oh, I see, this is a joke. Come on man. That was mean," Carter sighs going to kill the connection.

"No, I'm serious. We figured it out!" Percy exclaims, "Well Tony Stark did. But anyways the Avengers are going back in time to retrieve the stones. Then, we can make our own gauntlet. Boom, everyone's back.

"Just like that?" Carter asks unconvinced.

"Well you know how things are for us. So, I'm pretty sure it's not going to be just like that. But we can do it!" Percy explains.

"Do you need any help. What can I do?" Carter asks.

"Just, be on standby in case anything goes wrong," Percy replies.

"Okay, talk to you soon," Carter says killing the connection. 

Percy meets up with Annabeth in the hallway, "Did you tell Magnus?" he asks.

"Yup, he's ready just in case," Annabeth replies, "And Carter?"

"Same," Percy replies before walking back to the other Avengers.

•••

Everyone sits around in the compound as the pictures of the infinity stones flash on the screen, "Ok so the how works, now we got to figure out the when and the where," Steve says, "Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones."

"Or substitute the word "encounter" for "damn near been killed" by one of the six Infinity Stones," Tony interrupts.

"Well I haven't" Scott remarks, "but I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about."

"Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round-trip each," Bruce points out, "And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history."

"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in, yeah?" Tony explains.

"Which means we have to pick our targets," Clint says

"Correct," Tony remarks.

"So, let's start with the Aether," Steve suggests, "Thor, what do you know?" Everyone turns and looks at Thor who is motionless in his chair.

"Is he asleep?" Natasha asks.

"No, no. I'm pretty sure he's dead," Rhodey comments.

They finally get Thor to wake up, and he staggers up to the screen. "Uh, where to start...um? The Aether, firstly not a stone. Someone called it a stone before." Thor points at Steve, "Um, it's more of an angry sludge sort of thing so someone's gonna need to amend that and stop saying that. Here's an interesting story, though, about the Aether..." Thor starts rambling and Percy sighs. This was going to take a long time.

•••

Finally, after a lot of pointless stories, an all-nighter, and cool new costumes. They figured out where to go. Everyone stands in a circle under the quantum gate, "Five years ago we lost. All of us. We lost friends. We lost family. We lost a part of ourselves," Steve says looks around at everyone, "Today we have a chance to talk it all back. You know your teams. You know your missions. Get the stones. Get them back. One round trip each, no mistakes, no do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know, that doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives, and we're going to win. Whatever it takes." Steve finishes looking at Tony, "Good luck."

"He's pretty good at that," Rocket mutters.

Scott nods, "Right?" he agrees.

"Alright," Tony interrupts, "You heard the man, stoke those keys blondie." Annabeth glares at billionaire before starting the quantum tunnel.

Rocket looks at Professor Hulk who is holding a miniaturized version of his ship, "You promise to bring that back in one-piece right?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Clint says taking the ship, "Okay, I'll do my best."

"As promises go that was pretty lame," Rocket mutters as Percy smirks. He waves to Annabeth as the quantum tunnel starts up.

"See you in a minute," Natasha smirks after Annabeth hits the button on the control panel to activate the gate. The helmets engage and soon they all shrink and are sucked into the quantum realm.

Percy, Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Scott arrive in 2012 during the Battle of New York. "Okay, we all have our assignments, two stone uptown, one stone down," Steve instructs, "Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock."

All of a sudden, the five of them hear a roar and Hulk comes smashing through killing two Chitarui warriors before running away. Professor Hulk covers his eyes in shame. "Maybe smash a few things along the way," Steve replies.

"I think it's gratuitous, but whatever," Professor Hulk mutters ripping off his shirt. He halfheartedly smashes taxi and grunts, mimicking the Hulk.

The remaining four make their way to the Stark Tower as the battle wraps up. "Better hustle Cap, Riptide, things look like they're just about wrapped up here," Iron Man says.

"Got it," Cap replies, "We're approaching the elevator now." He and Percy sneak on an elevator and go up into the tower.

"Oh Mr. Rogers, I almost forgot, that suit did nothing for your ass," Tony remarks a few minutes later.

Cap sighs, "No one asked you to look, Tony."

"It's ridiculous," Tony comments.

"I think your ass looks great Cap," Scott pipes up, "As far as I'm concerned that's America's Ass." Percy chuckles as Cap sighs.

After a few minutes Tony talks over the coms again, "Alright Cap. I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the eightieth floor."

"On it," Steve replies as he presses the button for the elevator to stop, "Head to the lobby."

"Alright I'll see you there," Tony replies as the elevator opens.

Of course, Percy and Cap find the elevator full of SHIELD agents, or at least fake SHIELD agents. "Captain, Riptide, I thought you were coordinating search and rescue," Agent Sitwell asks as Steve presses a button on the elevator.

"Change of plans," Steve replies as they settle in the middle of the elevator.

"Hey Cap," Agent Rumlow says as a greeting.

"Rumlow," Steve replies nodding reminded of another elevator fight a few years prior. He tries another tactic, "I just got a call from the secretary, I'm going to be running point of the scepter."

Sitwell turns towards him, "Sir, I don't understand?"

"We heard, that someone might try to steal it," Percy says looking around wearily.

"Sorry Cap, I can't give you the scepter," Rumlow replies.

"I'm going to have to call the director," Sitwell responds.

"That's ok," Steve says, "Trust me." He leans towards Sitwell and whispers, "Hail Hydra." Sitwell looks shocked and Cap nods. Rumlow sighs and gives the scepter to Steve and he and Percy exit on the next floor.

Steve and Percy walk down the halls, "Tony what's going on?" Steve asks, "Tell me you found that cube." They come around the corner and come face to face with 2012 Captain America, "Oh you've got to be shitting me," Steve mutters.

"I've got eyes on Loki fourteenth floor," the younger Cap says, "Riptide get away from him, it's Loki." He says waving at Percy.

"He's not Loki," Percy says hoping they can reason with younger Cap.

"He's right, I'm not Loki and I don't want to hurt you," Steve say putting down the scepter. The younger Cap charges and the two start fighting. Steve gets knocked back, "Percy, get the scepter and go find Tony, I'll keep him busy."

"I can do this all day," younger Cap says as Steve stands up.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Steve replies tired of his iconic line already. Percy grabs the scepter and takes off to find Tony.

•••

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Steve asks after Tony explains that they lost the Tesseract.

"You know what? Give me a break, Steve," Tony protests, "I just got hit in the head with the Hulk."

"You said that we had one shot. This was our shot," Scott exclaims, "We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing. it was six stones or nothing."

"You're repeating yourself," Tony points out, "You know that?"

"You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself," Scott exclaims.

"Dude. Come on!" Tony sighs.

"No. You never wanted a time heist. You weren't on board with the time heist," Scott argues.

"I dropped the ball," Tony fights back.

"You ruined the time heist," Scott finishes.

"Is that was I did?" Tony exclaims.

"Yeah," Scott replies defiantly.

"Are there any other options with the Tesseract?" Steve asks trying to break up the fight.

"Yeah, one where you can get Pym Particles?" Percy suggests.

"No, no, no, there's no other options. There's no do-overs. Only Hank Pym knows how to make the particles. And he's not just gonna give them to you willingly. We're not going anywhere else. We only have one particle left. Each. That's it. All right? We use that bye-bye, you're not going home." Scott yells.

"Yeah, well if we don't try, then no one else is going home, either," Steve argues

"I got it!" Tony exclaims jumping out of the car, "There's another way to retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. Little stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State." Steve and Tony exchange glances and Percy knows they're going to do it.

"When were they both there?" Steve asks.

"They were there at a time...I have a vaguely exact idea," Tony explains.

Steve gives him a look, "How vague?"

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?" Scott asks.

"I know for a fact they were there together," Tony supplements.

"Who's they? What are we doing?" Scott asks still confused.

"And I know how I know," Tony says. Steve seems to cave in. It was their only option after all.

"Guys, what is it?" Scott asks.

"Looks like we're improvising," Steve explains.

"Great," Tony says.

"Scott, Percy, get this back to the compound," Steve instructs handing Percy the scepter.

"Suit up," Tony commands.

"What's in New Jersey?" Scott asks as Tony gives Steve the coordinates, "Excuse me."

"Are you sure?" Steve asks Tony for confirmation.

"Cap? Captain?" Scott asks confused, "Steve? Sorry. America. Rogers. Look, if you do this and it doesn't work. You're not coming back."

"Thanks for the pep talk, pissant," Tony remarks, he turns to Steve, "You trust me?"

"I do," Steve replies.

"Your call," Tony says.

"Here we go," Steve says as they both tap their compasses and disappear.

"What are they doing?" Scott asks.

"Being Avengers," Percy replies, "Now, come on. Let's go home." They both activate the suit and are instantly transported back to the Compound with everyone else. Percy makes eye contact with Annabeth and grins.

"Did we get 'em all?" Bruce asks looking around. Percy grins, they were going to get everyone back.

"Are you telling me this actually worked?" Rhodey grins. Suddenly, Clint sinks down to his knees. Percy notices that Natasha is not there.

"Clint, where's Nat?" Bruce asks. Clint's look tells all as people realize what has happened.

Percy walks over to Annabeth and gives her a hug as the rest of the Avengers disperse around the Compound. "What could've happened?" he asks.

"I don't know," Annabeth sighs.

"Okay, now why don't you go home, while we figure out how to build the gauntlet," Percy suggests.

"Percy, I can handle myself," Annabeth protests.

"Please, Annie, I just have a feeling something's gonna go wrong. I want you to be as far as possible. Maybe just go and hang out with the kids, Pepper, and Morgan," Percy pleads.

Annabeth softens when she sees how concerned he is, "Fine, I'll go, but you better call me once everything is fixed." Percy sighs with relief as Annabeth walks out of the Compound.


	23. 2023 Part 3

"Alright, the glove's ready," Rocket explains once everyone is gathered, "Question is, who's gonna snap their freakin' fingers?"

"I'll do it." Thor immediately volunteers.

"Excuse me?" Tony asks surprised.

"It's okay," Thor comforts.

"Stop, stop. Slow down," Tony argues along with just about everyone else.

"Thor. Just wait," Steve asks, "We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet."

"I'm sorry. What, we're all just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?" Thor points out.

"We should at least discuss it," Scott points out.

"Look, sitting here staring at the thing is not gonna bring everyone back," Thor states, "I'm the strongest Avengers, okay? So, this responsibility falls on me. It's my duty."

"Normally, you're right," Tony starts trying to get Thor to calm down, "It's not about that."

"It's not that." Thor protests shushing Tony.

Tony tries again, "Hey, buddy..."

"Stop it!" Thor exclaims, "Just let me. Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something right."

"Look, it's not just the fact that the glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent," Tony explains, "I'm teeing you. You're in no condition."

"What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor asks.

"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodey supplies.

Thor glares at him before turning back to Tony, "Lightning."

"Yeah," Tony replies unconvinced.

Percy sighs, "I'll do it." He steps forward.

"Like hell you are, kid," Tony replies, "I'm not losing anyone else. So until we have a better idea, no one is touching the gauntlet."

Bruce speaks up, "Tony's right it's gotta be me. You saw what those stones did to Thanos. They almost killed him. None of you could survive."

"How do we know you will?" Steve asks concerned.

"We don't," Bruce replies looking down at the glove, "But the radiation's mostly gamma. It's like. I was made for this."

"Good to go, yeah?" Tony asks.

"Let's do it," Bruce replies picking up the glove.

"Okay, remember, everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago you're just bringing them back now, today. Don't change anythign from the past five years," Tony explains carefully.

"Got it," Bruce replies. Everyone suits up and stands around him. Percy summons a water shield and freezes it, forming ice. He is suddenly very glad that he sent Annabeth away.

"Friday do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol, will ya?" Tony asks.

"Yes, boss," the A.I. replies as the base goes into lockdown mode. 

Bruce looks down at the glove, "Everybody comes home," he mutters before slipping the glove on. Bruce starts shouting as the power of the stones courses through his body.

"Take it off. Take it off," Thor exclaims.

"No, wait," Steve urges, "Bruce, are you okay?"

"Talk to me, Banner," Tony asks.

"I'm okay," Bruce says obviously still in pain, "I'm okay." Thor gives him a weak thumbs up. Then, Bruce manages to snap his fingers, before passing out and falling to the floor.

"Bruce," Steve exclaims running towards his friend, "Don't move him." Tony starts spraying the wound with nanites.

"Did it work?" Bruce asks as the compound comes out of lockdown mode.

"We're not sure. It's okay," Thor reassures.

Scott walks over to the window and happily spots new birds outside. Clint's phone vibrates and he looks at it in shock. His wife was calling. Clint quickly answers the phone and talks to his wife. Mist shimmers in front of Percy revealing Carter, and behind him Sadie.

"Percy, what happened. Everyone came back?" Carter exclaims.

"It was the Avengers, we reversed the snap," Percy explains grinning. Suddenly, everything explodes. Percy finds himself somewhere underground, his legs pinned underneath a chuck of roof.

"Mayday. Mayday. Does anybody copy. We're on the lower level. it's flooding!" Rhodey's voice exclaims over the coms, "We are drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!"

"Wait! I'm here!" Scott exclaims, "I'm here can you hear me?"

"I'm on my way," Percy says. He uses to water to push up the chunk of concrete and free his legs. Percy looks around, and decided to follow the water down to where Rhodey is. He finds the group trapped under an enormous piece of concrete

•••

Percy jumps out of Giant-Man's hand followed by Bruce, Rocket, and War Machine. He grins seeing all the people and quickly runs over to the portals leading to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. "Good to have you back," Percy says to Sadie.

"Well we couldn't let you have all the fun," the magician replies smirking.

"So, Percy, what's the plan?" Will asks. Percy realizes all the demigods and magicians are looking to him for instructions.

"Take down Thanos' army, and don't let him get the Infinity Gauntlet," Percy orders. Everyone nods and gets ready to fight. Percy goes and joins the rest of the Avengers in the middle facing Thanos and his children.

"Avengers..." Steve exclaims summoning Mjolnir to him. Could he always do that? "assemble." Everyone charges and Percy smirks, they were going to win this time.

•••

Peter spots Iron Man and quickly runs over to him avoiding Giant Man. "Holy cow! You will not believe what's been going on!" Peter exclaims, "You remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty. And I must've passed out, because I woke up and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there, right? And he was like it's been five years come on they need us! And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing he does all the time," Peter explains as Tony hugs him, "What are you doing?" Peter asks before realizing it was a hug, "Oh, this is nice." Tony sighs happy that he finally brought his kid home.

The two let go and Percy runs over, "Peter!" he exclaims crushing his cousin in another hug.

"Percy, how are you doing? Wait how's May? Did she freak out? Was I really gone for five years?" Peter rambles.

Percy sighs, "I'm much better knowing you're back. May disappeared too, so she didn't freak out. Yeah, it was five years."

"Oh," Peter says softly, "Does that mean I'm 21? Do I have to go to school anymore..."

"Peter," Percy interrupts, "Save the questions for after the battle." 

"Yeah. Right," Peter nods, "Okay. Questions later. Bye!" The younger Parker swings away.

Peter spots Black Panther with the Infinity Gauntlet. The evil alien guy from when he was last on earth had Black Panther trapped. "I got it!" Peter exclaims webbing the Gauntlet and swinging away with it.

"Karen activate instant kill," Peter says as he lands on the ground and aliens start surrounding him.

Thanos' ships start firing on the battlefield killing heros and aliens alike. One shot hits the side of the lake and it starts flowing into the battlefield.

"Uh, is anyone else seeing this?" Pepper asks.

"I'm on it," Percy says running over to the water. He puts out his hand and feels the tug in his gut. Percy holds the water back.

"I got this! I got this," Peter mutters as he slowly starts getting overwhelmed by aliens. "Okay, I don't got this. Help, somebody help!" Peter exclaims.

"Hey Queens," Captain America mutters, "Head up." He throws Mjolnir and Peter shoots a web to the handle and flies away from the crowd of aliens.

Peter flies across the battlefield before his web is shot and he starts falling. Then Pepper grabs him, "Hang on, I got you kid." She reassures as she flings Peter up to a lady on a flying horse.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Oh, my god!" Peter exclaims as the pegasus dives around the heavy fire. Suddenly, the horse is shot down and Peter falls grabbing onto the gauntlet and curling up in a ball.

Suddenly, the ship starts aiming up at the sky. What were they aiming at? They fire and soon Captain Marvel flies down and destroys the ship. "Danvers, we need an assist here," Captain America says.

Carol flies down to where Peter is laying and looks down at him. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker," Peter says, still holding onto the gauntlet.

"Hey, Peter Parker," Captain Marvel replies, "You got something for me?" Peter stands up and looks at the advancing army.

"I don't know how you're going to get through all that?" Peter asks handing Captain Marvel the gauntlet.

"Don't worry," Wanda reassures him.

"She's got help," Okoye says as all the ladies arrange themselves around Peter and Carol. They all take off fighting against the advancing army as Captain Marvel flies through everyone towards Thanos. Peter says behind, getting whatever manages to get by the ladies, which isn't much.

Suddenly, the van explodes sending a huge shockwave back. Percy readjusts his hold on the water. Peter sees Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, and Captain Marvel fighting Thanos.

Then, Captain Marvel is knocked back with a glowing purple light. Peter sees Doctor Strange give Iron Man a look before he attacks Thanos. Peter tries to run over to help Tony, but he's too far away. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion. He sees Thanos knock Tony away, and hold up the glove to snap his fingers. Nothing happens and Thanos looks around in shock. Tony get up and Peter sees he has the Infinity Stones in his glove. Peter sprints faster trying to reach him.

"And I...am Iron Man," Peter hears Tony say before he snaps his fingers. Peter sees the bad guys are turning to dust, but all he cares about is reaching Mr. Stark.

•••

War Machine backs away allowing Peter to talk to Tony, "Mr. Stark? Hey! Mr. Stark. Can you hear me? It's Peter," he says between heavy breaths, "Hey. We won, Mr. Stark. We won, Mr. Stark. We won! You did it, sir, you did it. I'm sorry. Tony," Peter says crying as Pepper pulls him away. Percy runs over and gives Peter a hug as Pepper talks to Tony. Peter turns away and cried into Percy's chest as the glow of the arc reactor turns off and Tony dies.

•••

"Everybody wants a happy ending. Right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored, if there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised, but come on. The epic forces of dark and light that have come in to play. And for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in. So I thought I better record a little greeting, in the case of an untimely death, on my part. I mean, not that death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. Then again that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. What am I even tripping for? Everything's gonna workout exactly the way it's supposed to," the hologram of Tony finishes before walking over to the helmet, "I love you 3000." Percy squeezes Annabeth's hand as she sniffles. Maybe they hadn't known Tony his whole life, but like most people here, they knew him at the end.

Pepper slowly picks up the flower wreath and walks out the door holding Morgan's hand. Everyone follows them inside as they walk past the other guests towards the lake. Percy stands next to May and Peter as Pepper kneels down and places the wreath in the water and watches it float away.


	24. 2023 Part 4

November 2023

"We tried to keep your apartment, but after a year they sold it. We packed up all your stuff and it's in our basement. Apparently, Queens a very sought-after neighborhood," Percy explains from the front seat of the car.

"Highly unlikely," May mutters.

"Anyways, you guys can crash at our place for as long as you need," Percy replies.

"Isn't your apartment a little small?" Peter asks.

"Annabeth and I...we upgraded, a lot of people moved to the suburbs," Percy says, "I'm working at an aquarium now, less stress, flexible hours, lots of time to be home."

"Less stress for me too then," May sighs.

"Yeah, we're probably too far away from Midtown High for you to go there, so you're probably going to want to look for an apartment sooner than later because lots of people are going to be house shopping," Percy says trying to fill the silence.

"I forgot about that; do you know if Ned got blipped?" Peter asked.

"Blipped?" Percy says confused.

"You know, when we all got turned to dust, that's what everyone's calling it. Or at least the people that did get blipped because it was like a short time and we were back but for you it was five years..." Peter rambles.

"Ned did get blipped, and so did most of your classmates," Percy answers, "Okay, here we are." They pull into the driveway of a small two-story house. Percy gets out of the car and opens the door, "We're back," he calls.

"Daddy!" a blond blur tackles Percy's legs.

"Hey Luke how are you doing?" Percy asks as May and Peter catch up with their stuff.

"When were you going to tell me that you have kids?" May exclaims rushing over, "Oh I'm a grandma now, I'm old."

"This is Luke," Percy says picking the toddler up, "Luke this is May and Peter, they're going to be living with us for a bit."

"Cool," Luke exclaims, he grabs Peters hand as soon as Percy puts him down, "Come on, I'll show you my LEGOs and toys, Zoe's not allowed to touch them, but you can." Peter quickly puts down his bag and lets the toddler lead him into the house.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Percy calls after the two, "Don't let Luke make a mess of his room, we just cleaned it."

Percy leads May into the kitchen where Annabeth is with another toddler and a baby, "Hey, how's everyone doing?" Percy asks.

"Perfect, I'm glad you got Luke distracted because he is full of energy today," Annabeth replies.

"Yeah, I'm sure Peter can handle one hyper toddler," Percy jokes. Both May and Annabeth give him a look. "Fine, fine I'll go check on the two and make sure they don't break anything.

"How have you been?" May asks giving Annabeth a hug once Percy leaves.

"Oh, you know, busy, not ready to go back to work, but mostly just good. It's much better now that the whole situation has been resolved," Annabeth says.

"Well as long as I'm here and even when I'm not, feel free to call me if you need help," May offers, "I may not have had kids of my own, but I managed to raise two boys and they more or less turned out all right.


	25. 2024 Part 1

June 2024

"I need help," Peter says sitting down across from Percy.

"Sure, what's up?" Percy replies, "Come on, please eat them, they're super tasty," Percy says trying to get Zoe to eat her vegetables.

"So, we're going on this trip to Europe for science, and I really want to tell MJ how I feel. But I don't know what to do," Peter says.

"How do you feel?" Percy asks, "Zoe, look Daddy will eat them first," Percy takes a big bite of broccoli and chews it slowly a strained look on his face, "See yummy!" Percy says a fake smile on his face.

"Well I really, really like her, and I hope she feels the same about me," Peter explains.

"Okay. First, sit next to her on the plane, and watch movies together or something," Percy answers.

"I'll get one of those dual headphone adapters," Peter says writing it down, "We're going to Venice first."

"Okay, Venice is famous for those boat things, so you can go on a boat ride," Percy explains.

"It's also famous for their glass art, you can get her a nice gift," Annabeth says walking into the kitchen, "Percy, Zoe still has broccoli left on her plate."

"Zoe, I bet Mommy I could get you to eat it all, please help me out here," Percy pleads. The stubborn toddler shakes her head and sits with her arms crossed.

"I'll buys her a black dahlia necklace, that's her favorite flower," Peter says writing it down. "I'll give it to her when we go to Paris, on the Eiffel Tower."

"Sounds perfect, Percy took me on a date to Paris once," Annabeth replies, "Looks like she didn't finish Percy, you'll have to do dishes tonight."

"Traitor," Percy mutters as Annabeth carries Zoe away, "Yeah, Hermes owed me one, so we went to Paris." Peter shakes his head in disbelief. "Anyways, just tell her how you feel and everything should work out. Don't be afraid."

•••

"When I Blipped back to my apartment, the family that was living there was very confused. The wife thought that I was a mistress. The grandma thought that I was a ghost. it was...It was really a mess. Thank you all for coming out to support those who have been displaced by the Blip. And, of course, thanks to our very own Spider-Man and Riptide!" May finishes and the crown cheers.

Percy steps forwards, "I just want to thank you all for having us, it's really wonderful how much everyone has helped out."

"Yeah," Peter says, "Thank you Miss. Parker for having us, and thank you, you guys for having us." Peter gives and awkward thumbs up.

"And thank you again. They'll be back out to take photos and videos. Thank you!" May exclaims as they walk backstage.

Peter takes off his mask once they're out of sight, "That was amazing."

"That was great," May replies as they high-five.

"That was so cool. I was so nervous," Peter rambles.

"I was a little stiff. I felt like I wasn't in the pocket."

"I thought you did great."

"Yeah well I actually did think that you were a little stiff," May says.

"I felt that too. I felt that too," Peter mutters.

"You guys were both fine, we all did a great job," Percy interrupts. 

"Did you get your passport?" May asks changing the subject.

"Yeah," Peter replies.

"Mini toothpaste?"

"Yeah, I did."

Suddenly, the door opens and in walks Happy, "Hey sorry I'm late," he says struggling to carry a giant check.

"Happy. Hey," Peter says.

"Oh, you look lovely," Happy complements May.

"Thanks. You too," May responds.

"Thank you," Happy says awkwardly, "New dress?"

"Yeah, yes it is," May says nervously as Peter looks between the two. The awkward banter continues for a moment or two before they remember Percy and Peter are there.

"Anyways, the reason I'm late is because this was misplaced at the office," Happy says, "Can you believe it? Because it's enormous. Not the amount, the size. the amount's nice too. They're generous. Pepper Potts said, sorry she couldn't be here."

"Thank you," May replies laughing, "I think I'm gonna go change the Sterno under the vegan lasagna. Spider-Man, Riptide go shake hands."

"Will do," Peter replies doing a mock salute, "What just happened?"

"Head's up, Nick Fury's calling you," Happy says effectively changing the subject.

"Fury's gonna call me? Why?" Peter asks.

"Why? He probably has some hero stuff for you to do," Happy says as if it's obvious, "You're a superhero. He calls superheroes." 

"Well I mean if it was really that important, he'd probably call someone else, not me. Like Percy," Peter replies. Suddenly Peter's phone rings.

"Apparently not," Happy mutters as Peter grabs the phone, "No caller ID. That's him."

"I don't really wanna talk to Nick Fury," Peter says.

"Answer the phone," Happy states.

"Why?" Peter asks.

"Because if you don't talk to him, then I have to, and I don't want to talk to him," Happy replies.

"Well why not I don't want to talk to him?" Peter asks.

"Because I'm scared. Answer the phone!" Happy demands. Peter holds up the phone and slides to decline.

"You sent Nick Fury to voicemail?" Happy yells.

"Yeah," Peter replies.

"You don't send Nick Fury to voicemail," Happy continues.

"Do you hear that? They're calling me," Peter says leaving the room, "I gotta go, I gotta go. I promise you, I'm gonna call him. I will."

"You do not ghost Nick Fury!" Happy exclaims

"I promise you, I'll call him," Peter says before walkign out.

"I'm sorry about him, we try," Percy says smirking before following Peter. The two are met with a barrage of reporters. "Alright okay, one question at a time." Peter says pointing to a reporter.

"Which one of you is the head Avenger now?" the lady asks.

"Um, no, we're not," Peter replies unconvincingly.

"If the aliens come back, what are you going to do?" another lady questions.

"We'll stop them," Percy replies quickly.

"Does anybody have any neighborhood questions?" Peter asks.

"Sean Winford, Queens Tribune. What's it like to take over from Tony Stark? Those are some big shoes to fill." Peter stiffens and Percy immediately knows the reporter hit a bad spot.

"Sorry guys, that's enough for today. Thank you all for coming," Percy says leading Peter away from the reporters.

"I'm gonna go," Peter mutters before jumping up and swinging out of the building.

•••

"You know, you gotta pick up one of these times," Percy jokes as he watches Peter decline Fury for the umpteenth time.

"I will, after my trip. I just want one normal vacation," Peter replies pulling clothes out from under his bed and sniffing them. He turns and looks at his suit.

"Hungary?" May asks tossing a banana at him. It hits Peter square in the face and both Percy and May burst out laughing. "Oh...So sorry. I thought that you could sense that with your Peter-tingle," May apologizes causing Percy to laugh again.

"Please do not start calling it my Peter-tingle," Peter sighs.

"So what's up? You can dodge bullets but no bananas?" May asks.

"No, I just really need this vacation. I need a break," Peter explains.

"You deserve it," May says giving Peter a hug, "You what. You should pack your suit, just in case. I have a tingle about it."

"Please stop saying "tingle" May," Peter sighs as May leaves the room.

"No," Peter mutters looking at his suit, "No. No, I'm not."

"You should, just in case. You never know when something might happen," Percy says.

"Yeah, but it's like my vacation, I shouldn't need it. Plus, if anything happens, you can handle it," Peter replies and Percy gives him a look. "No, I won't do it."

•••

"No, no, no. We wanna stay." Peter says over the phone.

"Good thing I packed your suit," May says, "I can't believe you forgot it."

"Yeah," Peter mutters.

"Who was that guy that you were with? Was that Mr. Strange?" May asks.

"Doctor Strange, May. Doctor Strange, "Peter corrects, "And, no, I don't know who that was. It was a new guy. I was trying to help him..."

"Happy, that's my lunch. Don't eat that one," May shouts.

"Happy's there?" Peter asks confused.

"Yeah, it's Happy. He's here. Along with Percy and Annabeth of course. He came by to volunteer," May explains, "And he's hanging around the office. And he wants to say hi"

"Hi, Peter," Happy's voice comes over the phone. "Sorry I'm working really har here. I gotta do a...a leaflet drop. Im glad you're having a good time. Don't worry, I'm really taking care of your aunt." Peter grimices.

"Hey can I talk to Percy?" he asks.

"Of course," May replies.

"Hey Peter, you okay. How's the plan going?" Percy asks.

"There's been setbacks, for sure. But I wanted to talk to you about the monster. Do you know what it is, will there be more?" Peter asks.

"It's not something from mythology, and my dad said that nothing happened there. Whatever it was, it's not something we know of. But with MJ just be you, and trust yourself." Percy explains.

"Okay it should be fine. The other guy dealt with it pretty easily. Tell May I love her. Bye" Peter hangs up and sighs.

•••

"You can lose the mask. Everyone here has seen you without it. You'd only be feigning anonymity and breathing through spandex for no good reason." Fury explains. Peter pulls of the mask and takes a breath of fresh air. "Come on. Over there, we have Maria Hill. That is Dimitri. And this is Mr. Beck." Peter recognized that suit as the man fighting the water monster.

"Mysterio?" Peter says, shocked.

"What?" The man replies.

"Doesn't matter. It's just what my friends have been calling you," Peter mutters.

"Well, you can call me Quentin," the man says offering his hand. Peter takes it and they shake. "you handled yourself well out there today. I saw what you did with the tower. We could you someone like you on my world."

"Thanks," Peter replies, "I'm sorry. Your world?" He receives an explanation about the multiverse and the monsters or Elementals as Mr. Beck called them.

"We have one mission: kill it. And you're coming with us," Fury sums up.

"I'm sorry, did you say Prague?" Peter gives a strained laugh, "Mr. Fury, this all seems like bigtime, you know, huge superhero kind of stuff. And I'm just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, sir."

"Bitch, please. You've been to space," Fury scoffs.

"I know, but that was an accident," Peter argues, "Sir come on. There's gotta be someone else you can use. What about Thor?"

"Off-world," Fury states

"Okay, um, Doctor Strange."

"Unavailable," Agent Hill responds

"Captain Marvel."

"Don't evoke her name," Fury says.

"What about Riptide. I could call him right now."

"He's too unpredictable," Fury replies.

"Sir, look, I wanna help. I do. But if my aunt finds out I left my class trip, she'll kill me," Peter tries to explain, "And if I'm seen in Europe after the Washington Monument, my whole class will figure out who I am, then...Then the whole world will figure out who I am, and then I'm done."

"Okay," Fury replies after looking at Peter for a few seconds, "I understand."

"Wait, what," Peter replies confused.

"Why don't you get back before your teachers miss you and become suspicious," Fury explains, "Dimitri. Take him back to the hotel, please."

"Thank you, Mr. Fury. And, uh, good luck," Peter says walking away.

"See you kid," Mr. Beck says.

"Yeah, see ya," Peter replies, "Bye ma'am." He waves to Agent Hill before walking out.


	26. 2024 Part 2

"Hey. You gotta celebrate. We did something good tonight," Mr. Beck exclaims as they're sitting in a bar.

"Yeah," Peter replies, "Fury was right. Tony did a lot for me I owe it to him, to everybody."

"Do you?" Mr. Beck asks.

"Yeah. I mean Mr. Stark gave me the chance to be more. he wanted me to be better than him. And Fury just wants me to live up to that," Peter explains.

"What do you want Peter?" Mr. Beck asks.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks confused.

"What do you want?" Mr. Beck asks again.

Peter laughs, "I don't know."

"What do you want?" Mr. Beck asks again, "Peter Parker. Now. I know you're thinking about it."

"I wanna go on my trip," Peter exclaims, "Right, I wanna go back on my trip with my friends. And go to the top of the Eiffel Tower with the girl who I really like and tell her how I feel...and give her a kiss."

"Oh," Mr. Beck replies.

"Shut up man," Peter says as Mr. Beck laughs.

"You're not gonna do that, are you?" Mr. Beck asks.

"No, I can't," Peter replies.

"Why not?" Mr. Beck pushes.

"Because I have too much of a responsibility," Peter answers, a lady walks up and hands Peter the EDITH glasses, "Oh my God. Thank you so much."

"What are those?" Mr. Beck asks curiously, "Are those the..."

"EDITH glasses, yeah," Peter replies.

"They were just on the floor? Try them on. Let's see how they look on you," Mr. Beck suggests. Peter puts them on and turns to look at his fellow hero.

"I actually really like them," Peter says.

"Can I be completely honest with you?" Mr. Beck asks.

"Please," Peter replies.

"They look really stupid," Mr. Beck states offending Peter, "But maybe they have a contact-lens version."

"You try them on," Peter suggests.

"No, come on," Mr. Beck protests.

"Try them on," Peter pushes.

"I don't wanna try them on."

"Just put them on."

Mr. Beck slowly takes the glasses and puts them on, "What'd you think kid?" he asks. Suddenly, Peter feels a sense of rightness.

"Next Tony Stark, I trust you," Peter mutters, of course, "For the next Tony Stark, I trust you."

"What?" Mr. Beck asks.

"Stark left me a message with those glasses: For the next Tony Stark, I trust you," Peter explains.

"I'm still not following. How many lemonades have you had?" Mr. Beck jokes.

"He knew every mistake I ever made. Okay so he must have known I wasn't ready for something like this," Peter says.

"Why would he give it to you?" Mr. Beck asks not following.

"Maybe he didn't trust me to have EDITH, he just trusted me to pick who should," Peter says, "It makes so much more sense. He always knew I'd do what's right. And he's not gonna give them to Fury because Fury would give himself EDITH."

"You're probably right about that," Mr. Beck agrees.

"Right, so the world needs the next Iron Man. And it's not gonna be me. I'm a 16-year-old kid from Queens. It needs to be an adult with some experience, and that's good like Tony Stark, like Percy," Peter pauses, "Percy would be the perfect next Iron Man, he's good, and brave, and definitely has experience."

Mr. Beck frowns almost angrily, "But would Percy accept them. I mean Fury didn't ask Percy to help for a reason."

"True, he'd probably tell me that he doesn't deserve them. Then I'd have to argue with him, and he'd tell me that they're meant for me. But I know they're not, I need to find the next Iron Man. What about you, Mr. Beck?"

"No, Peter, come on. No," Mr. Beck argues putting down the glasses.

Peter quickly scoops them up, "EDITH? Hi. Yeah, um...I'd like to transfer your control over to Quentin Beck."

"Peter, what are you doing?" Mr. Beck asks.

"Doing the right thing," Peter replies stubbornly.

"Stark gave you the glasses," Mr. Beck points out.

"See you're just like Percy, perfect for the job. Stark gave me a choice. It's my choice to make, okay? And I'm gonna make it," Peter explains, "Look you're a soldier, a leader. You stopped the Elementals. You saved my life. You saved the world, okay? He'd want you to have them. Confirm," Peter says officially giving the glasses to Mr. Beck, "Welcome to the Avengers." Mr. Beck slowly takes the glasses and put them on, "They look good on you," Peter says as the two shake hands.

"Thank you," Mr. Beck says, "It's an honor."

"Yeah," Peter replies, "Mr. Stark would've really liked you."

"Where you headed?" Mr. Beck asks as Peter stands up.

"I'm gonna go find MJ," Peter replies.

"Good luck, kid," Mr. Beck says, "I'll give you about a fifty-fifty chance. You're pretty awkward."

Peter laughs and walks out, "See you later, man."

"See you," Mr. Beck replies a sinister grin on his face. 

•••

Peter wakes up, distorted, and finds himself surrounded by men all dressed in orange, "Hi," a man with an orange fedora says.

Peter looks at him in shock, "Where am I?"

"Municipal holding facility," Another man replies.

"They said they found you unconscious at the train yard. Very dangerous," fedora man adds.

"And we gave you the shirt because you seemed a bit cold," a man with a baseball hat with horns on it says.

"Thanks," Peter replies numbly, "You guys are nice. You speak really good English."

"Welcome to the Netherlands," they all reply.

Peter looks at them in shock, "I'm in the Netherlands right now?" 

"Yup," they reply.

"Bye," Peter says getting up. We had to get back to his class, "Guard!"

"The guard is on a break, probably talking with his wife," fedora man says.

"Yeah she's pregnant," the man with no shirt adds.

"Oh, yeah?" baseball cap man says surprised. They switch to what Peter assumes is Dutch as he breaks the lock on the door and walks out.

Peter exits the building and spots a man on his phone, "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yeah?" the man says looking up.

"Could I borrow your phone?" Peter asks.

"Yup, take her," the man says handing Peter his phone.

"Everyone's so nice here," Peter mutters opening the phone and dialing a number. he gets about halfway through dialing it in before stopping. That was Tony's number. Peter quickly dials another, "Pick up, pick up, pick up. Hey, hey, uh...I messed up. I need a...I need a ride... Where am I?" Peter looks at the man, "Where am I, sir?"

The man answers and Peter stares at him, he had no idea what he said, "Hang on. Could you say that into there?"

"Hi. It's Broek op Langedijk here. Yeah, no problem," the man laughs.

"Thanks," Peter says putting the phone back up to his ear, "Did you get that? Okay, see you soon."

A few minutes later Peter sees the plane coming as he limps through the tulip fields. He sees the door open and Percy comes down the stairs, "Peter are you okay?"

"Percy, is that you?" Peter asks cautiously.

"Of course it's me Pete," Percy replies.

"Stop!" Peter exclaims suddenly, "Tell me something only you would know."

Percy looks at Peter with concern, "Um...the Christmas after Ben died Annabeth made you a mini Avengers Tower and you put it on your window sill so you could pretend it was right outside your window, when we went to the Stark Explo you thought you took down an evil robot with your gloves..."

Peter sighs with relief, "It's you, you can stop." Percy runs over to Peter and hugs him, "It's so good to see you."

"Pete what happened?" Percy asks looking his cousin in the eye. They get on the plane and Peter begins telling the story.

"Wait, who's plane it this?" Peter asks once they get on.

"Surprise," Happy says walking out of the cockpit. He pulls out a medical kit, "Let's get you stitched up, kid."

"Hey Pete, relax," Percy says after Peter complains about the fourth stitch.

"Don't tell me to relax! How can I relax when I messed up so bad?" Peter exclaims, "I trusted Beck, right. I though he was my friend. So, I gave him the only thing Mr. Stark left behind for me, and now he's gonna kill my friends and half of Europe, so please do not tell me to relax." Peter sits down in a chair and sniffles, "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't shout. I just really miss him."

"Yeah I miss him too," Happy remarks.

"Everywhere I go I see his face," Peter says, "And the whole world is asking who's gonna be the next Iron Man...and I don't know if that's me, Happy. I'm not Iron Man."

"You're not Iron Man," Happy states, "You're never going to be Iron Man. Nobody could live up to Tony. Not even Tony. Tony was my best friend. And he was a mess. He second-guessed everything he did. He was all over the place. The one thing that he did that he didn't second-guess was picking you. I don't think Tony would have done what he did if he didn't know that you were going to be here after he was gone. Now your friends are in trouble, you're all alone, your tech is missing. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Peter says standing up.

"But I mean, right now. Specifically, what are we going to do?" Happy asks, "Because we've been hovering over a tulip field for the last 15 minutes."

"Right. I can't call my friends because he's tracking their phones," Peter thinks out loud, "Give me your phone Happy."

"My cell phone?" Happy asks confused.

"Yeah," Peter responds. Happy reluctantly hands him the phone, "What's your password?"

"Password," Happy responds.

"No, what is your password?" Peter clarifies.

"Password, the word, spelled out," Happy explains.

Both Peter and Percy give him a look, "You're the head of security, and your password is password?" Peter says in disbelief. 

"I don't feel good about it either," Happy mutters. Peter quickly gets on and finds Flash's blog

"They're in London," Peter announces.

"London, okay," Happy says going to front of the plane.

"Yeah, I need a suit," Peter says.

"Suit?" Happy says, he pushes a button and a door opens revealing a workshop in the back of the plane. Peter gets right to work and Percy smiles.

Peter looks up and sees them both staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing," Happy replies, "You take care of the suit. I'll take care of the music." Happy hits a button and AC/DC's "Back in Black" comes over the speakers.

"Oh, I love Led Zeppelin!" Peter exclaims causing Percy to sigh. 

"Well it seems like you got this under control. I need to go back to New York because I left Annabeth there, alone, with our three kids. Call me if you need anything, see you soon," Percy says before Vapor Travelling away.

"Okay, yeah, I got this," Peter mutters to himself as he makes a new suit.


End file.
